


Ezio X Reader

by Kepadecado



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 1 of an ongoing series. You travel back in time to Italy to meet the Assassin Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Italy

  


  


    You Tried to get your bearing but all this was too much too handle. 

  


Last night you  were playing assassin's creed the other night. You couldn't help but see how handsome Ezio was in the game and Wished you can be apart of that life but thought _"nah. Back in those day?! No thanks! But I sure wish I could meet Ezio if he WAS real_."

  


You forgot to turn off the game as you fell asleep on the couch. The last thing you saw was the loading screen of the game then nothing but darkness.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Then you felt something kick you. "Hey woman get up!"  You open your eyes to see a man covered in armor. "What.....who are you?" you asked.

  


Instead of answering you the man roughly jerked you up with his hand. "Ow! Let go of me!" you shouted.

  


"I never seen a girl like you before." the man said. He spoke in a language that you couldn't understand. You struggling against his grip but it was no use. 

  


"Um _buon giorno_ guards. Um this little _bella_ is with me _signore_." a man came in try to stop the guard.

  


"Back off artist!" the guard said. "But she is my assistant good sir she was just shopping for me." The man in the red hat said to him. 

You couldn't understand either of them so you were scared that one of them would hurt you.

"Then how come we never seen her here before huh!?!" Another solider said from behind the guard.  "That's because I just hired her yesterday. She's my new assistant." The artist said getting nervous.

The men looked at each other. Then one said "When you think about it she does look weird. You artist type do have creepy taste in women. Let's go men. Leave the whore alone." The three men left leaving you in the hands of the man in the red hat. He walked towards you.

"Well I suggest we go-" 

You walked backwards slowly. " _Who is he? I know we never met but why does he look so familiar?_ " you thought. 

The man looked surprised at your reaction. "Easy. I won't hurt you." he said. You still didn't move. The man thought for a moment then realized the problem.

"I see. You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" he  said. He thought for a moment. "Bonjour? he said. You stood there for a bit and didn't respond. "Senorita?" 

"Grrr.....Stop guessing!" you shouted. " Ah! There it is." he said. "English girl but I'm rusty with my English since I've been in Italy for soo long. I can say a couple phrases."

Now he slowly walked towards you and said slowly in English. "I...want ....to....help....you."  He offered his hand. He didn't speak English often but he could understand when its spoken to him.

"How do I know I can.......trust you?" you said shaking a little. " _Good question_." he thought. 

 He tried to think of a way to making himself seem friendly to you because he knew the guards won't give her another chance to leave.

He bowed. "My....Name...is....Leonardo Da Vince...."  You froze. THE Leonardo!? THE BRILLIANT LEONARDO!?  Then you finally looked around your surroundings and found your self in Italy. Ancient Italy! The CLOTHES! The FOOD! NO TV! NO TECHNOLOGY!! NO INDOOR PLUMBING!!!!!

"OH NO! NO NO NO!" you said and you fainted.

"Oh my....." Leo said scratching his head. "Well I can't leave her here like this." he said lifting you into his arms and began walking to his home.

 

 

You woke up feeling stiff and having a huge headache. "What happened? I had a awful dream that I was back in Italy and-" You looked around and found yourself in a small bed that felt like a  hard board and hay. The room was plain and very small.

"Oh no....." you groaned. How....? How did you go back in time? Its not possible. How will you get home? You don't even know any one in this time. What will you do? What can you?

Your eyes started to water. You covered your face with your hands and started crying. 

The door to your room  slowly opened.You quickly wiped the tears away. "Are....You....alright?" It was Leonardo. You nodded. He gave you a bowl of soup. You then realized how hungry you were and pretty much wolf down the food. 

"Whoa someone's hungry." he thought. After you finished he started to talk. "Where....are....you....from...?" he asked. 

"Crap what do I say?" you thought. "I'm a.....actress! Yes. I got lost from my group. We just came into town to perform that's why....I was wearing weird clothes!"  You lied.

He looked at you with a straight face. "Your lying." he said to you.

"Crap he didn't buy it?" you thought. "Please.....the truth." he said. You thought about it. "Well since I can't lie to save my life...."

"My name is _______. I am ___ years old and from the future. My home is _____ in the twenty first century." you said honestly. "I can imagine his reaction."   ("Witch!! She's crazy! Someone get a priest and cleanse this un pure soul!!") 

He was silent for a moment. "Well nice...... to .....meet.....you _____" he said. He smiled at you. 

"Wait? He believes me?" you thought. "What? Why? Why do you believe me?" you asked.

"I've seen.....you....before." He said. You looked at them for a moment. How is it possible that he seen you before? 

"How?" you asked. "Well.....hard....to.....explain." he said scratching his head. "Are you serious? I'm from a different century and you accepted it but you can't explain how you seen me before?" you thought.

"For now...stay here...as...assistant...I'll....help....you....get home." Leo said.

"How?" you asked. He thought before answering you. "I'll do...my best....to help."

 

 

Two week later you adjusted to being in the past. You had on a modest dress but kept your old clothes packed away. You helped Leo with his work and help cook and clean. You hated playing house maid but knowing what might happen if you ran your mouth it might be dangerous. You slowly pick up a little Italian but you were rusty speaking it. You of course missed all the things you had in the future and it was hard to adjust but you had to in order to live and keep a sane mind. The journal you kept with you helped you let off some steam and voice your opinion without having weird looks thrown at you.

You were coming home from the market picking up a few supplies for Leo and some food. You came back to Leo's to see that he wasn't there. It wasn't unusual. He often went off to get inspired or work on some ideas outside the of building.  
   
You started to make lunch before you heard someone banging on the door. "LEONARDO! ARE YOU THERE!?" someone shouted.  
You went to the door and opened it. You usually didn't do that but since you were a servant it was basically your job to answer the door.

"Senior Da vince.....is out....may I help.......you?" you froze. The man you thought was a fantasy was right in front of you.

It was Ezio! From Assassin's creed. You never dreamed that he was real!

"Pardon bella. You must be the girl Leonardo has talked about. My name is Ezio Auditore Da Frienze. It is a pleasure meeting you." He bowed then he took and kissed your hand.You blushed from the act. He was speaking English so fluently or maybe that you heard Italian so often you think its English.  


He looked like he looked like in 'Brotherhood'. He was tall and handsome as he was in the game but this was even better. You blushed just looking at the man.  "Um....hello.....um...he...went..out....for...a...bit" you slowly spoke. You could only speak Italian slowly.

"I see. Do you know when he will return? I need him for something very important." he responded. 

"No...but....what....do...you..need...help...with? I....can....help...if...possible." you offered. 

Ezio waited for a moment. You looked at him for sec then saw other people staring.  "Umm maybe...we...should..talk...inside." you suggested.

He nodded and followed you inside. "He's soo cute! I can't believe he's real!!" you thought. Your train of thought was broken by the sound of Ezio's voice.

"I need these documents translated. They are encoded and I can not read it." he said pulling out a couple of papers. "May...I...See..them?" you asked.

"Well he would not have taken a assistant if she was not educated." he thought. He gave them to you and looked them over.

You saw why it was so hard for others to read. The language was and old style of Latin which like smashed sentences with no punctuation marks whatsoever. It was hard translating then at school. 

"Latin." you said. Ezio was surprised. "You can understand this?" he asked. "I.....was...educated...in....Latin."  you explained to him.  You started to translate the language as best you can from Latin to Italian. You didn't speak it well but writing was a little easier. 

"Interesting." Ezio was staring at you as you quickly wrote. 

"Ezio?" a voice from behind both of you said. You both looked to see Leonardo at the doorway. 

"LEONARDO!" Ezio went and hugged the artist. "It is good to see you old fun." said Ezio. 

"What do I owe this pleasure Ezio!" Leo said with a smile. "I was going to ask for a translation but your beautiful helper has done it for you."  
 Ezio explained. You blushed. 

"Wonderful! I am so proud!" he said. "____! Can you get lunch ready please while me and Ezio talk?" he asked. "Oh! Yes of course." You said running to get the food.

"Ezio welcome back. I heard about what happened." Leo said in a low serious voice. "What was the translation you wanted me to translate for?" 

 "Something I snagged from Rodrigo. Maybe it can give us more insight of-" Ezio waited for moment. "The apple." Ezio whispered. 

"Yes. A mysterious item that apple." he said out loud. "Shh!" Ezio warned looking around the place. Then his eyes fell on you as you were trying to find the wine. Leo followed his gaze then laughed.

"Its alright Ezio. She can be trusted." Leo said patting his back. Ezio looked at him seriously. "We have to be careful of who knows this my old friend."       

"Trust me Ezio. She is a very important figure for all of us." Leo said. "You said in your letter that you seen her once while we all examined the apple. How is she important to us? Is she of noble blood? A future political figure? An assassin?" Ezio was very keen on finding out who you are.  
   
"I can only say she will be very important to the brotherhood of assassins Ezio. She must be protected!" Leo said with a low voice. 

"I understand." he said. "Maybe if she join-"  "No not now. She is lost and she will need time to adjust to this time. Poor thing still a little frightened by all this." Leo said. Ezio was shocked. "She can be protected by the creed." Ezio said in defense. 

"I believe you Ezio, but she may not be ready for that level of commitment for a place that's not her home." Leo thoroughly explained.  

You finally placed the food on the table. You heard every word they said but remained silent. After they ate Ezio was about to leave.

"Grazie ____. I appreciate your help in this. Leonardo, keep out of trouble." Ezio said leaving.You bowed to him and said "Be careful.

"I hope I can see him again." You thought. 

 "Are you done ogling Ezio?" Leo said as you blushed getting caught staring. "I was just looking at the birds that's all!" You walked back and started doing your chores in order to wipe your mind of what happened. 

As usual you wrote in your journal before you went to sleep.

                                            Dear journal,

                              **_I met Ezio today! My heart felt like it could burst! He's even more hot than he was in the video games. He needed help with a document and how can you say no to him? I admit I was nervous when he was looking over my shoulder as I started to translate. My hand was trembling and I had to stop a couple of time to breath. It seems that he  doesn't trust me very much. I don't blame him. Its not like I'm from here. I wish I could gain his trust. I read the books as well as I played the games. Ezio seems so lonely even after all he accomplishes. I want to at at lest become a friend to him. I know if I do I might pollute the time stream but being here and talking to them in general might already done that. Still I don't want to ruin his future. _ _Leonardo has been great teaching me things and how to live in this timeline. I want to go home but I have no idea where to start. I wonder if I will ever get home. See the friends and family I left behind. I'm alone in a strange world of the past._**   

 You yawned. It was late you had some errands to run early the next morning. You place the journal under your pillow, blew the candle out and went to bed.

 

 

  



	2. The adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a taste of what its like to live in ancient Itlay

Its been three days after Ezio's visit. You found yourself daydreaming about him often but try to brush off the possibility that you two can be together. 

Leonardo has been very distant lately you noticed. He has been avoiding the guards and locking himself in his study. You started to get worried. After you were done cleaning you decided to air out the place and let light and air fill the place. 

You looked around for any more trash and saw a page. It was one of the pages you translated to Ezio. "I'll tell Leo I found this but where should I put it?" You thought about his study or bedroom but both were too messy to leave anything important there. You decided to put it in your journal for safe keeping.

As you lastly opened the main door you saw that Leonardo was arguing about something. Before you could ask The guard stormed off. Leo grabbed you and quickly ran inside the building. 

"Leo? What's going on? What happened with that guard?" You asked him. "I don't have time to explain ____. Just listen. In three days I want you to go to 'The sleeping fox' and tell La Vope that I won't be at this location anymore and the Borgia has moved again." He said. You started to get scared. 

"Why? Who's-" 

"___. I am truly sorry but I can not tell anymore than this." Leo said running off into his study again. You chose to eat to calm yourself. "What in the world is going on?" you thought.

 

That night you wrote in your journal again.   
journal  
Dear journal

Leonardo's been acting very weird. Well more than usual. He's keeps hiding in the study and the guards are more irritated with him too. I wonder what he did? And what did he mean about going to the sleeping fox? I Don't even know where it it is let alone know La vope! He's a thief he's not gonna believe! me Maybe in the morning I can ask wher- 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"LEONARDO! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the-" You thought. You were scared to go to the door. Leo quickly got up and ran to your room. 

"___! Go out the back door! And You know where to go."He whispered to you. "But I thought-" 

"I thought we had more time. We can not afford for you to get caught. Go and find La vope." Leo said going to the door.

"Leo-"

"Go!" he said.

You froze. Then you did as you were told. 

Grabbed the only thing you valued,your journal, then ran to the back door.

 

You look around to see if the coast was clear. The guards were still in front of the study waiting for Leo to come out. "Excuse me gentlemen. How can I help you?" Leo said opening the door. He talked in front of them so they won't see you from behind.

"This is the last warning Da Vince! You will work for the Borgia or die!" The biggest guard said. Leo signaled with his hand for you to run. 

You were torn. You didn't want to leave him, but you can't help him either against those guards. You finally decided to run the other way. 

 

 

You held the journal tight to your chest. You ran into the market since its the only place you're familiar with.

It was still late at night and you weren't sure that anything was open at all. The only thing you thought of was opened was......Taverns and inns. Both Spelled trouble for a lost girl on her own.

"Crap! What am I gonna do?" You thought as you looked around. You heard guards march behind you. You started to panic and look for the nearest place to hide in. 

 

Of course it was a tavern but it was the only quick option you had. You hid under a messy table. The Tavern wreaked of alcohol, sweat, and cooked meat. It was hitting you all at once and it almost made you throw up. You waited for a bit before you crawled out of the table. Men was singing drunk, Some were passed out and girls giggled as they flirt. 

 

"Maybe I should ask the bartender where it is." You thought. You walked to the bar after avoiding the drunk men. The bar was sticky and it smelled. 

"Um hello?" you ask meekly. A man in the bar turned. He was dirty, big, and very scary looking. Looked like a nasty troll. "What the hell do you want wench?" he said scratching his butt with out care.

"Gross." you thought. "Um.....can you tell me where I can find the sleeping fox?" you asked. 

"WHY?! You saying that tavern is better?! You want to leave the best tavern around!?" He said with a angry voice. You ran out of the bar scared. 

 

You were outside the tavern trying to calm yourself.

"He could of just said no." you thought. "What should I do now?" 

"HEY! I....I..remembur.....yous! The.....Artisss Servanttt.......!" A slury voice from the tavern said. "Oh no!" You groaned. It was the guard from the day you first got here.

"Better run for it." You thought but the guard caught your arm. "Where youss thinkss yourrr goinggg ign....!?" His grip was harsh. You started to struggle.

"Let go of me!" you said. He jerked you closer to him. "Watch your......mm..m.m.. mouth you little......whore! Yous....lucky Is....didn't aress...you.! Now ass..s.s.s..payment.....you give....me a kisss.s..s..s.s." he said licking his lips. 

"Gross!" You smacked him so hard he lost balanced and hit the ground. "I better split!" you thought. 

You bumped into a whole group of guards who saw you slap the guy. "You little bitch! You are under arrest on charge of assaulting a guard of the Borgia!" he said. 

"What?! He grabbed ME! And tried to force me to kiss him! You should arrest him for harassing me!!" You yelled. Bad move. You forgot that you can't mouth off in this time period.

"Oh.....getting feisty huh? Let's add resisting arrest and harassing a guard to that charge huh boys?!" the man said. They all laughed at you. 

They had you surrounded and started to close in. "What do I do I'm trapped!" you thought. You looked around for a way out but the guards blocked every opening. As they got closer your breathing started to get heavy. You froze out of pure fear.

 

Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst beside you blinding you and the guards. You and the guards started coughing and rubbed your eyes. You felt a hand grabbing yours leading you away from the guards. You heard cries of pain behind you. 

You were confused since you couldn't see and trying to breath. You ran blindly with the person who grabbed you. You started to get scared and started to fight the person who grabbed you. The figure pulled you into an unmovable embrace. 

"Buona sera Bella. It is alright. " the silky smooth voice said to to your ear. Could it be? The figure let you go.

Once you whipped your eyes you vision finally exposed the figure. "Ezio!" You said. You hugged him tight. It was nice to see a friendly face tonight.

"I am happy to see you to ____, but we need to flee before more guards arrive!" he said freeing himself from your embrace. You nodded. You both started run. Guards were all over the area.

Ezio realized that both of you were still trapped. "Cazzo! We cannot be spotted or else they will-"

"How about the rooftops? We can get away faster up there." You suggested. Ezio looked up then smiled at you and said "Molto bene. Come." he said offering his hand. Normally you would take his hand but you didn't know what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" you asked looking at him. "You do not want to fall do you?" he said with a smile. Right! You can't climb. 

"Right." you said taking his hand. He jerked you and flipped you so that you would land on his back. You blushed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"Hold tight." he told you as he began to climb the buildings around you. You were surprised how strong he was supporting you and him as he climb. In truth it was really hard for him, but it was the only way that the both of you could make it so he endured the pain. 

Your grip got tighter when you saw how high you both were. "Easy____. We are almost at the top. We will find the tunnel entrance." he said reassuring you. He got to the roof then looked around for the tunnel entrance on the ground. 

"Get off the roof! You should not be here!" A watch guard spotted both of you. "Merda! Hang on!" he said. You put your legs around his waist as he sped up running to roof top to roof top. You wasn't sure if it was your heartbeat or Ezio's you were hearing. The guard still chased you both. 

You felt nothing but air as Ezio jumped from the roof tops, but you had to remember to hang on especially when he would land. Ezio had to make his jumps and turns carefully because the pull could make both you fall or pull in the wrong direction. Each step got heavier. You knew he would get tired soon.

Then you spotted the Entrance as he swung from the lantern. "There behind us to the left!" you said as you pointed. Ezio looked and saw it too and head straight there.

As Ezio lepted again the guard shot him in his left arm. "AGH!" he cried. "Ezio!" you cried. He had his right arm on the ledge as the left didn't and started to bleed. He told you to move so that his body,mostly his back, shield you from the bolts firing. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to lift you both. He looked around and luckily found wagon full of hay but you didn't see it. 

"Do you trust me _____?" he asked. Uh oh. 

"Y...yes? why do you-"

Then he started to swing to the right. After a third swing he let go of the edge letting you both fall. He wrapped his arms around you as both of you fell. You felt zero gravity free fall and tighten your grip on Ezio. He chuckled while falling. 

 

SWISH!

Right into the wagon. You where on top of Ezio. You blushed. "So close....." You thought. You started to get up but Ezio stopped you by pulling you down.

"We must wait until the guard gives up." He warned. You lied your head on his chest trying not to move. You again blushed feeling the warmth of his body so close to you. "This dream is AWESOME!" you thought. Did you imagine it or did you feel Ezio heart skip?

"Were did they go? I just saw them!" The guard said looking down from the roof. Despite the fact that you were both well hidden from him you buried yourself into Ezio scared that the guard would find you both. "My eyes must be playing with me. I might go see the doctor after this shift is over." he said walking away. 

You both waited for a couple more minutes then got out of the wagon. "Well that was thrilling...." you said trying to calm yourself. You dusted the hay off you. Ezio came them dusted your hair for you. 

"Um...Thank you for saving me Ezio." you said blushing. "Nessun Problema." he responded still getting the hay off you. "The entrance is not that far. We better leave before-" "AGH!" Then he grabbed his left arm. 

"Your hurt!" you said looking at his arm. "I can manage." he said. "No way! Doctor first, then the tunnel!" you said. Before he could say no you pulled him with his good arm to a nearby doctor but not before checking for guards. You didn't notice that it was early morning now and the sun was rising. 

The doctor said it was a flesh wound and should heal quickly. He gave Ezio medicine and you both headed towards the tunnel. He let you go in first. 

The tunnel was narrow but well built. It was like the sewage tunnels but cleaner and no water. The lanterns over your head lit the way. "We use these tunnels to evade the guards." Ezio explained. 

"Cool. Is it only one way?" you asked. "No. We have tunnels all over the city." he said. "You could make escape routes too in case the guards follow in the tunnel." you suggested. 

"Not a bad idea." He thought but he realized he told you too much. "Why were you at the tavern so late _____?" he asked.

"I was looking for the sleeping fox. Leonardo told me if some guards come by the study I should leave and find La Vope." you explained. 

"Why La Vope?" he asked. "I don't know. He said to go to him and tell him that the Borgia has moved him from his study and avoid going back there." you said. 

"Leonardo been captured!?" He yelled. "Yes. I wanted to help but he told me to leave before they take us both." you said. 

"This is troubling. Now we do not know were Leonardo will be held." he quietly said. " I-" you started to say but then you remembered something Leo said.

This was a day before the guards came.

"____. I understand that you know alot of what happens in this timeline but you can not say anything to anyone about the future!" He said. 

You disagreed with Leo. "But we can save lives and time if we-" 

"No! We do not know if the timeline will be the same if you tell us. In truth I am surprised you being here has not alter time already." 

"____. Under no circumstances that you tell anyone about the future especially Ezio." Leo said.

"I figure of all people I should tell it would be him." You said. "Ezio has enough on his plate. Future alteration will only make it worse for him." he explain. 

You thought about it and he was right. "But what if he doesn't do what he does in the future?" you asked. "No matter what do NOT tell him." he said.

 

"Were you saying something ___?" Ezio snapped you back to the present. "No its nothing." you said. "Turn left." he said as three hallways were in front of you. 

It felt like forever since you came in but you finally found an opening. "I will go in case of trouble." Ezio said climbing up. You waited for a moment until he stuck his head down and said. "It is fine. Let me help you." he said climbing down. 

You said "No its ok your arm-" Then lifted you up until you could reach the switch." Pull the lever down then lift the handle vertical wise." he instructed. 

You did as you were told. He put you back down. You felt something shift under you. Then the floor rumbled under you and Heard a loud click that you jumped behind Ezio. Then the ground lifted both of you up to the tiny gate. "Why didn't you do this first?" 

He chuckled. "I wanted to see how you would react." he smiled like a little boy after pulling a prank. "Hmp!" you said. 

 

You climbed out of the entrance and saw the Rosa in Fiore. The game didn't do it justice. It looked more like a mansion. The inside was a palace with beautiful roses on the railings and the sun beaming from huge windows. The girls were gorgeous with gowns fit for princesses, with skin and hair like silk and talking like queens . Chairs and tables fit for Royalty clocked in red. Silverware shining like jewels. 

"This place is amazing!" you said. You couldn't help it. You stood in awe of the jewel in Rome. "It is nice that SOMEONE appreciates the changes I made." a cold voice can from right. 

"Claudia." Ezio coldly responded. While you were in Awe of the place he looked like he couldn't wait to leave. 

A women who was a few years younger than Ezio came by to greet us. Another woman whom you assumed was his mother Maria.they were both beautiful. While their mother had kind warm brown eyes Claudia's was the opposite.

"Who is this Ezio?" Maria said gesturing to you. "This is _____. She's a friend of Leonardo's. He was captured recently and she needs a place to stay. Mother, can you and Claudia watch over her?" he asked. 

"More like she's another one of your conquest and you want to dump her on us since your done with her." Claudia said coldly. Her and Ezio glared at each other.

Ouch! You knew that she and Ezio didn't patch up yet but that still hurt.

Maria gave Claudia a motherly glare. "We will take care of her Ezio." She said placing a gentle hand on you. 

"Thank you." he said then looked at Claudia. "Make sure she's safe and can handle herself." Ezio said coldly leaving you to them. 

"He must really care about you." Maria said looking at you. You turned then bowed." Thank you for letting me stay here. This place is beautiful." you said politely. "You talk funny. Where are you from? I never seen a girl like you around. I guess Ezio would go with any girl now."

Ouch. Again you were trying to brush it off but it still stung. 

"Claudia be nice. I can see this poor girl went through a lot. Come with me miss ____. I will show you your room." Maria smiled warmly at you. 

You were thankful that She was there to make things a little more smooth. The room was decent. More room than Leo's and it was a bit fancy with sheets and a tiny dresser. "We recently fired one of the girls for remaining loyal to the enemy so we have a spare room." she said as you went in.

"Thank you so much. Ma'm" You said bowing to her again. "Do not be so formal. I will tell the girls to fetch you some food,a bath and some new clothes. "She said.

She was so nice that you could have sworn you saw white wings and a halo over her head. "Thank you....I don't know how to thank you for...*yawns*.....Sorry." you said.

"Its quite alright. Now gets some sleep. In the morning you will begin your training." She said.

 

huh? "Training for what?" you asked nervously.

"Do not worry. I know you do not want you to be courtesan. I'll teach you how to survive. Be ready at dawn my dear." Maria said with a dangerous grin.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns a few tricks to help her adjust to her situation

That grin she gave you mad you very nervous. Will this training be hard? You thought of the movies Rocky, Mulan, Karate kid, and other movies that had hard training scenes. 

"I hope I'll survive!" you thought falling asleep.

 

 

As promised you were waken by one of the girls at dawn. You dressed in one the servant clothes. You didn't mind though because you didn't want attract attention to yourself.

Maria was waiting for you outside after you ate. "Good morning ____. Are you ready for your first lesson?" she said to you.

"I guess we will find out." You said nervously. "Indeed. Walk with me. I have errands to attend to." Maria said walking towards the markets. You walked beside her.

"We are more than the common whores of cities. We use the job to our advantage." She explain in a serious hushed tone. You knew this but allowed her to continue. "We can steal, spy, even kill without being noticed. We teach our girls to handle themselves in any situation. Learning to Adapt is very important in survival my dear____." 

"Yes Signora." you said. "What will I do since I'm not one of them?" You asked.

"You will be our errand girl. Buy food, clean rooms, helping out our girls,and send out messages. You will work in the background making sure everything is were it needs to be." She explained. Great another house maid gig.......Got to do what you can to survive though.

You both stopped at the food market. Maria pulled out a list. "Let's start you out with shopping. I will need bread, apples, cheese, sugar, grapes, cloth, silk,roses and wine. And do not linger." she said giving you the list and stood by as you left.

You went to get the bread first. The bread stand had stale and old bread. Despite what was out you saw that people with fancy clothes were getting the fresh bread. 

"Excuse me." You said. A man around 26 yrs came to you. "Yea?" he said. "May I have some fresh bread?" You asked. "We have no fresh bread. This is all that's left." he said. You knew he was lying, but you didn't know how to call it. If you yelled guards could come, but you can't leave without bread. 

"Let's try nice approach" you thought. "Can you make more fresh bread please?" you said with a sweet smile. "No! Now go away!" he said. "Well that didn't work." you thought. "I Saw you giving out fresh bread to others." You said. 

"Because they have money! Now for the last time beat it!!" he said shooing you. 

 

 

You walked away with a defeated look on your face. "Now now___. Do not give up so easily." Maria soft voice said.

"I failed to get bread. That's pretty pathetic." you said sadly." Only if you give up ____. I saw how you looked at the situation and tried to use different methods and that's good. You already know how to look at a problems with different options. The only thing that stops you is that you need more than a couple of options. Many times you have to combine ideas or work in the middle of trouble." Maria explained.

"How? I don't know how." you said. "Practice. I will show you myself multiple situations that you will need to overcome. Try to avoid stealing. Come and find me but do not be seen." she said waking off. you waited for a moment then went around the market. Then you spotted another bread stand. It looked the same as the other.

Maria was talking to the baker. "I would like a dozen bread good sir." she said. You Hid behind the flower stand next to the bread stand. You were lousy hiding too but no one really paid attention to you. "Sorry. We are fresh out." he said.

"Come now. A skilled man like you should have plenty of baked goods." she said with a charming smile and touched his arm. "Well I guess I have a spare batch some where. " he said clearly fallen for the flatter trick. 

You were shocked at how well it worked. You saw Maria come with so much bread that she could barley carry them. You ran to help.   
"Thank you____. Now let's see you getting a wagon for us ____." she said. 

"Oh. Yes of course Signora." you said. You walked away and started looking around. In a few minutes you came with a wagon. 

"That was fast." Maria said shocked. "I used the flattery method on the guy who sold it to me. It really works!" you said proud that you did it on your own.

"Good job, but we still have a lot of things on this list to buy. Remember you have to many options for each situation." She said leading the way as you pulled the horse that pulled wagon. 

 

 

As the day went by you learned many tricks of the trade. Maria showed you how to flirt, taunt, talk tough, even threaten others at the right time and place. She even got alittle scary once or twice to scare off a guard. You truly respected Maria. She was so wise and so kind. Dealing with the death of her husband and two sons, And help Ezio and Claudia with the brotherhood too?! You couldn't help but admire her. 

It was getting late so you both decided to head back to the Mansion. You put up the supplies where they belonged. Now all was left was to return to put up the horse and wagon. You went to the back of the mansion but no stables.

"Signora Maria, is there somewhere I can shelter the horse?" you asked. You didn't want to just abandon it.

"I am afraid I do not. Maybe Claudia knows ask her." she suggested. "I was afraid you gonna say that." you said. You felt nervous about facing Claudia.

"Don't worry ____. She's alot nicer than she leads on. She's just frustrated that her brother doesn't trust her to be on her own. I know Ezio. He acts like that because he fears for our lives. Poor Ezio feels responsible for us. The death of his brothers and father was......." the more she talked the more teary eyed she became. 

You place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say more." you said. She smiled at you. She hugged and started crying. All the pain of the loss of her loved ones began to spill out of her.

You couldn't think of anything to comfort her so you said nothing. You held her close until she was calmed down. Once she was down crying she looked at you.

"It has been awhile since I had a good cry.*Sniff* I was trying to cover it up for Claudia and Ezio for so long......*sniff*" she said whipping her eyes.

You hugged her again. "Its good to have a good cry. To let everything out." you said. "Thank you." she said hugging you back.

 

 

"MOTHER! MOTHER WHAT IT IS WRONG? I HEARD YOU CRYING!" a voice came from the back doorway. It was Claudia.

"What have you done to my mother you tramp?!" Claudia said before ripping you away from Maria. "I was only....." You began.

"Claudia! She came to help me. I had a moment and she helped me through it. I raised you better than that!" Maria said defending you.

She looked at you then at Maria. "I am....sorry. I appreciate you helping her." she said but her tone was still cold. 

"Um I would like to ask you something if that's ok." You asked. She looked at you for a moment then said "Speak." 

You didn't like how she commanded you like a dog but asked anyway. "Do you have any empty sheds around? I would like to keep the horse if that's ok." you asked politely.

"No we do not." she said flatly. "Claudia. Do not lie to the girl." Maria ordered her sternly.

Claudia grumbled and said "There is one. The people next door used to use it for storage but left it abandoned. Do what you want. The horse is your responsibility. You have to take care of it if you want to keep it!" she said stomping off back to the mansion. "Now excuse me. I have a business to maintain." she said before slamming the door.

Maria sighed. "I am afraid that she has linked her anger towards Ezio to you as well ___. I must apologize for her behavior." she said.

"No need. I have couple of (sisters/brothers) so I know a thing a two about sibling hostility." you said. "You have siblings ___?" she asked. Crap! You were supposed to keep your mouth shut!!

"Y..yes. But I got separated from my family. I miss them." you said honestly. Maria gave you a warm motherly hug. You hugged back and couldn't help but imagine your mom's face instead of Maria's. "I am sure you will find them again. Do not lose hope ___." Maria said letting you go and going into the Mansion.

 

It was about sunset so you placed the wagon next to the shed. 

You tried to make the horse comfortable as you could. The horse was a little scared of you but was too tired to do anything about it. The horse was a ____ breed. The (Mare/Stallion) was beautiful. The mane was silky smooth and the coat was shiny with a nice (color) shade . 

"Hi there. My name is ___. Nice to meet you." you said gently rubbing the horse down. The horse started to relax. "Aw....you are adorable aren't you.....I'll call you.....____. How's that?" 

The horse looked at you confused. "Perfect match right? Goodnight____. I'll see you in the morning." you said. You made sure the horse was secured before going back in the mansion. Your promised to take care of ____ as well as your other duties to the Rosa. 

 

 

For the next lesson you learned how to blend, because let's face it you suck in hiding anywhere. It was really hard at first. You freaked out every time and you would breath too hard making you easy to spot. 

The girls didn't make it easy for you either. The girls knew that you were not from around here and tease you a lot for it. On time Maria wanted you to practice blending by using the girls. You would get in position while Maria turns her back. After finding a spot in a group, the girls would start tickling you, whispering insults, or do anything making you easy to spot. Maria tried to help you out but she couldn't be there for you all the time.

The next part of the training is pick pocketing. Of course it took you some time to do it. 

You didn't like stealing from others at all but you knew that it was an important skill you need to learn how to survive as Maria said. You and your conscience had a couple of battles that gave you away when you tried to steal. But eventually you decided that you had to adapt in order to live. You saw the girls steal and pickpocket smoothly and tried to practice doing it like they did. They would sometimes call you out while you practice or trip you when you try to get away. You had to calm yourself by breathing slowly and clear your mind and do the act swiftly. After a couple of close calls you eventually got the hang of swiping coins. 

It was hard work try to get every thing that was needed but you made it work. Every thing time you were payed you tried to give most of the money to the shed to fix it up and to ____. You tried to get ___ some horse supplies. ___ has gotten use to you after you would feed (him/her) every day and grooming too. You bring ___ along for shopping most of the time.

You would often tried to write in your journal in ___ Stall after you got most of the chores. After grooming ___ you wrote in your journal sitting next to the relaxed horse. "Good (Boy/girl)."

 

Dear Journal,

After the whole Leonardo disaster, Ezio lead me to the Rosa in Rome. Its beautiful! If only the people there was a bit more friendly. The girls like to tease me or pull pranks on me to deal with the stress of their 'clients'. I wish I could go home. I had enough of this dream world. Thank God that I got ___ and Maria as friends or I wouldn't want to live in the Rosa for long.

Ok, And I want to see Ezio again. It was terrifying but at the same time it was fun while we were being chased by guards. I felt like flying as I held on to Ezio as he lepted from building to building. My heart was racing. Then falling from the building was so scary I thought I squeezed him a bit too hard. My heart stop when I felt the free fall. This is really an adventure. 

Even though the wagon was full of hay, it still kind of hurt falling into it. My body felt a little stiff and sore, but Ezio got most of the impact. He must do it soo often that it probably doesn't hurt him that much.

Aside from that I learn a lot of cool things around here and it really works when I tried it. Its awesome having this knowledge and using it in real life. No one at home will believe me. If I ever get home that is. I miss my family. I miss my life. Will this be my life now?

 

The next few weeks, eventually, you got hang of things and tried to avoid conflict. One day while you were preparing lunch for everyone in the kitchen you saw one group of the girls tried to speak to Claudia privately. "Signora! We must speak with you!" the woman said. 

Curiosity took you over and you tried to eavesdrop on them. You hid behind a statue.

"No! I told you that plan is too dangerous. It will cost too many lives of the girls if the plan fails and that is unacceptable!" It was Claudia. She marched to her office closed the door. 

"We can't wait for her approval! We can meet with the man ourselves and we can find out where Catarina is being held." the leader of the group said. "But if Signora finds out-

"Shhh......She would not know where gone." the leader said. The others eventually agreed not to tell her. They were about to move.

You blocked their way. "Stop! You can't just run off and endanger everyone for this slim chance of information!" you said angry.

The girls laughed at you ."Look girls! The poor dirty servant has pearls of wisdom to share." the leader said making the rest laugh. "Go back to your little horse friend freak!" one said. "Yea and Signora Maria is not here so no one is here to protect you!" another said. 

 

"What's going on!?" Claudia said bursting from the office. 

"I-" You started to say. "She wanted to go through with the plan Signora!" the leader said. "We were trying to tell her that it was wrong to disobey you but she wouldn't listen!" another said. 

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Claudia screamed at you. You froze awestruck that she quickly believed them over you.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" you thought. I worked like a dog every day and this is what I get?!

"Claudia I wouldn't do such a thing! I'm trying to help you by-"

"I want no more of your lies! You Are no longer welcomed at the Rosa! GET OUT!" she said.

You couldn't move. Where will you go? how can you survive?

"NOW!" she said point to the door.

You want to prove you didn't do anything but you knew Claudia wouldn't believe you. You tried to keep calm and walked out trying to fighting the tears building in your eyes. 

As soon as you got to the door you ran! You didn't care where you would go you just ran! 

"I am sorry you had to see that girls." Claudia said

"It is alright mistress. We know you only do this to protect all of us." The leader said. Even though Claudia did what she thought was right she felt something in her gut that told her something was very wrong. 

 

 

You ran as fast as you could. You stop once you realized that you were in a huge abandon field. You sat down on the field trying to catch your breath. You felt so angry yet sad at the same time. You were mad and felt that all your hard work meant nothing to Claudia or the girls. It also made you sad that Claudia didn't even think twice when she quickly threw you out. You were all alone. 

"What do I do now?" you said to yourself with tears still in your eyes. You sighed and looked up at the sky. It was so clear that you swear you could touch the stars and caress the smooth orb of full moon. You saw the moon's light cover every piece of land in front of you. The sight was so serene and peaceful as the wind brushed the grass and trees. You felt yourself calming down. "Ok! I can do this." you thought. 

"Are you sure they will follow you?" a husky voice said. You felt chills in your spine. You had no weapon, no way to call for help and have no idea where you are. "Crap....crap......crap....crap...." you thought. you laid down on the ground on your belly praying that no one sees you. 

"Yes the Puttanas have no idea what they are in for. I set up a meeting for them to arrive. Once we kill a few the others will flee leading us to the master. Some of those whores killed Borgia captains and we will have blood for blood!" another man said. 

Despite everything you decided to craw towards the voices. You hid behind a tree and tried to peek at the men. One was a captain and another was a low solder. The other one you recognized as the traitor in the video game.

The whole meeting was a trap! You had to warn Claudia! But first you need to figure how to not only leave but find out how to get back alive!

 

 

 

Maria was returning with ___ with supplies and hour later. Maria put ____ in the stall then went inside. She notice that the mansion was a little disorganized. The dinner wasn't ready, the clients were leaving unsatisfied, the girls were restless and irritated with each other. The mansion was looking less clean and presentable than it should. 

Maria went to Claudia. "Claudia what happened? How did this happen on the short time I left?" she asked her. "I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are." she said to Maria. She was a bit stressed trying to see how all the business could fall apart so quickly.

"Where's ___? She's supposed to be helping around the place. Its not like her to not do her chores." Maria commented. Claudia said nothing and looked away from her mother. "My daughter, what are you not telling me?" Maria asked sternly.

"I had to let her go." Claudia said. "What?!" Maria said completely surprised by this." What reason did you have to throw the girl out on her own!? You know she has no where else to go!" Maria scolded her. 

"She was trying to be defiant and I can not tolerated disobedience. "She said coldly not looking at her mother. "CLAUDIA!" Maria yelled. The whole mansion stopped moving.

"What happened to you? My daughter is not a hardhearted girl. What happen to my little girl who would not hesitated to help those in need?!" Maria yelled. 

Claudia said nothing. She thought about what her mother said. She had no reason to be angry at you whatsoever. As soon as she started to think about you the more shame she felt about the way she treated you. You help make The Rosa in Rome more efficient and helped whenever you can despite all the hard times. She hated to admit it but You made things easier for her to work. She was more ashamed that she knew that some of the girls were bullying you and did nothing to stop them. 

"I....what have I done?" she said shamefully. "You must first make up for it by finding her and bring her back." Maria said sternly. Claudia nodded. She truly wanted to set things right. 

Claudia clapped her hands and spoke. "Girls! We need a meeting now. Tell your clients to leave now!" 

They did as they were told. After the last disappointed client left Claudia gathered the girls into her office.

"Girls! I made a terrible mistake. We all made a terrible mistake. We all treated _____ very shamefully. We all took out our frustrations on her and that was very wrong. We took what she did for granted and cast her aside without a second thought. And NOW look at us. We act like wild girls with no common sense whatsoever. We need to first need to find _____ and bring her back to the Rosa, second clean up this mess here that we made ourselves!" Claudia said addressing all the girls.

Claudia sent one group to look for you and another to stay and fix up the mansion. Claudia want to get you herself but she needed a lot work done at the Rosa. "I'll will take care of it. You focus on bringing ____ back." Maria said. Claudia nodded.

She went with the searching with the girls. The girls went to every store but no sign of you. Then Claudia heard men shouting in the middle of Rome. 

 

 

 

"Get back here you!" The man said. It was two guards and he was chasing you. You tried to get back but they heard you trying to sneak away and chased all the way back to the city part of Rome. Only the two guards came. The traitor ran off.

 

"Its ____!!" she said. "Girls! I found her!!" she cried. The girls who heard her ran to her side. 

"You two distract them while I get ___." she told them. They nodded and got to work.

The two girls flaunted and flirted and called to the guards. Claudia snuck around and grabbed you arm. You jumped when she did. "Huh? Claudia?" you looked at her questionably. 

"We need to get you out." she said to you. "No! Wait you don't understand!" you said. "Signora Claudia." one of the guards addressed her. 

"Do I know you?" she asked. "Yes. We were the ones who offered you the Borgia's plan for Catarina. " the tall Guard said. Claudia finally recognized him. 

"Now. What do want with this girl?" She asked. The guard smiled coldly at you. You didn't like the look at all. "Well she was being rude to us and that is-

"Liar! You were trying to kill me and everyone at the Rose!" you said. "What?!" Claudia said in shock. The guard was still smiling. "Well looks like there is no point in hiding now!" the guard said and pulled out his sword. 

Before you realized what you done your body was in front of Claudia pushing her from his sword. Before the guard regained his advantage Claudia had unsheathe her small knife from her waist and stabbed him directly on the neck.

"AAAHHH!" a woman near by screamed. "I want no part of this!!" a man said. A crowd of people ran. "We better get back." You said. 

"Yea. Make sure no one sees the body before you get back." Claudia told the others. The girls nodded then went to dispose of the guard. 

The solder began to run but you threw your hard sole shoe at him and it hit him on the head. "Nice shot!" Claudia said as she went to him and stomp on the back. "Now will you kindly tell us where they are holding Caterina?" 

 

 

After he gave you both the information, Claudia slit him throat. The girls got rid of both bodies and was on their way home. Claudia couldn't bare to look at you. After everything she put you through you came back to help them. "Um....____?" she said embarrassed. 

"Yes?" you said. "I'm......I'm sorry ____. What I done.....What we all done to you was wrong. I'm so ashamed at our behavior. I would understand if you wanted to leave." Claudia said barely looking at you.

"Ah forget about it. Besides I got no where else to go right?" You said. She smiled but it was gone in a second. "Please forgive me and my girls for what we''ve done." Claudia ask. 

"Of course Claudia. Now Let's get back before your girls drive your mother insane." you joked. Claudia laughed then nodded.

From then on, you two were close friends. After all the bad things, it got better than it ever was. The girls eventually said sorry and some offered to help out around the mansion too. And Now you have the information of the whereabouts of Caterina.


	4. Meeting the War hungry General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the general of mercenaries and his wife.

For the pass few days you and Claudia have become best friends now. All the hardship you dealt with in the past was gone. The girls was treating you better and helped out more so that all the chores wasn't all on you. 

Claudia was about to go to Tiber to meet up with Ezio. You made sure that everything was perfect before she had to leave for the meeting to tell about Caterina. But plans were changed. Ezio himself came by the brothel instead. 

"Ezio? Che cosa fate qui? What happened to us meeting at-" asked Claudia clearly surprised.

"A change of plans. The mercenaries are in need of help and I had to move the meeting for another date." Ezio explained. That's not right! He's supposed to go rescue Caterina now! You wonder if your interference is the reason history is changing right before you. CRAP!

You and Maria came in as Ezio walked in. "Figlio mio! Its good to see you my child." she said hugging her son. "Madre...."he said with a smile. You were a little nervous seeing Ezio again. They hugged for a while then Ezio turned to see you.

He smiled at you and you tried not to show your blush. Maria saw and smiled at your reaction. 

"____. Cher ami, How are you? Has my sister treated you well?" he said taking a small cold glance towards Claudia. She met his gaze. Then she once again felt the shame of what she done. "I had- 

"Welcomed me without question. She taught me a lot and I'm honored to have her let me stay and have her as a friend." You said to him. 

Claudia looked at you surprised. "____. Why...?" Claudia thought. Maria smiled at you.

Ezio looked at you questionably then looked at Claudia. "Really? Is that so?" he said not sure if what you were saying was the truth but he'll deal with it later.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that. You could have just sent a pigeon or a messenger. "Claudia said coldly. "I wanted to see if you were hold this place up." Ezio said with the same tone as his sister.

Maria knew better. She knew he wanted to check on them and you too. 

"Its good to see you Ezio. I'm glad to see you in one piece." you said giving him a hug to ease the tension in the area. Ezio smiled and hugged you back. You loved hugging him. He felt so warm and strong. 

"I'm glad to see you too ___. Its nice to have a warm welcome besides my mother." Ezio said. Before Claudia had time to respond Maria spoke first.

"So what will you do now Ezio?" she asked. " I will go to see if I can help solve whatever is bothering them." Ezio told everyone. 

"You're going by yourself?" You asked.You didn't like him going on his own. Not to mention dangerous.

"It'll be faster for me." he said. You couldn't hide the worry on your face. "You can't! That's dangerous! You should at least bring one person with you." you said not liking his plan.

"Actually I'd like ____ to accompany Ezio on his trip." Maria said.All three of you went silent. All eyes were on Maria. 

"You do?!" all three of you said. 

"Yes. I have a letter to deliver to Pantasilea and Bartolomeo. I also want ____ to go to get some experience outside the brothel and keep Ezio company." Maria said. 

You alone with Ezio?! You were a nervous wreck. "BBBUt Signora-" you babbled. "But mother-" "She'll be safer here-" All of you were talking at one time.

"____ is going with you Ezio! Capisci? End of discussion." Maria said calmly. "I'll help her pack what's necessary and you BOTH will be on your way." she said heading to your room leaving the tree of you in shock.

 

 

"Mother wait!" Claudia said running after her. "Why are you sending her too? She'll get hurt!" she said walking with her. 

"Have faith in them. They can take care of each other. Besides I think there is something going on between the two." Maria explained. Claudia looked shocked. "What do you mean?"she said to her confused. 

Maria sighed. "Come now daughter. You must see they way she looks at him. Also I can see he's slowly beginning to like her. And to tell you the truth, I want her to be there for him." she said.

"You mean when Caterina......?" Claudia asked. She seen how her brother has fallen hard for her, but never saw her really return his feelings at all for him.

"I know full well she has no intention of returning what Ezio feels for her. When that happens he won't hear our words, but ____ might be able to anchor him to what's really important. She's a good friend to both of you and nothing is more valuable than a good friend." she said.

"I see." Claudia said. "I hope they come back alive." she said. She really was worried about you. You became close friends and she didn't want to lose you like she lost half of her family. You both talk a lot about pain, and family, and try to help her as much as possible with the Brothel. She was worried but trusted Ezio to protect you.

 

The Next Day......

Ezio was walking to the stables to get ready to leave. "Why would mother send her with me? This is could put her in danger!" he thought. "I rather not go against my mother but I do not want to lose someone close to me again." he said. He sighed then caught the sight of you brushing (horse name).

You were getting ___ ready for the long trip. You couldn't help but be nervous that your going out into the real world but also with Ezio! 

"You can do this ___! You can do this!" you thought trying to steady your breathing and tried to stop tr. The horse sensed your feelings and nudged you affectionately. You smiled and stroked (horses name)'s neck and said."I'll be ok......Thanks." 

Unknown to you Ezio was watching calming your horse. He slowly walked towards you as you didn't notice him.

"You are a natural with horses I see ____." He said calling to you. You jumped slightly at his voice. "Ezio!" You said grabbing your chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" you snapped at him.

He simply chuckled and said. "My apologies ___. I did not mean to frighten you." he said playfully bowing to you. "Think your soo funny don't you?" you said annoyed. 

"Well then bella, are you ready to depart?" he asked getting to his horse. "Yes. Just need to......." You looked at (Horse name) and gulped.   
"Get on...." you said.

"Have you not ridden a horse before ___?" Ezio asked looking at you questionably.

"Uh.....no. I haven't" you said honestly. You sighed embarrassed. You drove a car but a horse is a different story. You were sure that he would laughed at you.

It was the opposite. He came by your side and gently placed his hand on your shoulder. "Its alright ____. I'll show you how." he said gently.

After a few failed attempts you finally got on the horse and both of you were on your way.

 

After packing all that you need you were both on your way to Bart's place. You and Ezio was on a trail together. He said both of you can make it at sun down. With no music or snacks it will be a long ride there. "I miss cars and cell phones!" you thought

Riding a horse was harder than it looked. You had to keep adjusting yourself to ride but you trusted ____ and you knew that your bond was strong with the horse. 

"Having trouble ___?" Ezio chuckled. You said stubbornly."Just fine thank you." then ____ suddenly stopped for a moment and you almost fell. "Whoa!" You let go of the reigns and grabbed (Horse name) by the neck instead. 

"Just not used to riding a horse...." you said trying to calm yourself down. "Hehehe. I can see that." he laughed.

Then a man ran passed him and spooked his horse. "Whoa boy!" Ezio said trying to calm him down and patting him. You smiled. "Not so easy is it?" You teased. He couldn't help but smile at you. 

You felt your heart thump in your chest and your face warm up. "Keep your cool ____. You can't get involve with Ezio. You'll just mess up his future." you thought. 

"You remind me a lot of Ca-" He started then slowly said. "Caterina......" then his whole mood changed from happy to very sad. He grew quiet and rode ahead saying nothing looking ahead. You couldn't stand seeing him like that so you rode up with him. You placed your hand with his and said "Cheer up Ezio. I'm here if you wanna talk." 

Ezio looked at you for a moment. Then he placed his warm hand on yours and smiled. "____.Thank you." he said. The horses got too close a bumped into each other causing you to fall into his chest. Ezio held you so that you couldn't fall. You looked up into his dark brown eyes. He returned your gaze into your (eye color) eyes. You both froze as the world stopped for just a moment for you both.

You could have sworn you felt his hand go to the curves of your body. Your body shivered. "Wait! Is this really happening?" you thought.   
"Sorry about that." you said. "It was not your fault." he said. You both let go of each other.

You both were quiet until you arrived at your destination. 

 

 

At sunset you finally made it!  
The building was huge but not as big as The Rosa. Still it had a vibe like it was more that its size.

Ezio smiled as you looked around like a child in a toy store.

"Ezio! I knew you come!" A booming voice came from the right hand side of the Barracks. You almost fell because he surprised him. 

"its good to see you too my friend." 'Ezio said getting off the horse. You had a difficult time trying to get down. You almost fell as your leg got caught.

Ezio saw this and immediately went to catch you before you hit the ground. You held onto him tightly as the fall came so fast. He did the same. 

"___! Are you alright?!" has asked holding you. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him. He was truly scared for you. You only fell why would he react this why. "Um...yea...I'm fine. Just tripped that's all." You said as he put you down.

"Well well well...The Ladies man has caught another little angelo huh?" Bart said laughing. After he said that, you and Ezio looked away and blushed.

Ezio walked to Bart with a serious expression. "I received a message from you my friend. What happened? Is it the Borgia? The French?"

"Well....no. But its just as important!" Bart said. "Which is....?" Ezio asked. You leaned in curiously. You don't remember this happening in the series so this was a surprise for you too.

"A break!" Bart said with his arms up. You both looked at him blankly. "A....What?" Ezio said annoyed. "We had a great victory over the sporco French and......well...." His voice got lower and his eyes.

"Bartolomeo? Is something wrong?" Ezio said concerned. Then Bart had the warmest smile he

"We didn't get the chance to celebrate my marriage with Pantasilea since the French attacked us. I wanted to make it official to all of Italy!" He shouted. 

"That's so sweet!" You said. "I would love to go-" Ezio cut you off. "I am happy for you my friend but I must get back to the creed-

"NONSENSE I INVITED YOU AND YOU SHALL STAY AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" Bart came and embraced his friend. "I Must return-" 

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FOOD! POOR THE WINE! PLAY THE MUSIC AND GO FETCH SOME PUTT-"

You gave Bart a cold glare knowing what he was about to say. 

"Ahem. I meant fetch my wife so she can enjoy herself." Bart said dragging Ezio along to the building. 

Ezio realized he couldn't reason with him and decided to go along with it. "He's hasn't changed at bit." he thought. 

You stood there not sure whether to follow or stay put. 

Then the two stopped for a moment. "Little Bella? Why are you just standing there? Come and join us!" Bart said to you signaling you with his hand. 

You were surprised. "Um....really?" you asked. "Of course! As Ezio's woman you have to come as well. Besides I think my wife would enjoy your company." Bart said marching to you and embraced you to. 

You both blushed when he said 'Ezio 's woman'. You both spoke out. "I'm not his-" "She is not my-" 

"COME MY FRIENDS A PARTY AWAITS US!!" Bart shouted. You both groaned and followed him to the building.

 

 

As soon as they entered he screamed for his wife. "PANTASILEA! My love where are you?!" Ezio never thought he see his very battle hungery friend so love-stricken! Was it like this for him everytime he fell in love? 

"I am here love. You found Ezio?" She asked coming up the stairs. "Yes and a extra guest." he said looking at you. "Who is this?" she asked. "Apparently a very special woman." He said looking at Ezio. Ezio turned blushing. 

"Special?" she said looking at you a bit coldly. "Um....My name is (first/lastName). Nice to meet you Signora." you said bowing to her.

"Charmed." she said with a smile but her tone was cold as ice. The men didn't notice but you surly did. "Not again!" you thought. You just got Claudia to be your friend. 

"Time to celebrate, my wife!" Bart said happy as a little boy. 

"Yes. The men had already started." She said walking ahead of all of you. She secretly eyed you as she walked back to the stairs. "Wait a moment love. Can you find something for ____to wear?" 

You looked at yourself. You did agreed that your attire was a bit boring for a celebration but you didn't want to bother them with a dress. "Please don't bother with me I'll just wait around to-" 

"Nonsense! Ezio's lady should be in something fancy!" Bart said at Ezio again.

"Ezio's woman?" She said looking at you. You blushed and avoid looking at Ezio. "I See...." she said slightly embarrassed. She felt bad for treating you so bad.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHE IS NOT MY WOMAN!" Ezio shouted annoyed. Bart only chuckled

Despite the fact that you didn't want to get involved with Ezio it kind of hurt to here him say that about you.

"Come___. We need to get you prepared for tonight." Pantasilea said grabbing your hand leading you away from the men to get dressed.

"Well the women are gone! Now my friend tell me more about that angelo you are so fond of." Bart said again. "Did you not hear what I just said?!" Ezio said. "Come now my friend. Your whole body is being pulled to that girl. I've seen it the first moment you both came." Bart said.

"You're seeing things!" Ezio said storming off in a huff. "You can not fool me my friend." Bart whispered.

 

 

 

You and Pantasilea were searching in her room for a gown. "I wanted to apologize to you ____." she said looking at you. "Why?" you asked. "I misunderstood my husband. I was rude to you because I thought he liked you. I can't believe I got so Jealous. We just recently got married and I'm already so possessive of him." she said to you. "Its alright. No harm done right? You only did that because you honestly love him." you said. She smiled at you as she blushed. 

"You have a interesting accent. Where are you from?" she asked. "Um...I-" KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in!" Pantasilea said. A maid came in to say "The chief wanted to know what to cook for the occasion Signora."

"Tell him I will speak with him shortly." she told the maid. "Yes my lady." she said leaving the room. The room was big. It reminded you of a fairy tales castles or a princess bedroom with velvet curtains and soft carpet with a hug silk bed. "I think Pantasilea made Bart more fancy because I know it didn't look like this before she came." you giggled a bit.

You were amazed of how beautiful the dresses were. So many colors and the designs were so original. "These dresses are amazing!" you said. "You think so?" she said looking at them. "I think this (Fav color) dress will look good on you." She said handing you the dress. 

"I love it!!" you said admire the dress. "I'm sure Ezio would like to see you in it." she whispered. a small sting came back into your heart as you were reminded of Ezio's words. Your mood was changed instantly. 

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked worried. "No. I don't think he's interested in me." You said sadly. "Why because of what he said? He did not mean it. You have to understand that men are a little slow when it comes to love. I mean Bartolomeo was very oblivious at first." she said. "But Ezio 's a flirt. He usually charms his way to any woman but with me lately its like I make him uncomfortable in general." you said.

"I think its because he can't flirt with you that he likes you. He has to be natural not his flirty persona." she explained. You thought about what she said until you heard something move in the room. "What was that?" you said instantly on your guard. Pantasilea looked around the room. "No why?" she asked. You have an weird feeling that someone else was in the room and seeing how big the room was it was possible that the person was hiding.

"Oh right! I need to go to the kitchen to talk about dinner. Try it on ____! I'll be back soon and if you need help call for a maid she'll be outside the room." she said leaving. Before you could speak she was already gone to the kitchen.

You froze to hear around you. After a minute or two you relaxed and started dressing. You did had to call the maid since the dress had so many layers and lace to tie up but eventually you were in the gown. After the maid fixed your (Hair length) hair you were done. You looked at the mirror and froze. You didn't even recognize yourself. You were absolutely breath taking. To your hair to your feet was beautiful. 

"Wow! I look great!" you thought posing in the mirror. "I will find you shoes lady ____." the maid said. "You can just call me ___." you said not liking the title lady. "I'll be back!" she said leaving you.

"Maybe this won't be a bad night after all." you said as you strut along the room pretending that your royalty. 

"Believe me it will be a night you will never forget." a deep husky voice from behind said. Before you could react you were hit on the back of your head. As you slowly drifted you heard a voice say "I got you.....Pantasilea."

 

 

Cher ami = my friend

Che cosa fate qui? = what are you doing here?  
Figlio mio = my son


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to find a way to escape her captures

I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED BROTHERHOOD

 

It was already night time. Bart's barracks was lit up from top to bottom. He spared no expense for this celebration. Ezio was still in shock that Bart would be married! He thought he still live in the field of battle even if there is no war.

Ezio was outside checking defenses. He walked to each corner checking if the guards were on the job. He felt something was off. No one was attacking, but he felt that something dangerous was at the barracks. 

"Solder! What's the status of the defenses?" Ezio said. "All clear signore Ezio." the captain of the guard stated. "I see." Ezio said. He climbed up the Barracks to look over the land. It was like he said. It was clear. "Cos'è questo? What is this feeling? I don't see anything but I feel like a whole army is right in front of me." he thought out loud.

Then he suddenly heard something from the bushes outside the gates. "I knew it." Ezio said preparing to attack the intruder, but before he could Bart snatched him up off his feet form behind.

"I knew you were out here! I told you to met me in the dinning hall!!" he said growling. "I was coming but I had to make sure the Barracks was secured! Now let me go because I saw someone hiding in the bush-" Ezio yelled. "I'll get someone else to look into that. Now let'd have some fun already!!" He said dragging Ezio by his shirt.

Then Bart looked around for a guard. He found one by the stables. "You! Check those bushes outside!" Bart ordered. "Yes sir!" he said saluting him. While he asked another guard to open the gate, Bart was dragging a very annoyed Ezio. "Tonight, WE FEAST!" He shouted while Ezio struggled to get free. "Lasciami andare!" Ezio said.

 

 

Little did they know that the guard that checked the bushes got pulled into the bush and had his throat slit. "Time to strike."a voice said.

 

 

 

Ezio was sitting in the huge dinning hall with Bart. He was boasting about all of his adventures to his men. The table was filled with food and decorations was bursting with bright colors. Music filled the hall as the men danced and ate.

Ezio of course was determine to find an excuse to leave and get back to work but Bart would always make him sit back down. "I'm hurt Ezio. You rather do boring work than spend time with your friends." He said faking sadness. 

"Its not that and you know it." Ezio said tapping his fingers on the table in a angry manner. "Relax Ezio. All work and no pay makes you unlikable to ladies....and friends. Maybe we should call up your lady friend to lighten up your mood." Bart said smirking. Ezio's fingers flinched when he mentioned you. "I have no interest in her- " "Speaking of lovable ladies here comes mine! " Bart said as soon as he caught sight of Pantasilea. 

He was so happy to see her that he overlooked her worried expression. Ezio noticed and also noticed that _____ wasn't with her. He got up his feet as soon as she got to the table. "Where's ____? I thought she went with you? "Ezio said trying not to sound worried. "I was hoping to find her here." Pat said. 

"Find her?" Ezio repeated as his heart beat quicken. "I went to the chief to discuss dinner and she was in the room trying out dresses. By the time I got back she was gone. I asked the servants but they haven't seen her either, so I hope she be here." Pat said worried. Ezio's body automatically got tensed up." Where could she be? It's not like her to wonder off without telling anyone." Ezio thought. 

Before any action could be done a scout ran into the hall and scream" WE'RE UNDER ATTACK SIGNORE! THE FRENCH ARE ATTACKING!" Then everyone froze on the spot. "Cazzo! I was right!" Ezio growled. "DEFENDED THE BARRACKS PUSH THEM OUT THE AREA! ALL OF YOU, GO!" Bart shouted. "Throw me Bianca! Stay here Pantasilea." he said catching the sword and kissing Pat on her head. She nodded seeing both men leave to fight.

 

 

The men sprinted to the door. When they opened it they saw a battle right inside the barracks. The scout was right French solders was getting into the opened gates. "How did they get through the gates!?" Ezio shouted. "Figure it out later. Get them out!" Bart said. Ezio nodded as they both charged into the action. 

Bart Roared as he punched kicked and swung his sword like a club. He clearly broke bones, and left his enemy crying or permanently silenced from a blow of strength to their skulls or to a vital organs. Ezio's style was less on strength, and more on speed and precise aim. Ezio would swiftly countered the enemy's attacks, and use his hidden blade to the skull,the neck, or a swift stab of a vital organ. Ezio's kills were more clean than Bart's but every now and then he used his sword. 

After minutes of confrontation the French just stopped attacking. Them they suddenly retreated. "WE DID IT! We ran those cani sporchi out!" Bart said. Ezio saw the men leave but their faces weren't in panic at all. In fact their faces were more confident than before despite the fact that they loss a huge amount of their men. 

"Qualcosa non va. This feels off my friend." Ezio still on guard. Bart shook his head "Your so para-" 

 

"Bonjour Senior d'Alviano!" a voice called from the front of the Barracks. Everyone gathered at the front gate. They all saw the french man Octavian himself on a horse while his men walked. 

He greeted him in French but Bart interrupted. "Why don't you come closer and say that?!" he roared. "You must learn how to speak French. It would mask your barbaric insensibility." He said with a uppity manner. Both Ezio and Bart got annoyed of his Superior complex. 

Bart scoffed and said. "Perhaps you could teach me. In exchange I'll teach you fight since you do so little of it!" He said annoyed. "As much fun as this parlay has been. I'd like your unconditional surrender. Before sunrise" Octavian responded. Then Bart chuckled softly." Surrender? Is he serious?" Bat thought. "My lady Bianca will whisper it in your EAR!!" Bart shouted.

The Frenchman smiled. Ezio and Bart didn't like the way he smiled. It was filled with a sneaky secret. "I'm afraid another lady would object to that! Pantasilea I believe is her name is." he said lifting his hand. Then his men came up next to him with a woman in a regal dress with a bag over her head. Bart and Ezio froze. How? They had just saw her!

"That bastard!" Bart said shaking with anger. Ezio was angry too. Using a loved one to get a automatic win? That's a cowards way to win. Ezio might enjoy killing him. Then Octavian snapped his fingers. The men removed the bag to reveal his trump card. Bart and Ezio eyes widen as well as their mouths. Bart's men followed their expression. 

It wasn't Pantasilea....It was _____. Octavian took their silence as fear. "Pretty thing isn't she? personally I think she's a little young for my taste. And to be messing with an old barbarian like you." he said playing with _____'s hair. ____ growled in response.

Ezio blood was boiling. Why? Why was he so angry that he was touching you? Bart was still in surprised. "Is he kidding me?" he thought.

 

_____ knew that she had to do something soon. She saw that some of Bart's men snickering at the french men. Even Bart was holding in a laugh.

You turned."My husband will kill you all!!" _____ shouted. Bart and Ezio looked at each other confused. "What is she doing?" Ezio asked out loud. Bart shrugged. Ezio was about to leave but Bart held him back. "Let go-" "Hold on Ezio. Looks like your friend is hatching a plan." Bart said.

"You know my terms. You come unarmed at my camp to surrender to me." he said turning the horse leaving with ____. 

 

 

Reader's POV

"Man. What a mess I got myself into....." I thought as my captor dragged me off. I had to follow them to the camp with....no...shoes! I was dragged off when the maid went to get me shoes.....terrific. 

"Let's go d'Alviano!" The guy holding me said. I didn't respond because I forgot I was pretending to be Pat. Since I didn't comply He pushed me ahead so hard I tripped almost fell to the ground. "Careful! We need her for negotiations and we are not like those peasants. Act with class good sir!" The General said despite the fact that he's the only one with a horse while everyone walked. 

With no shoes it didn't take long for my feet to hurt. The dirt road didn't help with all the rocks around. I didn't bother asking if someone would carry me. Man did my feet hurt. Sharp pebbles and I had to keep up others wise they push me again.

Luckily we didn't have that much longer to walk. The camp was in the horizon get closer and bigger. I don't remember the camp being so big and wide. Once more they had so many men in armor. Escape is looking very bad right about now. Should I wait for dawn for them to get me? Or should I go out and plan an escape?

As I asked myself Octavian shouted out "Take her to my room. Guard the room. I'll be planing how to overthrow that dunderhead D'Alviano. We have plenty of time until dawn. And patrol the perimeters for spies." he lead his horse away from the group. Most left but three came with me to his room. I try to memorize the area. I even tore off fabric on my arm and left a small trail to lead me out of this maze of a camp. 

"Welcome to your new home!" a solder said sarcastically as he pushed me into the room. I barely caught my balance. I turned to the door as he closed it. I ran to the door. I heard him say" You two stay here and make sure she doesn't move! Understand!?" he said. Then I heard him stopping away. "She's kinda hot to be his wife don't ya think?" "Kinda.....is she clean? I mean she might be whoring around you know?" "Sickos!" I said trying to figure out what to do.

I sat on the bed rubbing my feet. I looked around. For a camp this room was pretty fancy. It look like a mini mansion for him while his men slept outside of it. "A home form home huh?" I thought. My right foot was bleeding a little the left was a little bruised but fine.

I placed my foot on the ground to try to test how the damage was. It was pretty bad. I limped to the door and asked "Can have some water?" The men didn't respond. "Um...my I please have some water?" asked again. "Speak French wench!" he said or what I think he said. I had no Idea how to do French. I can barley understand it let alone speak it. CRAP!

So much for water. I went to the bed again. I ripped off another part of the dress to wipe my feet. I winced at the pain but it had to be done. I ripped off some more to wrap them on my feet. The only thing I got for socks. Better than nothing. I felt bad for ripping a beautiful dress but I can apologize after I get back alive.

"Get back...." I said. Get back to where? Rome? Or to my home in the 21st century? I'm starting to think that I might never get home. I felt tears build in my eyes of the thought of not seeing my family again. To achieve my dreams and to see familiar faces again. "I wanna go home....." I sad letting the tears out while I cried into the bed. 

 

Normal POV

"Scouts! Follow him to his camp and come back and tell us what's going on. The rest of you clean this place up!" Bart ordered. They left as soon as he gave the order. 

"We need to talk Ezio." for once Bart had a very serious tone. Ezio nodded and followed him inside.

He, Ezio, and Pantasilea were in the war room. Ezio was livid pacing around. "Merda! That's why _____ was missing. I'll kill him! If he lays a finger on her I'll....!"

"Calm down Ezio. You're no good to her dead." Pat said laying her hand on Ezio. Ezio took a moment to breathe. "Forgive me signora. You're right. We need to form a plan." Ezio said quietly as he placed his own hands in his face. "What's going on with me? *sigh* Not now. we have to take this opportunity to take him by surprise." he said. 

"I still don't see why she let him think that she was you." Bart said to Pat. "She knew that if she did he would probably kill her and attack us any way." Pat explained. Again Ezio contained his anger. All these thoughts about ____ clouded his mind. He shook him off and tried to think about a plan. 

"She gave us a head start. Let's gather what we do know: Octavian thinks he have an edge on us and thinks we have no choice but to follow him. We know that ____ will try her best to keep Him thinking that she's me. We have a time limit as well. Sunrise to form a plan to sneak in and over power the french's ranks." Pat said with a serious face. In truth she felt awful. Like it was her fault that _____ was kidnapped. She wanted to do her best to get her back. 

The room went silent for a moment thinking about their options. Ezio and Bart wanted to do a frontal assault but Pat suggested to wait and for the scouts to get back for a plan. They were talking for hours on how to get _____ back.

 

Bart thought about it for a moment. "But we have no idea how-" "SIR! The scouts returned with a report on the General's camp."an outside solider reported bursting into the room panting from running. 

"Good send them in."Bart ordered. The men walked in. One was big with the another skinny one. "What did you find out?"   
The big one spoke first. "Bad news I'm afraid sir. The entrance is thick with french men all around with armor.." He said. "I see how that can be a problem. We can scale the walls and-" "That won't work sir. The walls are so tall that they can't be scaled." The skinny one replied.

"I can climb it." Ezio said. "Even if you can we CAN'T. You be ripped apart in that camp by yourself." Bart said. Ezio snarled that for once that Bart was right. "What do we do?" Bart said. "We become the French!" Pat said with a light bulb lighting up in her head. What do you mean mio caro?" Bart asked Then Ezio caught on to her plan. "I see. We can disguise as french solders and walk right in." Ezio explained. 

"Brillante! I love it!!" Bart said clapping his hands. "I'll bring in some armor form some of the french camps in the area." Ezio said standing up and heading for the door. "Ezio!" Bart called to him. Ezio stopped when he got to the door. "Make sure you kill them without a fight. The armor needs to stay clean.....and we'll get her back." Bart said. 

Ezio said nothing as he slowly left. "Don't worry ____. I'll find you."

 

 

A hour before dawn. 

_____ woke up to a man yelling. Must have dozed off after crying. "I thought I told you to feed her! Now get some slop and feed it to woman! Got it?!?!" someone shouted. ____ Wiped her eyes and tried to remember what was gong on. "Oh right. Trapped in french camp....great." She thought. Then she smelled an opportunity. "When he comes in I'll hit him on the head with.....um." Then she looked around for something hard. The only thing she could find was candle holders. Close enough.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come on and get your dinner wench!" She assumed he said. The noise gave her a mini heart attack. "Ok breathe! Just get the holder and hide behind the door." she whispered to herself as she calmed herself. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she assumed he was saying. 

She got hold of the candle holder and hid behind the door. Then she put her hand on the handle. She inhaled deeply. No room for mistakes. She knew if she hesitate her chance was gone and could be killed. "You can do this." She told herself. Then she opened the door slowly and the man came in with a bowel of slimy smelly broth. Luckily, he was only a couple of inches higher than her so she had a chance to hit him dead on. She closed the door quickly. Before he had time to react she nailed hit straight on his head.

He fell right to the ground head first. She froze "Holy crap! that actually worked?" she said. She then check to see if he was breathing. He was! "Good my plan was not to kill anyway." she said. "Hey! What's going on back there?!" the second guard said. 

"Uh oh forgot about him!" she thought. "Ok! ok! Think think think!" she said. Then she looked at him and thought "His clothes!" "HEY WHATS GOING ON?!" he said again. She knew she had to say something or else she was toast. "Relax I'm coming! She.....uh.....wants me to feed her....or else she'll start.......screaming!" she said in a deep voice."Why are talking in Italian? Well as long as she's quiet do it." 

"Whoa! That was close." She thought. She took of her dress. Then She quickly tried to strip the man of his armor and put it on herself. It was complicated and weird to put on. She decided to put on the tassels and shoes first. They barley fit her. Then she tries the breast plate but it hurt because it was intended for men and her chest started to hurt. Then she put on the gauntlet and the helmet last. The rest of the armor was too big. Then she pulled the man to the bed and pulled the covers over him. "At least he can take my place." she thought.

She inhaled again and prayed that her cover won't be blown."Alright let's go." she thought. She was opened the door carrying the bowel he carried. "Why did it take so long?" he asked you tried your best to understand."I'm assuming he's angry about something." she was thinking. "Annoying girl. Knocked down the bowl, Need to get another bowl." you said. He looked at her weird. 

"Did she fight you or something? Your armor looks awful and loose." He said looking at her. She swallowed hard and said "uh yea...."  
"Why are you still speaking French? You been in this place too long and starting speak like those heathens. She nodded. She thought of one of the only words she knew in French " Obtenir de la nourriture." Then she tried to walk as quickly as she could. "HEY WAIT A SECOND!" he said.

She froze "Oh no! He knows! CRAP!" she thought. Her heart was pounding and her breath quil. "No..." She turned to see him march right up to her. "Please no...." "Get Me a bowel too!!" he said. She sighed in relief. She may not get all of what he said but it was enough to know that she wasn't caught. She nodded and quickly walked off.

"Alright let's hope I can get out of here alive." She said walking away.

 

Dawn

 

Ezio and Bart with the army Was walking into the camp to make the "deal" with Octavian. "Remember we charge on my signal." Ezio said to Bart. Bart nodded. "Let's go." Bart said in fake chains. 

Then when the solders saw Bart coming they alerted everyone on the camp. Then one alerted Octavian of everything. "Fetch the girl and meet me in the middle of the camp." he ordered the solder but before he could leave another came in and said "She's gone! She's not in the room!" he said. He went pale. "What do you mean she's gone! If they realize this they'll wipe us out!!" He said in a panic. "Wait! We lost her but they don't. I can use this to my advantage. Do we have a dress around here?" he asked.

"She left her's in the room with the guard knocked out in the bed." The solder said to him. Octavian smiled. "Since he's the reason she escaped we can use him as bait. Bring him to me and dress him in that dress. as long they don't see the face they won't know the difference!" He said with a wicked smile.

While Octavian was putting his plan into action _____ was completely lost. "Where are those torn fabric I left?" She thought. She was wondering in the camp for a while trying her best to avoid anyone."Wind blew it off. Figures." She hid inside a wheel barrel full of hay as she saw solders gathering on one Area. Then she suddenly heard someone speaking. 

"d'Alviano it has seem you have seen the light." Octavan said to Bart. _____ Barley poked her head out to see what was happening. "Enough of your crap! Release me wife!"Bart said. "Wait? Wife?" She thought. She got out to tried to see the scene. Since she was wearing armor and they were paying attention to Bart she was invisible. 

"So much entitlement from a man born with nothing to his name " He said Brushing Bart off. "Mine is worth its currency, unlike yours which is counter fit!" Bart retorted. You chuckled a bit, Some off the crowd looks at her. She cleared her throat. Then Octavian said. "How dare you!" he spouted. "You think commanding an army grants you nobility? Nobility comes from fighting besides your solders not kidnapping a woman to cheat your way out of battle ! Why don't you grow a pair and RELEASE MY WIFE!" Bart shouted. No matter how many times _____ heard this part on the video game it was truly inspirational in person. ____ truly admire Bart. 

 

But the question was if ____ was in the crowd who was Ocatvian holding next to him in a dress and a head sack? "Wait if I'm here....then who is......." She thought looking aound the crowd. When Ocatavian saw Bart saw him creeping closer he started to lose his nerve. His hand on the gun started to shake until.....

She pushed into the crowd to see but then she heard a gunshot echoed into the air. "Must be Ezio and his signal." She thought. But then she heard "_____!!!" From Ezio. "Wait, that's not right." she thought. Then like clockwork chaos erupted! The men Bart brought had broke out to fight off the others. Ezio was gone but Bart was still fighting. She knew that it would be dangerous to go in but she knew that they needed to know that she was alive.

"Bart! Hey!" she said heading towards him. He looked at her and charged for her."BART WAIT ITS ME _____!!!!" She screamed before swung his sword. She tool of the helmet to reveal herself. "What? But we just saw-" "I left before all this happen." Bart froze. "Not good. Ezio thinks your dead!" He said to her. "Wait what?!" She said shocked.

Bart grabbed her and charged though the mob to catch up with Ezio. Every now and then he tell her to hide when he was over run by solders. She felt like Ashley for RE4. After a few minutes of fighting they finally reached Ezio with Octavian. He was on top of him landing the final blow. She turned her head when he did. She was still not use to death by ones hands.

"Ezio! Its ok! She's right here!"Bart said to him Ezio looked stunned to see her. He ran as fast as he could then embraced her tightly. He said nothing."Ezio? Are you alright-"

Then all of the sudden a dying Octavian weakly aim his gun to Ezio and Whispered "Die....Assassin...." BAM

"EZIO!" ____ said then a loud thud came as the body fell to the ground While Octavian finally had his last breath.

 

 

 

obtenir de la nourriture= (get food)  
mio caro= (My dear)girl

Lasciami andare!= (Let me go)

"Cos'è questo?= (What is this)

cani sporchi = (filthy dogs)

Qualcosa non va (Something's wrong)


	6. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets lessons from the general himself

I Don't own Assasins creed games or books.

 

The Barracks was secured. The men was proud of the victory over the French and was finally able to concentrate on The Borgia. Yet despite the victory some felt they lost something precious. 

It was two days after the battle.

It was morning when Bart and Pat was talking to the doctor. Ezio was sitting in a spare room with you in the bed. You were asleep recovering form your injury "How could I have let this happen?" Ezio said looking at you.

 

 

Flashback

 

Then all of the sudden a dying Octavian weakly aim his gun to Ezio and Whispered "Die....Assassin...." BAM

"EZIO!" You said pushing Ezio out the way. The bullet went straight through your left shoulder. You fell with a thud. Ezio got up seeing you pass out from the shock. "____!" he said seeing blood oozing out of your shoulder. "Get her out of here! I'll finish up here!" Bart said.

Ezio snapped out of it and nodded. He picked you up bridal style carefully and headed back to the Barracks.

 

 

Present

Ezio was in deep in thought as he watched you. "Why? Why am I so concerned with this girl? Every time I'm with her is like everything about me goes out the window. I can't even function! Caterina never made me feel..." He stopped when Caterina came to mind.

"If I want a future with Caterina then I can't babysit ____. As soon as she wake up I'll return to the Timber hideout. She'll be safe to recover here. I'll let Niccolo keep an eye on her when she's healed. I can't keep my promise to Leonardo to watch her anymore." He thought out loud. 

He got up and stroked her cheek as she slept. He looked at your wound and sighed. He still hated the fact that he was an experienced assassin, yet you saved him instead of him protecting you which he promised Leo.

"Forgive me ____. I wish I could be stronger to handle this. Please be safe il mio amico coraggioso. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." he whispered. 

You moved a little." Did she hear me?" He thought. 

"Ezio...look out." You moaned. 

He felt extremely guilty. He was about to leave you here and you was still thinking about helping him.

He sat back down and continued to watch over you. 

 

 

Pat and Bart were worried about you but Ezio never left your side.

The doctor was amazed that your injuries was healing. Since your body was from the future you can recover a lot better than people in this time. Regardless that the injury wasn't that damaging you still needed a lot of time to rest.

"Its amazing! I never seen anyone with this injury heal so quickly. Still I would recommend she stays in bed for a couple of weeks to be safe." The doctor said to Bart and Pat. "Thank you Doctor." Pat said paying him as he left.

"She must really like Ezio in order to take a bullet for him." Bart said as he and Pat walked to your room.

"Believe me, she's more than smitten over him. Povera ragazza " She said to Bart. "Even a blind man can see how she feels." They stopped at the door to then room.

"Then Ezio must be blind as a bat! How can the ultimate ladies man can overlook a girl like ___?" Bart said confused.

Pat shook her head. "He's not sure how to react to her. He's been through a lot an-"

 

"She's waking up!" Ezio's voice echoed. They both quickly entered seeing you moving. You tried to moved but winced when a throbbing sharp pain shot up your left shoulder. 

"Ahg! Man that hurts! What's wrong with me!?" you said grabbing your shoulder. Ezio got out of the chair and quickly went to you.

"You were shot ____. The doctor said you should be resting for a while." Ezio said making you lay back down like you were a fragile doll. Your whole left arm felt awful.

You looked to Ezio who had a very angry look on his face. Looking at your wound made the whole incident come back to him.

"___ what were you thinking?! You could have died!" Ezio snapped.

You looked at him for a moment then got angry. "And What was I supposed to do?! Let him shoot you!?" 

"What type of moron jumps in front of a bullet?! The least you could have done was-" 

"Ezio now is not the time for this!" Pat said. Ezio was silent for a moment then left the room without a word. 

"I'll go talk to him." Bart said following him out.

Pat sighed. 

"He's the most ungrateful jerk I've ever met! I Take a bullet and he gives me nothing but a hard time!! Ow!" You said massaging your shoulder.  
"Don't take it personally. He's just worried about you. You know he never left your side when you were out." Pat said sitting next to you.  
You froze then blushed at the thought. "Really? He did?"   
Pat giggled at you. "Yes. He was so worried for you when you were shot. Poor man didn't even sleep or eat until he made sure you were ok." 

"Then why does he act like he hates me so much? I don't understand." You said. It wasn't just Ezio's behavior you didn't get. It was yours. Why were you so offended? Isn't this what you wanted? To avoid getting involved with him? 

 

Meanwhile at the horse stable Ezio was trying to cool off. Bart was on his way to the stables as Ezio brushed ____'s horse. 

"I didn't do a very good job protecting your master (horse name)." Ezio whispered to the horse. (Horse name) nieghed sadly.

Ezio noticed Bart was coming but he didn't turn to look at him.

"You got it worse than I thought ladies man. Why else would you act like this? When they took her You felt helpless didn't you? You wanted to rip everyone involved in her capture to pieces. " Bart said breaking the silence.

Ezio refused to look at him. "I told you I-"

"I felt the same way When I thought it was my wife. Why are you holding back?" Bart said in a serious tone. "She cares about you and its more than obvious that you-"

"Abbastanza! I'm just looking after her for Leonardo's sake. That's all! I...there's nothing between us......because..." he trialed off.

Bart thought about it for a moment. Then it all was clear to him. "Is it Caterina?" he said. 

Ezio stopped brushing for a moment then continued. "Ezio you really think that she wants to-" 

"I'm going back to the hideout. Now that ___ is out of danger I can go back to the Borgia." he said trying to repress all emotion in himself.

"Your kidding right? Your just gonna leave her? Perché? After everything that's happened to her?" Bart said stunned. Ezio was always a sucker for helping women but when it comes to ____ he's completely off. 

"As long as she's with me she's in danger. At least here she can be protected." Ezio stopped brushed and went to his own horse. He patted his horse and sighed. "Take care of her. I can trust you. If anything happens contact Niccolo." Ezio said preparing his horse to leave.

"What about you? What do I tell ___?" Bart said to him.

"Tell her...." He paused. "Look, our relationship is strictly platonic. Its better for both of us to stay that way." He straddled his horse but Bart got in his way.

"Ezio you can't be serious! I know I'm clueless when it comes to stuff like this but I know what I can see: You two need to be together. Let Caterina go and give ___ a chance. You need her!" Bart said with a harsh tone. 

Ezio was silent. Then he said "Make sure she's Safe." He rode off the Barracks. 

Bart shook his head. "Ezio..."

 

 

Later that day...

 

You were eating when Bart returned to your room. Pat had gone off after she made sure you had a nursemaid with you to get you want. 

Bart couldn't help but feel bad coming to give you bad news. He knocked on your room door.

"Come in." You said. 

He came in. He grabbed a chair to sit next to you. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked the maid. She nodded and went off.

You looked behind him. "Uh? Where's Ezio?" you asked. 

He sighed.

"He went back to the hideout. He'll come by soon when your better! You know Ezio always trying to take on the whole world by himself!" He lied laughing.

"I see." you said sadly. You stopped eating and played with your food sadly. Bart saw that his attempt to cheer you up failed. 

"I'll tell you what. After you recover I'll teach you some of my combat secrets huh? What'll you say?" he offered.

"Combat secrets?" You said looking up at him curiously. He nodded. "Just some moves that can help so you don't get kidnapped again. As fun as it was to get you, we don't want you snatched up again." he said.

You giggled. "That sounds really good. I'll take what I can get." You said. Truthfully you wanted anything to get your mind off of Ezio leaving you behind.

 

 

After two weeks your shoulder was healed. You were hurt that Ezio hasn't made any contact with you at all. You wrote a lot but you needed to vent out your emotions. 

Pat and Bart came by often to check on you. Bart cheered you up with sense of humor and Pat read to you often. 

Luckily Bart followed through with his promise to teach you a few combat moves. That afternoon after lunch Bart made the men set up a training area for you and him. They had wooded swords and shields with straw dummies.

"Today is your lucky day ____!" Bart shouted. You were in men's clothing but you didn't mind. You couldn't very well train in a dress. The loose tunic and pants gave you more room to move.

 

"Alright let's begin! One of you come here for a demonstration!" Bart said. One of his men came to him. 

"Pay attention. Say you are unarmed and a solder comes at you directly. Your arm brace can counter blades." He said as he signaled the man to come closer. As the wooden blade came Bart blocked the blade by clashing it with his arm brace. 

"It doesn't matter what direction you move it as long as the enemy is caught off guard opened to a counter strike." He explained.

You nodded. "Alright your turn!" he said giving you a spare arm brace.

"Wait what?" You looked at him horrified.

"Nothing is better than the real thing so come at me!" he said excited. "Alright! Charge!" he called to the man.

You were scared. It was true that Claudia taught you some defense moves but Bart was more direct and that made you very nervous.

The man was running towards you to hit you with his wooden sword. You were so scared that you couldn't find the strength to move. You froze when he stopped with the tip of the sword inches away from your nose.

"I'm...sorry. I...can't. I can't do it. I'm not a solder." you said said sadly. You looked at the arm brace then dropped it to the ground. "I wish I was stronger than I am now. I'm a coward." you said about to cry looking at the ground.

Bart walked towards you and picked up the arm brace. "Great...he's gonna yell at me now." you thought.

"You're kidding right?" he smirked.

You looked up surprised."huh?"

"A woman who takes a bullet, let's herself get capture to protect my wife, and manage to escape an French commander has enough courage to fill a whole army." he said placing the brace back in your hand winking at you.

You were speechless. His words inspired you and was touched that he said something so nice. You smiled and put the brace on your arm. "Let's do this!" you said getting into a fighting stance.

"That's the spirit __!" Bart said also riled up as the training continued. He then taught you tricks like hitting vital areas on the body to take advantage of. 

"Alight another trick is dodge after blocking the blow." Bart said. Another man charged after you.

Then you remembered some of the self defense moves you took back home. A surge of energy filled you. You stood your ground and blocked the sword again. Then you forced the hard part of your hand up the mans nose as hard as you could breaking it.

"AHG!" The man dropped the sword and placed his hands on his bleeding nose.

You gasped. You felt awful! You didn't mean to actually hurt someone. You ran to the man and said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ah don't worry about him. He's been through worse than that. That'll teach him to expect the unexpected. " Bart said chuckling. 

"Still I rather not have him bleed out. Go on and fix your nose." He ordered the man. 

You still felt guilty. "You'll train with me so I can have my army in tact." he joked. You blushed but you nodded. You were back in fighting stance.

"Next I'll teach you..." 

 

Bart had taught you many tricks to defend yourself on a more solder like offensive. You were both enjoying the training that the whole day went by in a flash. Pantasilea came out to tell you both it was time for dinner.

"Wow. It's already night?" you thought. 

"Fantastico! Wonderful! I'm starved! Make sure you make a huge banquet for my prized pupil! Not even my bravest man can compare to ___!" Bart said pointing to you. You blushed.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for one day. We don't to reopen that wound would we?" Pat said coming to you. You nodded as you went in.

Pat went to Bart. "How's she doing love?" she asked. "Great! She's a fast learner! If she had a sword in her hand she'd be unstoppable!!" He shouted. Pat sighed." I meant about Ezio." she said impatiently.

"Oh right....she's seems ok." he said. "Agh." Pat said walking back inside. "What? What I say?" Bart said confused.

"Anyway I received a message by bird from Niccolo." Pat said slowly walking to the banquet hall with Bart. 

"Really? Is it trouble? I hope it is!" Bart said smirking. Pat rolled her eyes. "He said he's coming to collect ____ in the morning to bring her to the hideout." Pat said.

"Why?" Bart asked. "He never said. I personally think Ezio requested it to keep her close." Pat said. "Losing ___ would be a huge lost for my army. molto deludente Such a waste. But I believe Niccolo can watch her. You really think Ezio asked him to do it?" Bart asked Pat nodded.

"He's so in denial about ___. Its denial right?" Bart asked. 

 

 

The next morning Niccolo came as promised. Pat told you to pack up to leave with Niccolo. He rode in greeted by Pat. "Welcome Machiavelli." she bowed. He got off his horse and he returned the bow. "Thank you Signora d'Alviano." he said.

"Is she ready?" he asked. straight to the point as usual. Niccolo was never one for small talk. "She's getting ready. My husband is having a hard time letting go." she said giggling. 

Niccolo was about to ask her what she meant but then you came out with Bart with you. "Make sure you practice every day. Can't get sloppy you know and make sure you eat properly to regain your strength." Bart nagged like an uncle.

Pat smiled while Niccolo rolled his eyes.

You giggled and hugged the man. Bart actually looked sad that you were leaving. "You better come visit! I'll hunt you down myself is you don't!" he said hugging you back.

"Thank you signore and signora d'Alviano for everything!" you said hugging Pat too. "No need to be formal and Please write. I would like to keep in touch. Come by when you can." Pat said hugging back.

"We must leave before dark." Niccolo said annoyed. 

"Harsh." you thought. Bart and Pat didn't take it to heart knowing that's how he is.

The man with a bandaged nose came with (horse name). "Thank you and sorry about the nose." you said going to (horse name)

"Nah. No hard feelings!" he said helping you on (horse name). 

Niccolo looked at you strangely but decided to ignore it.

As you both started to trot away from them you looked back at them.

"Bye." you waved to them happily. Pat smiled sadly as she waved too but Bart look like lost his puppy. 

"Adiós mi valiente alumno!" he shouted waving like crazy.

You smiled. "I hope I see them soon." you thought.

You both were riding for at least thirty minutes in awkward silence. You knew that he was very serious and cold in the game but you wanted to at least try to talk to him.

"Um...Signore Machiavelli?" you said nervously. He turned to you with a serious look. You swallowed hard and tried to clam yourself. "Since I'll be staying at the hideout what will I do since I'm not an assassin?" you asked trying not to sound scared.

He turned to look straight ahead. "Well so much for-"

"You'll be working for me with paper work. Ezio told me you have knowledge in the Latin language. Is this true?" he asked.

"uh....yes." you said. 

"Can you repeat that?" 

"Yes." you said louder.

"Good! You start as soon as we get there." he said calmly. 

"ugh...secretary gig." you whispered.

"Did you say something?" he said turning to look at you with scary eyes.

"uh...no...sir." you said quietly.

"Say again?" 

"No sir." you said louder. He turned back around.

"Well this is going to be fun." you thought rolling your eyes.

As promised as soon as you got there you had stacks of papers to either translate or double check for Niccolo. You had to admit this was the most boring thing you were ever forced to do. At least Leo made it fun. The only part that was decent was caring for carrier birds. The birds were really nice. You gave them you bits of your bread every time lunch. Then you started to talk to them since your in Niccolo's office most of the time. This went on for three days. Niccolo was really impressed with your work. But he never told you.

Then on the forth day Niccolo received word form one of his spies entering his office. "Ezio has Caterina! He's on his way back." he said. Niccolo nodded then the spy left.

"____! Continue working. I'm going to check on Ezio. I'll be be back soon." he said preparing to leave.

"Yes sir." you said going back to work. After he left you stopped working. You Knew Niccolo would scold you for stopping but you didn't care. You felt mixed feelings about Ezio returning. He left you alone. Granted he did stay with you when you woke up. Still why did it hurt so much if this is what you wanted?

"This isn't what I want." you finally said walking to Niccolo's bird cage. "The more I stay here the more I feel at home. And what if I don't go home? Will I stay here forever? What will happen to my family and friends in my timeline? I don't know what to do!" you said sitting next to the cage. You opened the cage for one bird to come out. You pet the bird softly and the bird loved it. You sighed.

The bird started to fly outside and landed on a tree then started to sing. You smiled. "Maybe I should go outside. Some air will do me good." you thought. You called to the bird and it came back. When you put it back into the cage you walked out the office. You stopped by to buy ink and a new journal from a nearby shop. Afterwards you sat on a bench in the courtyard and started to write.

 

Dear Journal,

 

Its been months since I did an entry. I left my old journal at the Rosa. I need to get it back but luckily I hid it in the floorboard so no one should be able to find it. I went to helping the whorehouse, then going to the general of mercenaries, get kidnapped by a French general, escape then get shot, then become a secretary in a few months I've been in the past. The weird thing is I was hoping for a life of adventure. This feels so real that I don't like it. Death is near and I can't even imagine killing some one and so many things can happen not only to me but to those I became attached to. Then there's Ezio. He's just.....I don't know. What should I feel about him? Ezio rescued Caterina today and I should be happy but part of me feels jealous. My feelings for Ezio is growing out of control and I'm afraid what will happen if I give into them. 

 

Little did you know you stayed out for a couple of hours writing. Caterina and Ezio comes to the hideout but you don't see since you continued to write. You noticed that the sun was going down not sunset yet but enough to say its late. "I better finish my work or else Niccolo will have my head." you thought returning to the hideout entrance.

 

You was on your way to Niccolo's until you heard something. It sounded like loud murmurs. Curiosity took over and you followed the sound you found the source of the sound behind a door. You put your ear to the door and listened.  
`  
"I didn't rescue you because you'er valuable to the cause." You heard. It was Ezio. "but because-

"Don't say it Ezio." a soft voice answered. Must be Caterina. 

"Why not?"

"Because i can't say it back." You knew what was coming. You only wish you could spare Ezio of this pain.

"You used me then." he said harshly.

"That sounds a little harsh.

"What words would you wish me to use?"

"I tried to explain earlier."

"You are a ruthless woman." 

I am a woman with work to do and a duty." she said calmly.

"Than whatever servers your cause goes. he said coldly. 

"I've tried to explain this to you already you must accept it."

Then he said something you never that he'd say.

"I'm coming with you." he said. Your heart sank. You wanted to walk away but something held you to that door.

"No Ezio your place is here. Who's going to lead the brotherhood if you don't?"

"But you never really wanted me." those was his final words before a lethal silence filled the air.

You decided that you heard enough and went back to Niccolo's office.

 

You felt so awful that you couldn't focus. "Stupid Ezio! He knew she didn't love him! Why did he think it would work out between them! Stupid! It was doomed from the start!" you fumed. "Do you mean him and Caterina or him and you?" you thought. You shook it off.

"I shouldn't feel sorry for him! He asked for it Mr. Ladies man! It was bound to happen! GRR! Why am I so angry!!" you paced around in Anger. 

You looked out the window to see the moon to cool off. Than you saw the most saddest thing ever in the courtyard. Ezio was by himself staring at the moon himself looking like an abandon child. You couldn't see his face but his whole body looked drained of life.

"Hmp he deserves this!" you said but as you continued to look at him your heart was tearing in two.

You cursed yourself for being compassionate. An Idea hatched in you're mind. You grabbed a pen and wrote a small message. Then you went to the bird cage and grabbed a bird. You stuck the message to its leg then released it. "I hope I did it right. Otherwise he won't get the message for three days." you thought.

 

Ezio stared at the moon for who knows how long until a bird landed on his shoulder. "What's this?" he opened it and his eyes widened. He immediately went near the river bank as instructed and waited. 

The moon rays cloaked everything around his and the breeze was a nice bonus for Ezio especially to night. 

"Looking for someone? a familier voice called. 

He was in a fighting stance ready for battle.

"Easy I come in peace." you said coming out behind him.

At first he was surprised then he turned from you.

"What do you want? What are you even doing here?! I'm waiting for Niccolo." he said coldly.

"He won't be here I was the one who sent the message." you said.

"Why? I thought this was an emergency!" he shouted.

"In a way it is." you said playfully.

"Do not play games with me I'm not in the mood!" he growled.

"I just need help finding someone and I knew you were the right man for the job. Can't you take some time to help me." you pulled the puppy dog look. 

He snarled then gave in. "What is it?" he said annoyed. "I dropped something really important here and I know since you got keen eyes that you can help me." you said.

"What did you lose?" he asked. "Oh you'll know when you see it." you said with a smile

"____ I'm not gonna-"

"Trust me. Its worth it." you said. he sighed and began looking around the bank. Despite his good eyesight and the moon light he could find anything. Unknown to him you werr sneaking behind him.

"____ I can find any...HEY!" he shouted as you pushed him into the river.

You busted out laughing. "Maybe its in the river!" you laughed. He came up with an evil look. "Let's see how you like it!"he thought. 

He grabbed your leg and pulled you into the river too. "AGH! COLD!" You said. Ezio looked your cold soaked body and laughed.

"Hahahaha! That looks suits you ____!" he laughed. "Oh its on!" you said splashing him. He did the same. You both had a splash war for couple of minute until you both felt tired and got out.

"Brr! Maybe we should do that around summer nights!" you thought. Ezio smiled at you. You were glad he cheered up. 

"Thank you ____." he said. "For what pushing you in?" you joked. "For Helping me find peace and laughter tonight." he said. "I told you there were worth looking for." you said.

You shuddered as the wind picked up. "Here let me warm you up." he said wrapping his arms around you putting you close to him. He rubbed your arm up and down to create heat. You melt in his embrace hoping he doesn't hear your heart. Then he stopped moving and just hugged you tighter. 

Wondering why he stopped you looked up. He looked down at you. You blushed of how handsome he looked wet in the moonlight. His eyes shined brighter than any star.

"Ezio ..."You whispered as your heart started to beat faster. "La mia luna nella notte." he muttered bringing you closed to him. "No...we can't...this...is...too...dangerous-" you thought.

Warm lips was all you felt then all thoughts disappeared. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer. He stopped to brush your wet hair away from your face. "____ " he said bringing you into another kiss.

"THERE ITS HIM! THE ASSASSIN. ARREST HIM." a group of guards came to surround you both

Romantic moment.......

Over! 

 

 

(The Caterina and Ezio scene was from the Brotherhood book.)

molto deludente= very disappointing   
abbastanza= enough  
Perché= Why  
il mio amico coraggioso = my brave friend

Povera ragazza = poor girl  
Adiós mi valiente alumno= Bye my brave pupil  
La mia luna nella notte= My moon in the night


	7. Training wheels off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader puts what she knows to use in assassin operations

I don't own any Assassin's Creed merchandise!

 

 

"Run ____! My horse isn't far from here!" Ezio pulling out his sword. 

You shook your head. You were not playing damsel in distress anymore. "No way I'm leaving you with all this!" you said staying put.

"Go now! This is too dangerous!" Ezio said turning to you. "No! I'm staying here like it or not!" you said not moving an inch.

"You are most stubborn woman I have ever met!" Ezio said trying to hide a smirk. 

A group of guards came. The leader had heavy armor on. 

"Get them! We must bring him to the Borgia!" The leader said marching towards the two of you.

"Move!" Ezio said pushing you out the way. Ezio quickly recovered and tried to get the leader away from you.

You got up as two guards headed your way. "Get her!" one said.

"Great no weapons...I guess I'll have to borrow one from them." You thought. You looked at the river and got an idea. You grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it to one of the guards. It hit one of them on the helmet. "Ow! You little bitch!" the man said charging for you. You ran to the edge of the river bank. "Trapped like a rat!" the first one said.

"Please have mercy!" You said. "Too late princess!" the second one said. The first one had a spear and lunged at you. You waited until he was close. You quickly step to the side letting him fall straight into the river, but not before snatching his weapon. 

It was a bit heavy but you handle it as much as you could. "You Think because you got a weapon means you can fight?" He laughed as he too charged for you. You dodged his first vertical swipe at you. You saw your chance and knocked the sword from his hand. He was completly stunned.

You took this opportunity to trip him. He fell hard then you aimed his spear at him. "This is why I can fight!" You said with confidence.

"Very clever Wench. That won't save you! Grab her!" He said. You were grabbed form behind. His hands wrapped around your waist and trapping your arms. You struggled in his grip. "Stop struggling whore!" The man said.

"Ok. Relax." You thought You Remembered some of the lessons Bart taught you. Then you slammed your foot his foot then you hit his private area with the back of your fist. 

"Ahh!...ahh!.....oh god......why!" He said grabbing his private area crying. His cries sounded like a wounded dog.

Then you pick up the spear then hit the man on the ground with the other side of the spear. You didn't have the heart to kill. Then you turned to the man who grabbed you and did the same.

Then you headed towards Ezio. You saw why he was having a hard time. The armor the guard had made it difficult for Ezio to land a blow. You knew he could handle it but you still wanted to help.

You walked slowly towards the man. Then you hit his head as hard as you could with a vertical strike. Of course it didn't work but you wanted to distract him. 

He turned to you with furious eyes."How dare you hit me you little wh-"

Then Ezio runs towards the guard then jumps. Landed his hidden blade on the man's exposed neck. The man collapsed as Ezio landed on him. 

 

 

You were a bit shaken about Ezio killing him. Ezio notice this and said "It needed to be done." he said retracting his blade. 

You said nothing. You continued to look at the dead man. Ezio sighed. "We must leave before more comes." he said grabbing your hand. He whistle for his horse. He waited for a moment then a white horse trotting towards the both of you. He pulled you towards his horse.

"You first." Ezio said lifting you to the horse. "Good boy." you said patting him. " We had to go to the hideout immediately." he told you as he jumped on the horse. You blushed as you felt his body so close to yours. His arms reached for the reins. 

"Hold tight. We have to move fast." he said as he commanded his horse to move. Without a warning the horse galloped like lighting. The bumps were hard and it was difficult to hang on. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." he whispered to your ear. Your body melted at how low and husky his voice was.

"Oook." you said in a haze. "I'm going through the countryside in case if the guards are following us." he said going the opposite direction of how you both came.

For a while you both were riding all though out the country side. Ezio made the horse slow down when he didn't see anyone following him.

You saw the sky turn from black to blue. Then you saw the sun slowly rise from the east. Your eyes widen to the beautiful scenery. The sunlight covered the land with golden light. The grass shined and the near you lake sparkled like stars.

 

 

"This is amazing." you whispered. Ezio looked at you and asked "What is?" 

"That." you pointed to the sun but Ezio's head was in the way so it seemed like you were pointing to him. You froze realizing what you did. "I....uh..meant..." you said awkwardly. 

He slowed the horse down to a stop. You were both in a more village area. He let go of the reins to cup your cheek. His eyes were low and made you feel very warm inside. 

"I would like to finish what we didn't back at the river mia bella." Ezio said leaning forward to you.

Before you could think his mouth was already on you. Wasn't sure if you should encourage him. Then you felt his arms slowly wrap around your waist. You slowly wrapped your arms around him. 

"Ezio...I...don't think this is a good time to do this. We're kind of in the middle of-" 

"They won't care. They've seen couples kiss all the time." Ezio said with a smooth voice.

"Couple? You mean you and me?" You said blushing.

"Why not? We obviously shared something last night." Ezio chuckled hugging you.

"Well I didn't want.....well I do care about you its just....I'm not from..." You babbled.

 

 

"____? ____! Wake up!" Ezio said shaking you. You opened your eyes to bright sky then Ezio.

"Huh? What happened?" you said rubbing your eyes. You were both at the Thieves hideout area. 

"You fell asleep on the ride. I didn't want to wake you until we made it to the hideout." Ezio said getting off the horse

"Figures that it was all a dream...." You thought. 

You got off the horse to see the infamous inn of thieves. "The sleeping fox" you whispered. It was just like an old school inn but skinnier than you thought. You looked at the small shops around the area. It truth if you hadn't played the game this would be the perfect hideout for anyone.

 

"Ezio Auditore. Welcome back!" a voice came out of nowhere. 

You looked around to see who it was but you saw nothing.

"La Vope. We need to talk." Ezio said in a very serious tone.

La Vope snuck behind you. "Not until you introduce me to this bella signora." 

You slightly jumped scared that he was so close to you.

"My apologies signora. I did not mean to scare you. I am the leader of this lovely establishment La Vope. Incantata." he said bowing to you. Then he took your hand and kissed it. You blushed at the contact.

"Instead of flirting with our allies, we should really talk inside." Ezio said in a low growl. 

You both looked at an irritated Ezio. He was mostly glaring at La Vope. Was Ezio jealous?

"Indeed we do my friend. I was only introducing myself. I will leave your woman alone so we can discuss the Boriga's banker." he said walking to the inn. 

"I'll put the horse up and feed him." you said going to the horse.

"But I thought-"

"Don't worry the men who were after you both are no longer following you and if they were the scouts will report it." La Vope reassured him patting him on the back.

Ezio still looked worried. "Don't go far ___." 

"Don't worry I won't. I can take care of myself as you saw earlier." you with confidence winking at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Ezio and La Vope then went inside the inn.

"She's a fiery one. I like her for you my friend." La Vope commented while they went to the back.

"For me? What do you mean?" he asked avoiding his gaze.

La Vope smiled. "You think I didn't notice the look of jealousy earlier? You must really like this one." he said trying not to laugh again.

"Why does everyone think that?! We are JUST friends. Besides I doubt she thinks of me like that at all." he said trying to forget that kiss he gave you.

"I believe one of my men would disagree with you. He saw of your little meeting with her last night from him, and he said it was rather intimate." La Vope said.

"Damn it." He thought. 

"We have more important things to talk about than that. The banker!" Ezio said hiding his blush.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile You headed to the stables with your head held high. You were proud of how your handled yourself this morning. 

"I can fight back!" you said happily. You were amazed at the way you've changed by living here. You changed from helpless little girl to educated woman who can fight for herself. "I love this. It felt awful being so helpless. Not being able to help myself much less anyone I care about-"

The horse bumped you. "Oh right sorry." you said. You strip the horse down first. Then you took a brush from a abandon bucket and brush the horse down.

The horse sighed relaxing from your treatment. "Good boy!" you said. Then you went to find feed for him. 

"Well Well! Is this the newbie Ezio's carrying around?" a man said pulling a horse in the stall next to you. Another came in behind him.   
"Can I help you?" you asked.

"We saw you play around with the guards. We want to see your skills up close." the first man spoke.

"How so?" you said stopping the brushing.

"A little challenge? Hmm? How bout you steal from us?"

"What'll that prove?" you asked.

"We are one of the best in the area! If you can out do us you prove that your the best." the other explained coming to you.

"I don't have to prove anything to you guys." you said returning to brushing.

"Looks like the little girl scared to play with the big boys." the first guy said.

"Hehehe. Yea those rumors are probably made up." the other said.

They left laughing at you. "Huh please. Not even worth it." you thought.

 

 

"____. " a voice called. You turned to see Ezio.

"Ezio? What-" 

"We need to leave." he said quickly.

"But the horse-"

"He can rest here. We can get another horse if you wish but we need to leave now." Ezio said in a cold tone.

You were about to ask why but they way he looked told you to just do as he said.

"Ok. I'll find another horse we could ride." you said.

"Good do it quickly." he said leaving you.

You found a black horse that was alert, active and you could tell that she was already fed.

You saddled her up and brought her in front of the inn.

You walked passed the men who was mocking you. They snickered at you but you payed them no mind.

Ezio quickly came to lift you on the horse so fast you barley had time to see how uneasy he was.

"Good luck Ezio. You'll need it." La Vope said patting the horse.

You turned to the men and held two small bag of coins smirking.

They both froze then checked there pockets. You snatched the bags while you walked passed them. 

"Well I'll be damned." one said. They both chuckled and waved at you. 

Then you saw Ezio climb on. You looked at him curiously. "What's-"

"Let's move" he said climbing the horse. He grabbed the reins and made the horse go into hard gallop. 

 

You were both quiet for a while until you recognized the path you were on.

"Ezio, where are you-?"

"I need your help ___."

" I would if you stop cutting me off!" you said annoyed.

He looked at you for a moment and then said "sorry."

"Now, What's going on?" you asked.

Ezio sighed and said "I was hoping that La Vope could help us with the banker, but he told me that only one person has the information I need. Claudia." he said as he slowed the horse down to a quick trot than a gallop.

"and?" you said expecting something more serious.

He looked at you with a nervous look. "You seen how we talk to each other. IF we actually talk." he sighed. 

"Look I have (Bros/Sis) too so I know how hard it is. Trust me talk to her an see what's going on. It'll only get worse if you keep pushing her away." you said.

"She's so stubborn ___. She'll won't even listen to me." he said taking off his hood to run his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Being siblings is like apple pie. You can have amazing apples and delicious crust but only together can you a have a wonderful pie!" you said with confidence.

"What? Apple pie?" he looked at you very confused.

"The point is that you can work this out together but you both have to try." you said thinking about apple pie reference. 

"But I don't want her here! Its dangerous for her and mother to be here! I can't lose them too! Not like my-" He stopped. He felt the awful sting of losing his brothers and father.

His hands closed to tight fists. His face was nothing but regret and pain. You never saw him so vulnerable. He tried to hold it in but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

You saw this and immediately turn around wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him. "Damn it!......I should have....." it was a whisper but you heard every word. He tried to stop sobbing fearing it will make him look weak.

You tighten your grip on him. He placed his head on your shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you tightly as if he was a child.

You gently rubbed his head as he sobbed on your shoulder. 

"I'm here Ezio. Let it out. Don't bottle it in." you said so softly by his ear. He continued to sob. People started to look at the both of you both you didn't care. Ezio needed you. You never let go of him as he cried.

What seemed like forever Ezio finally calmed down. He quickly composed himself and tried to fix himself as if nothing happened. 

"Right well we're wasting time here." he said grabbing the reins and made the horse trot to the Rosa. He didn't look at you embarrassed that you saw him like that.

"Ezio you don't need to be embarrassed. You're only human. Everyone needs a good cry." You said to him but he didn't speak. He didn't even look at you. "I know you want to protect them but you also have to trust them too. Especially if they want to help you." you said.

Again you heard nothing from him. 

"Are you even liste-"

"We're here." he said stopping the horse. "Take the horse to the back." he said coldly getting off of the horse marching to the Rosa.

"Hey! Wait a sec-"

He slammed the door. 

"Creep! I hope Claudia chews him out!" You grumbled as you took the horse to the stables. You did the usual to the horse. After you were done you stopped before you reached the door.

"Ezio's going though alot. Maybe I should cut him a break." you thought as you finally went in.

 

 

"____!!! Girls its ____!!! " one girl shouted. Then all the girls came out to greet you. Needless to say you were truly missed.

"We missed you!" "Its good to see you!!" "Your back!!" "No one cooks like you ___!" "Hey I take offense to that!" 

They all gathered around you hugging and saying how much they miss you.

"Thanks alot girls! I miss all of you too!" you said with a smile. 

 

"We'll be there! Don't worry about my girls!" An irritated Claudia said coming out of her main room. 

"Just be there on time! I don't have time to babysit!" Ezio growled.

"Well that went as I thought it would." You said going to Ezio.

"What happened now?" You confronted him. 

He waited before speaking. "Nothing. Stay with her and make sure she does her job!" Ezio stormed off.

"Ezio aren't you being a little hars-" you began to say.

"I'll be back soon and you better have them ready." he said coldly marching off.

Then he slammed the door behind him.

 

 

The whole house went silent. "He's such a baby sometimes." you chuckled.

"He's impossible! The most stubborn person I've ever met!!" Claudia said raging on.

"He's just worried about his baby sister. Trust me he'll get over it." you said giving her a hug.

"____? Is that you? " it was Maria walking down the stairs. She immediately hugged you tightly as if you were her child.

"Signora Maria. Its so good to see you." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"How's my pig-headed son doing?" she asked.

"Stubborn as ever. Never thought someone like him would be so childish when he doesn't get his way pouting like that." you laughed. 

"He'll come around my dear but right now we got a job to do." Maria said walking you and Claudia to the main room to talk. 

After a few days you all found someone who owed money to the banker. You sent a pigeon to Ezio's hideout. You later that night your got one back saying he found him and would find his way into the party but needed Claudia's help.

 

All three of you went to the table to sit down. "We need to get into the area without trouble. Some of the girls can distract the guards or flirt with them to get where the chest is." Maria said to the both of you.

"We can do multiple groups. Set up a meeting point in case the guards catch on. Group 1 look out. 2. Go for the chest. 3 Back up in case 2 group is caught." you said.

"Good plan but make sure each of them has a strong leader. We can't afford any slip ups." Claudia said. 

"Right I'll make sure they got what they need." You said.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would lead them." Claudia said nervously.

You were speechless. You? Be a leader? The very thought scared you. What if you failed?

"I can't. I Never lead anyone or anything before. Well a small group project once or twice but"

"You can do it ___. I saw you help organize this whole building in only a couple of days. I even heard that even captured by the enemy you escaped the enemy lines. You've grown more than you realized. I know you can do this." Maria said to you.

"How did you know about all this?" you looked her in shock.

"Who else? My son has told me all about your adventures. He's like a child bragging about his best friend. He's quite attached to you." she mentioned. 

"He told you? Really?" you said. You blushed at the thought of him bragging about you. After thinking about everything you done here you decided to help your friend. 

"Alright. I'll do it but I'll need help." you said with confidence.

They both smiled. "Alright let's do it!" Claudia said.

 

 

 

The girls were in the courtyard looking for you. The girls had the usual evening gowns on but you had a beautiful elegant dress on. The dress matched you perfectly but of you needed to fight you could tear some of the bottom to be more flexible. You hair was (hair style) with make up and you had matching accessories. "Show time." you thought.

"The some of you will stand by around the Rosa to protect it. The next group will scout around the area for trouble. The rest of you come with me." you said as you left for the Borgia's party. You brought 12 girls with you.

It was a long walk but you used that time think of a plan. You thought about the game version of this plan. If trouble should arise the horse stable near the area should be a good hiding place. You would use the first group of four to scout ahead to scan the area. Then use group 2 lead the guards away from the chest. Lastly You used the next group for the chest and the last as back up. 

"Mistress. We're here." a girl called to you. 

"Alright everyone. You all got your jobs. You know what to and where to go if you got trouble. Wait there ten minutes at most then go back 'the garden' if you don't see any company." you said walking with your group. You didn't want to say the plan out loud fearing someone outside the group will hear.

They all nodded and went separate ways. You thought it was the best way to make it less obvious. You lead the girls across the area. You held out your hand to make them stop seeing some of the girls luring the guard away from the front door so they could go right in. After the guard left you quicken the pace in order to get inside.

You looked around for a moment. It was a colorful party. Banners of all shapes and colors. You see random people parting. Seeing women dancing like idiots and the stench of alcohol was everywhere. You tried your best not to throw up right then and there.

"There's Mina. She's with guard and the chest." One spoke and point. She about 15 ft away but you saw the brunette with the heavily armored man. And a huge coin chest.

"Alright. We'll follow but not too close. If guards follow distract them. If you need to defend yourself make sure it doesn't create a crowd so they can surround you." you explained.

They all nodded. You walked behind them keeping your distance. You took a couple breaths to calm your nervous. You knew that any moment something could happen. Bad things. "Alright slow steps and stop before they see you." you thought. You

"There it is." you thought. "Alright girls. Let's go." you sending the signal to the girls to move out. They flirted with the guards getting them away from the chest. You looked around for guards as the lifted it up. 

"Well Well! What do we have here?" Juan Borgia looked directly at you.

"Girls! Go! Now! I'll lead him away!" You said shooing them off. Then you walked towards Juan blocking the view of the chest.

"You are an angel my dear. Why haven't I seen you before?" he licking his lips. You held in the feeling to spit in his face. The very thought of him touching you made you sick.

"Come angelo. Let's enjoy the party together." he said holding your waist pulling you close to him. 

"Ew!" you thought but you went along with him.

 

 

While all of this was going on Ezio had taken off his disguise and started to hunt for Juan. he hid in the haystack near the main courtyard. He used his eagle vision to separate from his target. He spotted him on the bench near the cliff. He spotted a beautiful woman near him. From the look of it she really didn't want to be around him but he was very interested in her.

"Why does she look so familiar?" he looked at the woman again. Wait (hair color) hair with (Eye color) eyes. Beautiful (body type) body. It can't be! 

"____?!" Ezio blurted out. he jumped out of hey to get a closer look. Yep it was you alright.

"She's here? What's she doing here!" Ezio was furious but he had to be careful not to get you killed in the process.

Juan hands were all over you. Then he placed his hands on your face and force you to kiss him.

That did it! Ezio charged directly at Juan.

 

 

 

 

Readers POV.

 

"Ew! This guy is disgusting." thought. 

"This party is truly amazing signore. I'm honored to be here." you said trying sound seductive.

I walked with Juan with his gross hand on my waist. Everytime I tried to move away he pull me right back.

"I am honor to have such a beauty in my presence." Juan said as he felt me up. 

I cringe in his touch. He felt so sweaty and gross like a squid. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! you thought.

"So tense! Let me help you relax my dear." he planting a wet one on my lips. I tried to push him off but he's stronger than he looked. His lips felt cold and slimy. He tasted like wine and smelled like rotting meat.

He tried to force his tongue in my mouth but I refused to let him. He wasn't happy about that. He stopped then slapped me hard on the cheek.

Landed on the ground pretty hard. I felt my knee scrapped on concrete floor. My cheek stung in pain.

"You fight pretty well for a little whore. I like it. Makes it more fun." he said climbing over me.

Before I felt anything else heard Juan scream like scared little boy. When I got up I saw Ezio on top of him. 

Before I could say anything I heard Ezio shout "How dare you touch what's mine!?" in a dangerously low voice.

 

Normal POV

 

You were stunned. His words just twirled in your mind as you blushed. "What's his?" you thought.

"I would not blame you for wanting her so. She's truly beautiful and her lips were the sweetest I have ever tasted." he said to Ezio

Ezio didn't hesitate for moment. He use his hidden blade to stab him. But he didn't hit anything that would kill him. 

Ezio snarled as Juan coughed up blood. "The things I felt seen and tasted." he looked at you for a moment then back to Ezio." I Don't regret a moment of it." he said coughing again.

"Men of power should be contemptuous of delicacies." Ezio said 

"But I gave the people what they wanted!" 

"And now you will pay for it with your life. Pleasure unearned consumes itself. Requiescat in pace." he said as landed the final blow to the heart. He closed Juan's eyes in respect as he drew his last breath.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

Then Ezio glared at you. "I would ask the same thing! What are you doing letting a dog like that touch you much less kiss you!?" he yelled.

 

"Assassino! " the guards said coming towards you both.

 

"Let's talk about at your sister's place please! We have to go!" you pointed to the guards. 

He didn't take his eyes off you but he grabbed you running away from the guards. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Then you saw him run towards the end of the cliff. 

"Uh Ezio maybe you should go...AH!!" You screamed as he jumped off. 

 

 

Then he opened a parachute. You held as tightly as you could feeling the jolt of being pulled by the chute. You didn't dare to open your eyes fearing you would fall. You both glided away from the party and guards.

"We're almost there." he said guiding the chute with his arms.

You took a breath then looked around.

"Wow!" you said. It was breath taking. The town glowed under the sinking sunset. All the lights of the town was on sound of the musicians was play and children play until their mothers call them in. Pink purple and orange filled the sky but you also saw part of the sky becoming a very dark blue. 

But that moment was over when Ezio said "Brace yourself." 

THen you dropped into the river. Nothing better than a ice cold water swim.

You swam to the top coughing. "___! Over here!" Ezio shouted. You saw a boat then swam to it. Then he pulled you on. We can use the boat to get to the Rosa." Ezio said as he started to row south to the Rosa.

"I hope the girls are ok. I kind of left them to bring the chest home." you said but Ezio didn't even look at you. "Well I'm sure they're ok. Besides they were trained by your sister right?" you said Ezio. Again nothing. The only thing he did was row faster.

You figured it was pointless trying to talk you remain silent. It took a couple minutes to arrive at the Rosa. 

"Ezio! ___! Thank goodness!" you girl cried coming to the dock.

"What? What happened?" you asked. 

"The guards followed us back. they came in to find the chest I don't know where the mistress of Maria is!" she cried. 

"No! No no! Not again!" Ezio said rushing into the building. You followed him.

As expected you both saw Claudia already have five dead bodies on the ground.

"What?" she asked as you two gawked.

Ezio started to chuckle. "My sister knows how to wield a knife." he said.

"And I'm ready to do it again." Claudia said with confidence. 

"Spoken like a true Auditore." Ezio walked towards his sister and gave her a huge. She gladly returned it.

You saw Maria come down from the stares loving the scene that her children were getting along. You both smiled

"Finally! You came to your senses. It's about time!" Maria said happily. 

They ending the hug when you and Maria came by.

Then Ezio turned to you and frowned. "But first things first. Why were you at the party?! I told you monitor the process not get involved in it!" Ezio shouted.

You were stunned to see him so mad at you but you refused to be talk to like that.

"Excuse you! I was helping my friend! I can take care of myself!" You yelled back.

"Yes! Clearly you can seeing as Juan was about to rape you!" 

"I was trying to distract him from the girls! When they were gone I would have left. I can fight too you jerk!!" you yelled.

"Do you not listen to a word I say!? When I say stay away I mean it! I don't have time to keep babysitting a girl who doesn't belong here that can't even help herself on a daily basis!"

You stopped. Feeling the words sink in. "Don't belong. Helpless." Ouch! You definitely felt those words like multiple stabs to the heart.

"Well that's fine mister Auditore! You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going home!" you said walking away to Claudia.

"Claudia is my room still available?" you asked. 

"Uh... yes it is." she was soo shock she barley answered. 

You marched up the stares without looking at Ezio on your way to your old room. You closed the door and changed out of your wet clothes. After you were done you broke down and started to cry.

 

Meanwhile with Ezio

"Ezio what is wrong with you!?" Claudia said to him.

Ezio said nothing looking away.

"I know you're only concern for her my son but you went too far." Maria said.

"She'll be safer if she leaves. " he said barley. 

"EZIO AUDITORE!" Maria shouted. Everybody stopped moving.

The building wouldn't dare to move. You could hear a pin drop it was so still.

Maria walked slowly towards him and gave him that mother death glare that would bring the bravest man to his knees.

"You will go back to that room and apologize to her.....right .....now." she said in a dangerously calm voice.

"yes ma'm." he said like a little boy would and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

"Good job mom." Claudia said majorly impressed.

She turned to Claudia and smiled winking at her.

 

 

 

Ezio ran to your room like his life depended on it. He stopped by the door for a breath until he heard you crying. He thought about what he said to you and felt stupid saying that to you. 

He slowly raised his hand but stopped before it reached the door. "What should I say? Will she even listen to me now?" he thought. 

Then he thought about his mother in the back of his mind and shuddered. "I better try anyway" he said knocking at your door.

You stopped crying at the sound of knocking. You wiped your eyes and asked. "Who's there?" you asked.

Ezio sighed. "Ezio." 

"Just go." you said with everything that happened too fresh in your mind.

"___ please hear me out. I want to...apologize." Ezio said trying to find the right way to talk to you.

"Keep talking." you said wiping your eyes again.

"I'm....Sorry ____. I didn't mean it when I said all of that. I didn't want you involve because I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. I barley wanted Claudia involved but she proved today that she can handle herself." Ezio explained.

You got up and moved towards the door but you didn't open it. 

"And I know you're strong and your not helpless." he said.

You opened the door just a little. "Then why were you so angry at the party then? and the whole 'Touching what's mine' thing you said to Juan?" you asked.

You saw Ezio struggling to say something but he looks away from you.

"Ezio, were you jealous of Juan?" you asked opening the door completely as you waited for an answer. 

Ezio thought to deny it but he felt like this would go back to fighting again if he did. 

"Yes. I was." he admitted.

You didn't think he tell you. "Really?" then Ezio slowly moved inside your room.

"My blood boiled seeing him touch you like that. I wanted to cut off his lips for kissing you." he said as he walked backing you against the wall.

"You do belong here. You belong with me and I don't want you to leave." he said stopping in front of you.

You wanted to hear him say it. "Why?" you asked.

Ezio could no longer fight his feelings. He trapped you between his arms looking desperately at you. You blushed seeing his chocolate eyes stare at you so lovingly. 

"Because....." he said he leaned in closer. "I love you _____. I want you to be mine....." he said placing his lips on yours. You sighed. You had to admit he was a good kisser. He was still wet from the river but his lips could melt iron. That kiss alone made you hot you could burst into flames. You wrapped your arms around him.

"Do you love me?" he asked kissing your forehead.

Before you thought about it you quickly answered "Yes...." 

 

Uh oh.


	8. Quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets some alone time with Ezio

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED MERCHANDISE!!!

 

 

Did you basically reveal your feelings to Ezio? Bad Idea.

You couldn't help it. Everything touch and every kiss was setting you off. Your heart was beating so hard it felt like drums in your chest.

"(Name)" he moaned as he continued to kiss you. He felt better telling you the truth about how he felt. All the pent up tension and possessive feelings were now out and free.

He wanted to do this for while. The days he was away from you was awful. Of course he trusted his friends to keep you safe but he wanted to see you. It was natural for him to help women who was in trouble but with you it was more so. He thought about why you were so different from all the girls in the past. Leonardo said she was foreign but nothing you do he recognize from any country. Why are so important to him?

He stroked your body like you were a fragile doll. Showered you in kisses. His hands were going to your clothes. You froze as he tried to undress you. 

"Ah! Wait! We can't-" you tried to speak as he kissed you. Your will was fading feeling him on you.

"Ezio did you apolog-" The door swiftly open to reveal Claudia checking in on Ezio. Your face was totally red. You immediately looked to the ground.

"Yes, sister I have. In fact I'm still apologizing if you don't mind." Ezio was unfazed by the interruption.

"....Right. I'll tell mom you both made up." She said closing the door.

Ezio returned his gaze to you.

"Now...where were we?" He said with a heart melting smile.

You were about to lean in a kiss him but you stopped yourself.

"Ah wait a moment. Since we're not angry anymore, do I still have to work with Machiavelli?" you said trying distract him from any more intimate stuff. He looked at you and smiled.

"No. I will personally train you to become an assassin." He said still holding you.

"Me? An assassin? Not a good idea." you thought. He looked at you wondering why you were so quiet.

"Ezio...I can't be an assassin." you said to him.

He was surprised by your reaction. He thought you be more than happy to join the cause to free Rome.

"You don't wish to join?" he said very confused.

"I can't kill Ezio. I can help in anyway I can but I don't have the heart to kill." You said in a serious tone.

He was silent for a while.

"Everything is promited in the creed but I can't force you to kill. I can at least teach you how to survive through the eyes of a assassin." Ezio was disappointment. He let you go but he still held your hand. He walked back to the main level with you behind him.

"Wait! Are we going back now?!" you asked as he dragged you out to the hallway. 

"Yes. Is that that a problem?" he asked without looking at you.

"I mean its such short notice and all my stuff is still here-"

"I'll send someone to get them."

"But what about Machiavelli? I'm still-

"I'll find a replacement." 

"Where will I-

"You'll stay with me at the hideout where I will train you under my supervision until I say your done! Anymore questions?!" He stopped to look at you.You gulped. You were wondering why he was so irritated but decided to ask him later.

"Nope...."

"Good. I'll inform Claudia that you're staying with me." he said as he continued to pull you to the main hall. He went into Claudia's office. Claudia and Maria stopped their conversation to look at the both of you.

"(Name) is coming with me from now on. I'll send from someone to get her things." he said looking at the both of them.

Claudia said "But I thought-"

"Glad to hear it! Make sure you take care of her son. Because if I hear you broke her heart there will be trouble." She said giving him a glare.

He shuddered. "Shouldn't she tell that to (name) not me?" he thought.

"Take care ____. I know you'll take care of my son." she gave you a sweet smile.

You nodded while Ezio had a "Are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"You will write won't you?" Claudia said placing her hand on your shoulder. You smiled and gave her a hug. 

"Of course Claudia." you said letting her go.

"Shouldn't you wait until morning? The guards could be still looking for you both." Maria said with a worried look.

"We'll use the tunnels. We should get to the hideout in minutes. We'll start training as soon as possible." Ezio said.

You gulped. Compared to all the other training you had you didn't look forward to this one at all even if Ezio was going to be your mentor. 

Ezio saw your reaction and placed his hand on yours. 

"You'll do fine (Name). With all the reports I got from Bart you'll grow into a fine solder." Ezio said with a soothing voice.

You appreciated the effort but that was your worry. You thought that you would learn and adapt so fast that killing would be no problem and that's something you wanted to avoid altogether. 

"We better leave now." he said taking your hand again.

"Wait a sec!" you said but he continued to pull you.

"Look you don't have to pull me! I can follow you!" you said.

Ezio stopped for a moment and let go of your hand.

"Sorry!" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Is he...excited that I'm going with him?" you thought. 

"We better leave though. Stay close ok?" he said to you. You nodded and waved goodbye to Maria and Claudia.

 

 

The sun was gone and it was pitch black with only a few lamp lights around. You and Ezio snuck around alleys and tried to avoid patrols around the city. You did your best to keep up with Ezio. You were honestly scared that you both would get caught.

"We need to move to the roof tops. Now!" he said. You froze at the thought of climbing up. you never climbed anything but the monkey bars as a kid. You never made it

"I can carry you." he said offering his hand. Your pride kicked in and you refused.

"I can do it!" you huffed as you attempted to climb some boxes and on to a window ledge. Sadly your upper arm strength was lacking and your grip was slipping.

"Come on (Name)! Just pull your self up!" you mumbled.

Ezio was still watching you from the ground.

"(Name)? Are you sure you-"

"Yes! I'm fine!" you shouted. You'll be sore later but you used all of your strength to move up to a balcony where after that you would just your the vines to help you up. All your body started to sore. You felt a burn stretch everywhere. You reach for the roof ledge and with the last of your strength and pulled yourself.

Now you decided to curse your pride.

"Ow...." you said feeling sore all over.

Within seconds Ezio was up right by you. He shook his head smirking.

"Bravo (Name)!" He slowly clapped.

"I think the slug on the wall was faster than you bella." he teased.

"Oh...*huff*....shut up!.....*huff*....."you said out of breath.

He chuckled as he offered his hand again. Rather than let your pride mess you up again you accepted his hand.

"Hey! You two! Get off the roof!" a guard said.

You both froze. Behind the both of you the roof guard was there.

"Its you! The assassino!" he said pulling his bow aiming for Ezio.

Once again your instincts kicked in and you push your body up. As he fired the bow you blocked it again but this time it only grazed your left arm.

"AGH! You said kneeling holding on to the wound.

"Cazzo!" the man said trying to reload.

Ezio snapped and charged after the man. He jumped to the rooftop the guard was on.

"Bastard!!" he yelled extracted the hidden blade and went right to the throat. He gurgled then his body went limp. He closed his eye and paid respect to the man.

"He did it again." you said. You couldn't help but feel scared of how brutal Ezio was. Granted he did it because he was afraid for your life and ashamed that he again didn't protect you.

"(Name) are you alright!?" he yelled.

"Ye...yes!" you said. He jumped back to the roof you were on. As he came closer you slightly back away from him. He was stunned. 

"Is she afraid of me?" he was horrified at the idea.

"(Name)! I would never hurt you!" he said.

"Ezio...I....I...know you wouldn't but. You kill people. I get you have to for the good of humanity but...." you said looking away from him.

He didn't know how to make this right with you. It was basically his job to kill if someone threatens humanity. He knelled so he can see you eye to eye.

"I don't kill the innocent (Name). I lay my blade only to those who threaten the freedom of mankind. I would never hurt you. Ever!" he said desperately to you.

"Ezio...." you thought about what he said. It still disturbed you that he kills but deep down you knew he's not some serial killer that enjoys killing others.

"He needs me." you thought. "He needs a friend to help him through this."

You quickly hugged him.

"Ezio I'm sorry. I'm not use to seeing this. I don't like that you kill, but I know you only do when necessary. I'll try not to freak out all the time." you said.

"No. I shouldn't be so quick to take out my blade. I should have known since you're not from around here that this would be very troubling for you to see a man killed in front of you. I've seen that before and I'm sorry. I'll try to do it less around you." he said returning the hug.

"Come on (Name). We have to go. I'll carry you." he lifting you up.

"No I'm fine." you said trying to break his grip.

"Like you did climbing the wall?" he mentioned.

You growled and stopped struggling.

"Hang on tight." he said.

 

 

 

 

He once again carried you as he jumped from roof top. This time you both had less problems avoiding the guards. You both found a tunnel near a old building so you could go without being seen.

You both entered the tunnel without problems.

"How is your arm?" he asked.

You held the wound. "It still stings a bit."

"That won't happen again (Name). I promise you that." he said not looking at you.

"Ezio I did this to myself its not your fault." you said trying to calm him down.

"That's the second time you nearly got killed because of me. I won't let it happen again! Not again...." he trialed off.

"Ezio. I'll be fine." you turned to hug him.

He hesitated at first but eventually he returned the hug. 

Afterwards you both eventually found the hideout in the middle of Rome. Ezio looked around to see if it was safe. Then he lead you inside. You looked amazed as you took in the site of the hideout it was big and very detailed with columns and secret compartments and a huge meeting room. Many recruits and veteran assassins were socializing in the main hall or in the library.

"Let's get that wound checked (name)." Ezio said leading you to a medical station.

"Tell me what ails you my lady." the man in black asked you.

"An arrow left just scratched my arm. I just need it to be clean and bandaged." you told him.

"Give her a thorough examination! I want to be sure nothing is wrong with her! Understood!" Ezio said in a serious tone.

"Uh...Ezio its just a scratch! Its not a big deal! Relax!" you said.

"I will not take any chances! Take care of her! I'll be back." he said walking out of the room.

 

 

"You must be someone of great importance for him to be so concern for you." the doctor said turning around to find the right items for your arm.

"I wouldn't say that. He's just worries a lot." You said trying to hide your blush.

"Are you close to Ezio?" he said bringing leeches in a jar with bandages.

You didn't answer looking at the jar full of leeches. 

"I was hoping to avoid this 'treatment' in this timeline. Its so gross! I rather have the shots! And I'm freaking hate shots!!!!" Your. shuddered as you continued to stare at the jar. The leeches moved slowly around the glass. They all were piled on top of each other slippery and slimy. 

"Have you not have leeches on you before?" he asked as he placed the jar next to you.

"Ah no. We had different methods of medicine where I'm from." you said squirming away from the jar.

"I haven't seen anyone like you before around here. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh crap." you thought. You couldn't tell him the truth so you had to think of something.

"Ow! My arm! I think its worse than I thought!" you feigning pain gripping your wound. You were groaning like a child playing sick to avoid test day.

"Hold still my lady." he said checking your wound. He looked very hard for anymore signs for injury. 

"I see no signs of anymore damage my lady. I should go ahead with the leeches. Hold out your arm please and don't move." He said as he grabbed two leeches. They both wiggled like worms.

You groaned but did as you were told. You held out your left arm. You turned your head. You wanted to avoid looking at the ugly slugs. You felt something wet and slimy on your skin. You shuddered. It felt so gross. they slowly crawled on you until they found the scratch and then you felt a few sharp pinches on your arm.

 

"Ouch! Glad it wasn't a big scratch." you said.

"It won't be long. Since its small they will eat whatever around it. Just a few minutes and I'll fix the arm." he said trying to calm you down.

"Ok." you said still nervous of the slugs on you.

"Let's have a quick check on your body." he said.

You groaned. "Ezio you paranoid jerk!" you thought.

 

 

After he was done so was the leeches. You immediately asked him to take them off of you. He patched your arm up and gave you extra just in case.

"As for your examination. You're surprisingly healthy." he said walking you out.

"Please tell Ezio before he gives me loads more examines." you said rubbing your arm.

 

The doc escorted you out to the main hall while Ezio waited for you.

"She's completely healthy signore. Her face,skin, and body are fine. In fact she's one of the very few healthiest in Rome!" the doctor said surprised.

"Yea right. You should see how much junk food I ate before I came here. I'm healthy only by your standards." you thought 

"Good." Ezio said in relief.

"Have a good night signora. Your arm should be fine in two weeks." the doctor said bowing to you.

Ezio snarled a bit seeing how close he was to you.

"Wait! Where will I sleep?" you asked.

Ezio snapped out of it. He thought about it for a moment.

"My room." he said. You froze. You live with him? Is he serious? 

"What?" you said majorly blushing.

"I'm away most of the time and I usually go to a inn on the road when I do missions. I don't go in there anyway so might as well give it to someone who will use it." he explained.

"Um...thank you." you said to him.

"Trust me. I owe you more than that." he as he quickly gave you a kiss. The contact was quick but you felt his warm lips on you. You blushed. You held your lips feeling them still warm from the kiss.

"You might want to get some rest. We need to start training very soon." he said leading you to his room down a hallway. 

"But what about my arm" you asked him.

"We won't do any arm work until your better. There are plenty of things I can show you before then." he said.

"That doesn't sound good at all." you said nervously. 

"Don't worry. I'll go nice and easy on since its your first time." Ezio he said with a smirk.

You shuddered because how sexual that sounded. After a few minutes of awkward silence you both finally came to the room. He opened the door to a practically empty room. It was so clean and empty you wondered if he even come to the room at all. The bed was neat and straight the wood dresser was untouched and the floor was so clean you could eat off it.

"Are you sure you lived in this room?" you said looking around. The room was fine only no windows which made sense because you were in a SECRET hideout.

"Like I said I never come here often." he said.

"Look! I can still look around for another room." you offered.

"(Name), its fine. I'd be honored if you stayed here." he said with a smile.

You felt your heart skip a beat.

"Ah right! Time for me to go to bed, now move so I can sleep!" you said shoving him out of the room.

He chuckled. He kissed your forehead and said "Buona notte Il mio amore."

You almost melted on how smooth his words were.

"Uhg....good night Ezio." you said in a goofy manner.

You were so embarrassed but he found it cute.

"I see you in the morning. I'll send for clothes in the morning." he said closing the door.

"Another training day? Yay. More work. On the up side Ezio teaching me! Wait.....Ezio is teaching me? That's a problem." you said shaking your head.

You lied down on the bed. It wasn't as nice as the bed at the Rosa but it was pretty close. But there was one thing the bed did had. It still had Ezio's scent on it.

It was the smell of gunpowder and fresh water? Guess it makes since when you think about it. He travels all the time so I guest that's why that's all you smell. You quickly fell asleep inhaling his scent. It relaxed you. You quickly drifted to sleep 

 

 

In the morning Ezio had someone bring clothes and food for you. You ate and dress quickly. You forgot the promise you made to yourself to not tell Ezio how you feel about him. Now leaving this place is going to be a lot more complicated than it should be.

"Signora. Ezio is waiting for you near the Timber river." one of the recruit said. The recruit was about in her early twenties.

"Thank you! And you can just call me (Name)." you told her.

She smiled and escorted you to the river. You saw Ezio waiting for you.

"Thanks....um"

"Lina. I envy you. Not many recuits get to train with the handsome assassin." Lina left giggling as you blushed.

You took a long breath, then walked towards Ezio. He turned to you with the brightest smile you ever saw. You froze on the spot. The courage to tell him that you can't be together flew out the window.

"He's so hot!" you thought in a dream state.

 

 

 

"Time to begin." Ezio said to you.

"Ah right!" you said."Um....What will I be learning?" you asked.

"To blend and to follow." he informed you.

"Claudia and Maria taught me that already." you told him.

"Assassin's have another method of doing this." he quickly countered.

"Um...ok." you trusted him.

"Walk with me (Name)." Held his hand out to you. You took it walking close to him. As you both walk into town you tried to distance yourself from Ezio but his grip was strong. 

"Uh Ezio you can let me go-"

"Here is perfect." he said.

You were both in the middle of the city next to a Tailor shop and a bank. It was very crowded. 

Ezio turned to you. "I want you to find me in this crowd. Once you do follow me and make sure I don't find you." Ezio explained.

"This is a huge crowd. What if I can't find you?" you said nervously.

"Then we start over until you can." he said with a smile. It was like a teenager planing a prank. You didn't the way he was smiling.

"What are you planing assassin?" you asked.

"Hehehe. We start now...." he smirked disappearing from your sights. In a blink of an eye he was one with the crowd.

You gasped at how quickly he left. He did it like a ghost phased through a wall. You looked all around you and found that he was completely gone.

"But how? When did he-" you were stunned. After a moment of shock you remember the goal of this: Find Ezio and tail him. Since you didn't have eagle vision you had to do it the old fashion way.

You looked around for a way to look at a high point of view. It took a couple of minutes to find a place after fighting the crowd. then you saw a stair way leading to a blacksmith store. It was a good way to scan the area. You stepped up the stairs until you at the top. You scanned the crowd for a white robe.

You scanned for fifteen minutes and nothing to show for it. You looked north. Nothing. You looked south? Nada. Looked west? zilch! Looked east? Na- 

"Wait there he is!!" you told yourself. He was in a group with two women and three guys. 

"Ok. Now to tail him." you said.

Walk around in the crowd making sure you still had Ezio in your sights. You took a breath and remembered Maria's advice in blending. 

"Keep calm. Look like you belong and don't stand out. Smooth movements." you told yourself. You calmed yourself and moved from group to group with ease. You walked casually then quickly move to another to keep up with Ezio. Blending was easy but tailing him was another story. It feels like every time you gained a few feet he 's already sped up.

You saw him turn into an alley. You got out of the group you were in to find him. Buy the time you reached the alley he was gone!

"That's not possible!! I just saw him!!" you shouted. You looked in small nooks and corners but he was gone. 

Then from behind you felt arms wrap around you. Naturally you fought back and struggled but the stranger had you in a strong hold.

"First mistake bella. Never shout when the target goes missing. Second never leave yourself open for them to capture you." a voice said.

"Agh! Ezio! Let go!" you growled annoyed that he caught you soo quickly. 

He smirked as he lied his head on your shoulder. "Not yet. I won the challenge. I would like to receive an award for doing so." he said in a low tone kissing your neck.

You almost fell for the spell of the kisses until a thought came to you. 

"Wait! If you were waiting for me, then you knew I was tailing you!! Why did you keep going if you already saw me!?!?" you growled.

"I wanted to see how far you could go." he said.

"Ugh!" you snapped. You broke his hold and stormed off.

"You don't take me seriously at all!" you said in a huff.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him.

"Quite the opposite actually. We can keep doing this until you're invisible to my eyes and senses." he said with confidence.

"I will beat you Ezio just you wait!!" you said.

 

 

 

You tried that whole week even when Ezio had other missions to do. He wouldn't tell you that he could see you. You were trying so hard that he didn't have the heart to tell you you otherwise.

Ezio went to get some of his armor repaired. He greeted the shopkeeper and gave him the armor. He wait for couple of minutes. 

"About time you got that fixed." 

Ezio turned quickly to find you with the biggest smile ever!

"Why signore! I believe you look like you've seen a ghost." you said beaming. 

"A very skillful and attractive ghost." he responds wrapped his arms around. You kissed him long and hard.

"Very clever! I think its time I reward my little student." he said as the shopkeeper returned his armor.

"Reward?" you said curiously. He nodded. 

 

 

 

He took you to a bazaar like area. After fighting the crowd you finally found a small bakery.

"Buon pomeriggio! How may I help you signore?" a joyful man in his early thirties greeted Ezio.

"I would like a Frittelle di pomi." Ezio ordered.

"Excellent choice signore!" the man immediately went to the back.

"This might take a while. Do you mind?" he asked you.

"Of course I don't! I don't mind waiting for baked goods!!" you said. You were a big fan of sweets. 

He chuckled and said "That's good to know."

You smelled something really good. It was something fruity and the other smell was like sweet bread.

"What did you order Ezio?" you asked.

"You'll see." he said with a smile.

"Did you see La Vope this week?" you asked.

Ezio was a little surprised that you asked this.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked curious.

"Good guess. Did you find a way to get the Borgia?" you asked already knowing the answer. 

"We think if we get To Cesare's sister ,Really her lover. we can get inside." he said with a serious face.

"There's something else bother you. What's wrong?" you said placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its...its nothing." he said very warry to share his problem.

"Come on Ezio. Don't put this all on you. I want to help too. Trust me." you said resting you head with his.

He felt touched that you wanted to help him with the burden of keeping the brotherhood together. Very few saw how hard he tried to shield himself. The loneliness and anger he felt every day, because he was trapped in the world between Templars and Assassins. Both worlds were fill with blood and sacrifice. 

"Its La Vope he thinks that and old friend is a traitor." he said sadly.

"Do you think he is?" you asked.

"I....No. He may be cold but he's no traitor. He's my friend." he said quickly.

You smiled. "Then trust him! Prove to La vope that he's wrong. It'll work out I know it!" you said holding his hand.

He looks at you sincerely grateful. Its been a while since he had support that's not family.

"(Name)...." he said looking at you with nothing but admiration and love.

He grabbed you and kissed you. This wasn't a quick peck. He was on you for a while. His lips wet and warm. Then wrapped his arms around you and held you close. You felt so warm and safe. You eagerly returned the kiss and embrace.

"Your order is rea.....oh my forgive the intrusion." The baked said placing the treat next to you both and left blushing on what he witness. 

You let him go but he still held you.

"Don't be embarrassed. Even though you are extremely adorable when you are." he said brushing your (hair color) hair from your face. He was about to give you another kiss.

"Finally, you got your order. Tell me! What is it?" you as trying to distract him.

He smiled. "Its Frittelle di pomi. After I heard you mention your so called "Apple pie" and described it to me, I wanted to see if I can find something like it. Try it." he pulled you close and picked up a fork scooped up the pastry and placed it near your mouth. 

You blushed seeing that he was trying to feed you.

"I can feed myself you know." you said trying to get the fork but he pulled away.

"Come on its not like you don't want me too." he teased. 

You glared at him.

"Please (Name)?" he had his heart melting smile and pleading eyes.

You were helpless against it. It pulled your heart strings.

"Damn it!" you thought. 

You reluctantly opened your mouth embarrassed that this was happening.

"That's my girl." he said grinning placing the treat in your mouth.

You smiled as you chew the pastry. It was like eating Apple fritters! It was delicious!! You giggled as you enjoyed the treat.

"I take it that you approve." he said loving your smile.

"I love it!" you hugged him.

He waited until you finished.

"Don't you want some?" you asked.

"No. This is your reward." he said. You shrugged and continued to eat. "Your words and smile was more than enough reward for me." he thought as his heart warmed looking at you.

 

 

 

After that you returned to the hideout. 

"Now we can work on combat training in the morning."

"Uh...I know how to do that too." you said.

"Trust me. I got a lot to show you." he said with a smirk.

"Right. Goodnight." you said going into your room. 

He lingered at the door. 

"Something wrong?" you asked as you saw him still at the door.

"No just wondering if you need help getting to sleep or undress or-"

"No thanks! I appreciate the help but its time we both went to sleep." You said closing the door on him.

He froze. He wasn't use to being at this end of the door. 

"Ciò che una donna." he smiled as he walked away.

 

 

You were told to meet Ezio in a abandoned horse stable. He told you its a perfect spot to practice with no guards around. You arrived around noon. It was bright and a little hot. the horse stable was in a middle of grass field. You had a little bit of armor on.

"Hello bella. Ready to break a sweat?" a voice said.

"Bring it on!" you shouted back.

You looked around and saw no one. You squat into the fighting stance Bart taught you with your hands opened ready to counter an attack.

Ezio was stalking around you. "Impressive. You taught her well Bart. But attacking directly is not the only way to fight." he thought as he grabbed his smoke bombs.

"Come on Ezio! I know your there!" you called out.

Something popped in front of you. Then gray smoke covered your vision.

"Crap smoke bombs! Bart didn't teach me about this!" you said covering your eyes.

You staggered around blindly. Ezio saw this and came in for the kill. He quickly came did a leg sweep. You fell on the ground hard on your back. You coughed on the result feeling the air leaving you lungs, and the smack against your back. Then you felt something heavy on top of you. Then you felt both of your wrists being pinned above you. After a minute the smoke was gone revealing Ezio on top of you smirking at where you were.

"I thought you knew about combat (Name)." he teased.

You growled. He quickly gave you a kiss. Then he pulled you up. 

"If you're in the smoke get out of it immediately. Be careful when you do they could be waiting for you when you come out. Have your senses in check when you are out the bombs range." he informed you.

"Right." you said dusting yourself off.

"Next is short ranged weapons." Ezio said bringing out his hidden blade. "Speed is the advantage. Use the fact range is it weakness to your advantage." he said as he slowly charged you so you could see the flaw in the weapon. You moved to the left as you dodged his attack.

"Just cut off or block the attack. Bigger weapon can lay on a lot of damage but less speed. Try to avoid blocking since that's the case unless you don't have any other options. Try to dodge and lay a counter blow or get the weapon away from your enemy." He explained.

He took of some of his armor off. 

"Enemy's with light armor are easy to counter but easy to underestimate so be careful when you face one." he charge at you.

You ducked when he punched. Then you tripped him then pinned him down. But before you could brag he broke your hold and placed a small blade against your neck.

"Never claim victory until your enemy is out." he chose his words carefully so he wouldn't say 'dead' to you.

You both got back up.

"Heavy armor are the same as there weapons. Slow but deadly force. Pick away from the armor until you get the man inside then strike. Use throwing knives to slow down a running target, or neutralize a roof guard. Direct attacks are fine but you're less likely to hit your target." he said circling you.

He tried to kick you but pushed his leg aside. You tried to punch him but he blocked it. You held your hand. Even though he had no armor on it hurt.

"Aww did I hurt you little girl?" he teased.

You glared at him.

"Oh! ITS ON!!" you shouted charging at him.

He trained you in many things for about a month. When he wasn't around he got the doctor who healed you to help. To your surprise he was very skilled in combat. He was nice to you and all but he wasn't Ezio. You know he can handle himself but you couldn't help but worry about him.

"You shouldn't worry (Name). He's more than capable of taking care of himself." the doctor who's name is Rocco said. 

"I know Rocco. I can't help but worry." you said to him.

"You care a lot about him don't you?" he asked.

"Well..." you said blushing.

"You don't have to tell I can see it. Well I have an errand to run. I'll see you in the morning." he waved to you.

You waved back.

"(Name)!" It was Claudia! She was in the main hall with Machiavelli.

You came in and gave her a hug.

"Claudia! I didn't know you were coming! How are you!" you said happy.

"I'm good Ezio wanted to talk. How are you? Did he make a move on you already?" she asked.

"Ah! No all we do is train. I don't know why. I knew most of the stuff he taught me." you said.

Claudia shook her head and sighed. 

"You are so clueless. (Name) he did that so he could be close to you. He knew you didn't need to train!" she scolded.

You were stunned. He did all that just to be with you. You're face was all red.

"Ezio..."

"I see. So that's why Ezio was 'preoccupied' with. I hope you know that his the brotherhood needs Ezio full attention understood!" he said looking coldly at you

"You really got a romantic side don't you?" Claudia said sarcastically. 

 

 

 

 

Rocco rode to La Vope's His mind was filled with guilt but he had a duty to fulfill. "Forgive me (Name).Long live the Borgia." he thought as he walked in.

Ezio and La vope was talking at a secluded table.

"We can't be paranoid over suspicion La vope!" Ezio said trying to sway his friend to stop accusing Machiavelli.

"He abandon you at the villa! And he's apart of the Borgia's group! He's a traitor." La vope countered.

"Excuse me signore!" Rocco said.

They both turned his attention on him.

"What is it?" La vope asked.

"It appears the Sir Ezio is right. Machiavelli is not the traitor. It (Name)!" he lied.

The men stood up quickly. 

"How dare you accuse her for such a thing!?!?!" Ezio yelled. "She's done more for this brotherhood than anyone! Where's your proof?!"

Rocco took out a letter with forged writing. 

"I found this in her room." he said giving them the letter.

"My God! These are all the plans we have and our locations!"

"No! This can't be right!! She wouldn't do this!!" Ezio said.

"Its here in black and white Ezio! Your little whore you been playing with is with the enemy!! She used you to find our hideout and our plans! She betrayed us all!! Do something about this! If you don't, I will!!" 

Ezio simply stared at the letter as Rocco and La vope left.

Was it true? You were using him like Caterina did?

"No! I have to be sure!" Ezio stormed out the inn grabbed his horse and made his way back to the hideout.

 

 

 

Link for the Italian apple fritters  
www.medievalcuisine.com/site/m…

 

Buona notte Il mio amore= good night my love

buon pomeriggio = Good afternoon  
ciò che una donna = what a woman


	9. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is framed! Will Ezio see the truth?

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED PRODUCTS!!

 

"Since you seem to have so much time on your hands I would like you to monitor the Castillo. I'll have a spy on the outskirts with information. Watch my exchange in case some one follows. Last time someone caught one of my spies he was killed." Mach said.

"But I-"

"Do you have anything better to do?" He asked in grumpy tone.

You sighed. To tell the truth you didn't. Your training was done for the day and you were about to go into town.

"No I don't." you said defeated.

"Then I suggest you go while you have daylight." he said walking away.

"I'll catch up with you later Claudia. It was good to see you." you said.

You both hugged.

"I'll be here when you get back!" she said.

You waved to her going to your room to prepare for the mission.

 

 

 

 

Ezio was zooming through the fields trying to get to the hangout.

"I have to get to the bottom of this before La Vope does something drastic!" he said trying to move the horse as fast as he could. 

He entered a more populated area so he had to slow down so he won't hit anyone.

"(Name).....It can't be true. She wouldn't!" he thought.

"Signore! " a voice called out to him. 

Ezio stopped the horse. He looked around and found one of La Vope's men trying to flag him down.

He found a place to tie the horse then continued towards the man.

"What is it?" Ezio asked annoyed.

"Its my master signore. He has a information for the actor. He wants you to meet him at the stables near the border." he said before running off.

Ezio didn't want to talk to La Vope after accusing you, but he did need that information. He mounted his horse and turned around.

"I will prove that your innocent (Name)! I give you my word!" he said as he made the horse gallop to the opposite direction.

 

 

At sunset You and two other recruits tailed Machiavelli as he went to Colosseum. You never thought you live to see it. You hid in a nearby rock formation that faced it. After 30 agonizing slow minutes of silence you heard a horse approaching. You took a quick peek to see him. He waited for a moment then a guard showed up passing him a letter. After the exchange He signaled for you and the recruits to meet him. 

"Monitor the area after I leave, then report what you see when you return." He said. The three of you nodded as Machiavelli mounted his horse and left.

You were bored out of your mind. You saw no one but travelers and guards patrolling the area. You played tic tak toe on the ground with yourself with a stick.

"Yay.....I win.....again." you said in a bored expression.

"I think we could use a little action." one of the recruits said. He was a young man ready for action. He looked around and spotted a lone guard on a horse.

"Wait! We can't afford to be spotted!" You said. The third assassin was on the fence. She wanted to leave but at the same time messing with the guard was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Well Isabel? Do you want to leave?" the boy asked her.

You both stared at her making her nervous of which side she should choose. 

"I don't think we should but the guard has been harassing people-"

"Two against one! Come on Isabel!" he said dragging her along.

"Wait don't!!" you said then you sighed as they ignored you.

You followed them to make sure they didn't get killed. They attacked the guard on the horse but didn't realize a group of guard came around the corner and saw them. They didn't hesitate to fight. The two were good but they lacked enough experience especially against multiple enemies. They were so use to sneak attacks.

"We need to get out. Time for a smoke bomb." you thought. 

You reached for your pocket and grabbed two bombs. You threw the bombs on the ground. You looked for the two. You wrapped a cloth around your mouth and nose so you could breathe. 

You found them and said "Run! Hide out somewhere then head for the nearest tunnel." you whispered to both of them. They nodded and left. You were about to do the same but a hand grabbed you and threw you on the ground.

"Well well well! What do we have here boys! Aren't you that slave for the artist?" one said.

"Oh no!" you thought. It was the same group that you saw the first time you came to Rome.

"Cazzo! I been waiting for this-" 

"No! If we bring her back the artist would have a reason to work harder!" the leader said.

"No Leo!" you thought. You tried to leg sweep the man but the armor was too thick and you ended up hurting yourself.

Your foot feet this hug sting in your foot. 

"Ow!" you said.

"Aww! Look at that! She's trying to fight us." one said.

"Let's show her the strength of the Borgia." another said. 

The leader knocked you out by hitting your head.

"What can we do? We can't just leave her!" Isabel said.

"We have to tell Machiavelli! Let's go!" the boy said leading her away to the tunnel.

 

 

 

 

"Ezio! Over here!" La Vope said waving at Ezio.

Ezio tied his horse up and came to him.

"No need to tie your horse. We have to move now. I have men in the area with information about Pietro." he said to him.

They rode off to meet the men. 

"Have you taken care of that whore of a traitor?" La Vope said to him as they rode.

"Don't call her that!" Ezio said. He had to prove that your innocent.

"Ezio, your attachment to her is clouded your mind otherwise you see it too!" he argued.

As they rode on each man gave small chunks of information about the actor. The last man told them that Michelleto will be in disguise.

"He will lead me to Pietro." Ezio said.

"Then deal with the traitor afterwards Ezio! We can't afford any slip ups now. Such a shame too. I thought for sure she could be trusted." La Vope said leaving Ezio alone.

"Without Vope's help I'll need the help of my recruits.*Sigh* (Name) is no traitor. I WILL make everyone see that!" Ezio said riding off to the Colosseum.

 

 

 

Meanwhile the recruits explained what happened to you to Machiavelli. Rocco was there treating their wounds. He was trying to think of a way to make the "Traitor" imagine stay on you and not him.

"I'm afraid that was her plan all along. I recently discovered that (Name) has betrayed the creed to the Borgia." Rocco said.

The recruits looked shocked.

"That can't be! We would have died if she didn't follow us!" Isabel said looking at Rocco.

"It is!" La Vope said entering the hall.

Machiavelli looked at him skeptically.

"Where's your proof of this accusation?" Machiavelli said.

"This! Is your proof." La Vope said giving him the letter.

"I See." he said.

"I can't believe she would do this!" Isabel said sadly. 

"Rocco found it in her room! It proves it!" La vope said in a angry tone.

"Rocco, I would like to speak to you after your done tending to everyone today." Machiavelli said.

"Of course." He said returning to the healers room.

Machiavelli placed the letter in his pocket. Something felt off about the letter. He seen her hand writing and that was not it. He knew  
something was up.

 

 

"(Name)! (Name), Wake up!" A familiar sound called to you.

You woke up in a study. A study filled with guards.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" It was Leo.

"LEONARDO!" you said instantly hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you too. I wish the circumstances were better." he whispered.

"What happened?" you asked with a major headache. 

"They brought you here to use you to make me study the apple." he said.

"You can't!" you said.

"Don't worry. I have a plan-"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" one guard said as he grabbed Leo and placed him back on the chair and shoved the apple in his hands.

"Yes. Of course!" He said pretending to look at the apple.

"I hope we find a way out of this." you hoped.

 

 

Rocco snuck out the hideaway to meet the theft who was also a traitor.

"Take this to the Colosseum. Make sure no one see you. And see that the girl is kept quiet. I don't want her killed." Rocco said handing him a letter to the thief.

"Don't get soft on me Rocco! If the Borgia needs her to die she dies!" he said running off.

"What have I done?" Rocco said.

"Indeed. What did you do?" a voice came from the shadows. 

It was Machiavelli!

"I.....Signore.....I-"

"This is not her writing. Someone with a wealthy upbringing wrote this. Definitely not some young woman foreign to our ways and language. Care to explain this?" Machiavelli said bringing out the letter.

"I....I didn't want to do it. She was so kind to me but the Borgia would have killed me if I hadn't!!" Rocco broke down and fell to his knees. 

"So you so then you gave them a innocent lamb life in exchange for your filthy soul?" he said.

"Go ahead kill me! I deserve to die!" he said bowing waiting for a blade to hit him. Nothing happened.

"You're not worthy of death. But there is one last use for you."Machiavelli said coldly.

 

 

 

Ezio climbed the Colosseum. The had a little trouble with the guards but his recruits really helped.

The play was going as planed. Ezio knew he didn't have much time.

He climbed down to where the actors were dressing up. He dressed up and saved the actor from death but there was catch. He was poisoned.

Then it felt like all Hell broke lose as he tried to save the Actor. After He saved Pietro he tried to carry the actor out.

Unknown to Ezio, Machiavelli was outside the coleseam. 

"You know what to do men." he said. A group of mercenaries nodded and rushed in to help Ezio. 

"My contact is here too. He will be near the area." Rocco said. Rocco took out a blade. He aimed for his heart but before he landed it Mac caught his hand.

"Let go! I don't deserve to live after what I done!" Rocco cried.

"Instead of taking the coward's way out try to correct your mistake and help us find her and bring down the Borgia." Machiavelli said. 

"Ye...yes! I can do that!" he said. He informed Machiavelli where they taken you and all the information he got on the Borgia.

 

 

 

Ezio succeeded in Saving the actor.

"I can't thank you enough I-"

"The key to the Castello now!" Ezio demanded.

"What are you talking about? I'm simply a poor actor." He lied.

"Cesare knows about you and Lucretia."Ezio said holding out his hand.

"Here." he said giving him the key.

 

 

"Cazzo! Where are they!?" a man shouted.

Ezio turned to see the thief he saw at the Villa. The man made eye contact with Ezio. He panicked and ran.

"Uno momento! You were at the villa during the attack!" he called to him but he ran even faster!

"Why is he running from me?" he thought. He ran after him. The man ran like a chicken with his head cut off. Every time Ezio got close a group of guards blocked him. Ezio easily avoided them though.

He tackled the man to the ground. He held the man by the scruff.

"Why did you run?" Ezio growled.

"I-" The man quivered. Then Ezio saw a letter in his hand. He snatched it from his hand. He looked at letter and saw the same letter that Rocco placed on you.

"You are the traitor!! Not (Name)!" He was about to explode. 

"Long live the Borgia!"he said as he grabbed Ezio blade and pierced his neck. The man fell dead.

"Cazzo! I was right! I have to get to La Vope before he get's (Name)!" he said. He whistled for his horse and rode towards the hideout.

 

 

"Another day bites the dust." Leo said he came back to the room that both of you were forced to sleep in. No matter how fancy the place was you both knew that it was still a prison. You couldn't do much but watch Leo because guards were everywhere. 

"Are you ok?" you asked.

"I'm not sure I can stall any longer. I hope Ezio get's a plan soon before the get the apple to work." he said.

Then Rodrigo burst into the study. 

"Cesare has gone mad! I need to hide this before he does something drastic! I am thank full he hasn't unlock the power of the apple. Guards! Pack up the apple and follow me!" he said.

Then he looked at the two of you.

"Keep them here. I don't want my son to know about this." he said leaving. 

The guards nodded and guarded your room. 

You sighed. You were trying to tell Leo something very important.

You whispered so the guards couldn't hear. You sat next to him in a chair. "Leo....when we eventually get out I'm going to have to leave Rome. For good."

"What!?" he shouted.

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" a guard said.

Leo whispered "Are you crazy?!"

"I'm getting too involved in this Leo. I probably changed so many things in this timeline. I need to go." you said.

"Why? Don't you love Ezio?" he asked.

"Of course I do. That's the problem!" you face palmed.

"I don't understand."

"I love him and I know he loves me too. How are we going to deal with the fact that I have to go back in my own time? Now I want to stay with him. I want help him....support him. I'm in love with someone that I can't be with. Its awful."

Leo sighed.

"(Name), do you have any idea what you would do to him if you leave him now?" Leo said with a serious look on his face.

"Leo I have to! I don't belong here no matter how I act or dress. I belong in a different century and you know it!"

"Caterina has already left him bitter (Name). Ever since you came he's been happier than he's ever been in a long time. Losing most of his family to corrupt men left a huge hole inside him. You help him cope with his loss. If you leave him now you might as well put a bullet in his heart. I implore you to reconsider this." Leo said before walking towards his bed.

 

You looked at the floor letting Leo's words sink in.

You took a deep breath and told yourself "What do I do? I can't stay but I don't wanna leave either! What's the right thing to do?" 

You cried yourself to sleep feeling like your heart was torn in two. The one question echoed in your head. "Where is home, Rome with Ezio or the future?

 

 

 

"Signore! (Name) has been found under the Borgia's protection." A thief said to La vope.

"Cazzo! That little bitch ran back to her master!" he growled. 

"What shall we do?" he asked.

La vope thought for a moment. "Retreat to the inn. I'll find a way to get her myself later." he said and signal his men to retreat.

 

 

 

It was in the dead of night.

Ezio burst into the hideout.

"La vope?! (Name)!! (Name) where are you!" his cry was desperate. 

"Ezio? What's wrong my son?" Maria and Claudia was there to visit him.

"Mother? Claudia? What are you ding here?" He asked. 

"We wanted to see how you were. Where's (Name)? Is she with you?" Maria asked.

"No. You mean you didn't see her here?" he asked.

"No. Mac sent her off on a mission for him. They haven't come back yet." Claudia said.

"I have to find them." Ezio thought.

"What's going on brother?" Claudia asked.

"La vope thinks (Name) is a traitor. I have evidence that can clear her name!"

"Is there something you wish to talk about Ezio?" a voice called.

Machiavelli walked in.

"Niccolo? Where's (Name)?!" Ezio said.

"Captured by the Borgia unfortunately." he said plainly.

Maria and Claudia both stood in shock. 

"No. (name)...." Claudia said.

Ezio froze as his heart stopped beating for a moment. With fire in his eyes he grabbed Machiavelli by the collar. 

"How could let her get captured!? Why didn't you stop them!? She could be killed!!" Ezio growled.

Machiavelli calmly placed his hands on Ezio and broke his grip.

"She's alive Ezio. She's being held in the castello. I'm not sure why but she lives." he said to him.

"I need to save her now!" Ezio said about to leave.

"You need to focus on the Borgia. (Name) can take care of herself." he said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ezio shouted. He couldn't lose you. Not after everything that's happened. Not like Cristina....

"Ezio you have been distracted by (Name) long enough.*Sigh*But since you won't focus I made arrangements of my own to locate her." he explained.

Ezio looked at him confused. Machiavelli never got involved with emotional situations so it shocked Ezio.

"You do?" Ezio asked.

"I have a spy on the inside searching for her as we speak." he confirmed.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help but why?" Ezio asked.

Machiavelli said nothing.

Maria smiled.

"Its because he's worried about her too." Maria said.

"I only got involved for Ezio's sake nothing more." he walking away quickly.

"No way. Did (Name) get to Machiavelli?" Claudia said curiously.

"She even charmed Machiavelli out of his cold shell." Maria said.

"I hope her finds her soon. I'll trust Mac to find her. I will have no mercy on Cesare For this!" he said heading to the Castello.

 

 

You and Leo were sleeping with guards out your door. Then you suddenly heard a commotion outside the door.

"What in the world?" you thought. You went to Leo 's bed.

"Leo! Something's going on outside!" you said shaking him to wake him.

"Wha...ugh..." he said trying to wake up.

Then as soon as it came the commotion stopped.

Then a voice called out to you.

"(name)! Are you alright? Open up!" a voice whispered.

You barley heard it.

"Ezio?" you hoped with all your might that it was the man you loved behind that door.

You quickly ran to the door only to find Rocco.

"Oh. Hi Rocco....wait Rocco? Why are you here?" you were stunned to see him.

Rocco could barley look at you in the eyes. 

"I don't have time to explain! We have to go now!" he said grabbing your arm.

"Wait a sec. Leo wake up we can escape now!" you said going to Leo.

"Alright mom I'm coming!" he groaned. You rolled your eyes.

After a minute Leo was fully awake.

"I need to burn this room. They must not be able to use my plans to recreate the weapons I made or learn about the apple." he said.

"There's no time!" Rocco said.

"No Leo's right! If we help him it will go faster then we can leave." you said gathering up Leo's notes and plans and threw them on the floor. Leo had no problem finding something to light them on fire.

"Now we can leave!" Leo said running with you and Rocco.

"Rocco! How did you find me and Leo? I;m sure no one even knew I was-

"Guards are coming! Quiet!" Rocco whispered as he and Leo hid. You took a small peek to see multiple guards in the hallway.

"I saw the door open! Search the Castello for the prisoners!" the captain said. The nodded and separated to find you both.

 

"Let's go!" Rocco said. The three of you tried your best to avoid guards but more was coming by the minute.

Then you all went to a dead end!

"This can't be right! I don't remember this at all." Rocco said.

"Rocco? you been here before?" you asked but before he could say anything you all hear running footsteps heading towards you.

"No." you thought. Your heart beat increase and you covered your mouth trying breath through your nose.

"Stay behind me (name)!" Leo said placing you behind him to protect you. 

"Ezio! I'm so sorry."

The footsteps got louder. You closed your eyes.

 

 

"(name)!!" 

Your eyes opened to see Ezio.

"Ezio?" you gasped.

He immediately went to you and wrapped you into his arms.

"Your alive! Oh thank God your alive!!" he was so close to losing you. He had to fight the tears building up in his eyes. He held you tightly and you gladly returned the hug. He kissed your forehand and ran his fingers in your hair. You never felt safer than in his arms. Then he kissed you long and hard.

"Ezio. I'm so glad to see you old friend." Leo smiled.

Then Ezio glared at Rocco. Rocco turned in shame. He let go of you then he grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him on he wall. He placed his hidden blade to his throat.

"Ezio don't! He helped us escape!" you cried out. 

He froze then sighed. He dropped Rocco.

"I should gut you like a fish for what you done! But since You found her I will let you live! Leo take (name) back to the hideout and do not let her out of your sight. The front of the Castello is empty you won't find any guards" Ezio said.

"But where are you going? What's going on?" you asked.

"To find the Apple! Cesare kill the Pope and is head towards the apple now. I won't let him find it. I want you to go back to the hideout now. Go!" he said running off.

"What did Rocco do?" You thought but you had to escape before you wanted to ask.

 

 

You all ran towards the front of the castello and sure enough it was empty. Leo looked at Rocco suspiciously.

"Rocco is it? What was Ezio talking about earlier? How did you know where to find us? You know a lot about the Castello too." Leo questioned.

"We don't have time to talk! We need to go to the stables to find horses." Rocco said leading the way.

"Did you follow us? Or was it that you use to work here? Am I getting warm?" Leo said.

Rocco said nothing as he chose a horse.

"Leo what are you saying?" you asked but with everything happening now you knew what Leo was trying to get at.

"Its true. I was a spy for the Borgia. I had swarn to obey the Borgia but.....(name) I didn't want to do it I swear! You were close to Ezio and La Vope was getting to close so I used you as cover.You were so kind to me while I.....I...I'm so sorry." he confessed.

Rocco was on his knees begging you to forgive him.

You sadly looked at Rocco. 

"Rocco......You......You were my friend. How could just...." was all you could say. You couldn't say how hurt you were. You trusted him with many secrets. They weren't attack secrets but personal secrets that someone could have used against Ezio if they were told to another.

Leo was happy Ezio left. Seeing you sad like this would only encourage Ezio to kill Rocco. True Rocco betrayed you and the creed but he truly wanted to make things right. 

"You can make it up to her by getting her out of here safely."Leo said. Leo came to you trying to get you to move.

"We can talk about it later (name). Right now we have have to leave in one piece." he said to you. You sadly nodded.

 

 

You both got to the horses and you all rode away from the area. It was at the front of the hideout that you all stopped. After you all tied the horses you went towards the hideout until you heard a voice.

"Welcome back." someone said.

You all turned to see La Vope. 

"LA Vope!" you smiled but he wasn't happy to see you at all.

"Leonardo. I'm glad you finally got out of the Borgia's clutches." He said to Leo

"Yes thanks to Rocco me and (name) was about to escape." he said.

"Are you sure she was a prisoner? She looks pretty healthy for a prisoner. I don't think her capture was an accident." he said.

You didn't like were this was going.

"What are you talking about?" you asked

"Strange how your so good at translating when you're so foreign to our ways. Maybe a well place bribe can make one leak information to Templars to inform them of our plans." he said pulling out a blade and ran towards you.

"NO!!" Rocco said ran in front of La Vope. The blade stabbed him in the belly. You grabbed Rocco as he fell.

"Rocco!" you cried.

"Don't.....blame .....her....I....Did it." Rocco said to him.

"What?!" La vope said.

"La Vope its true he confessed." Machiavelli came too.

"The letter was forged Vope. He wrote the letter not (name)." he explained.

"My God." he said dropping the knife.

"Forgive me (name). You were a.....good friend to.....me and I repayed you with betrayal." he said dying in your arms.

"No Rocco you saved me. Your still my friend"

"I only...wish I could have .......done more my.....friend." he said closing his eyes.

Your tear came down on him like rain.

"Good bye Rocco. Rest in peace." you said as you continued to cry. You lost a friend. So many emotion overwhelmed you: Anger, guilt, sadness confusion frustration. All of this was hitting you at once. It felt like your head and heart will explode at any moment.

Leo knelled to hug you.

"Forgive me (name) I should have known better." LA Vope said shamefully.

"He will have a proper burial (name). Right now we need you and Leonardo to come in to rest." Machiavelli said pulling you away form Rocco's body.

You silently joined Leo as you both entered the hideout.

 

 

 

A Few hours later after eating and being patched up with a new doctor, you went to the stables to prepare a horse. You had your bags and small bag of food with you. You couldn't take it. You had to leave to a world that made sense to you. A place were failing math exam was the worse thing that could happen to you.

"(name) please don't do this to him." It was Leo.

"I can't do this anymore Leo. A man is dead! My friend is gone because of me! How can I live with that?!" you were emotionally distraught. 

"I get that you're upset but running away won't make this easier to bare!" Leo said.

"Rocco's gone."

"He sacrificed himself for you so you can live your life!" 

"Which is not here! You know I don't belong here!" You said climbing on the horse.

"(name)! Just-"

"Thank you for everything Leo. It was an amazing experience to live here. And Tell Ezio.....Tell him that I did this because I love him." you told Leo.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?I saw him. He just came in. He should be here any-"

"Well I guess I better go." You said snapping the reins and made the horse zoom through the stables.

"You leave me no choice (name)." Leo said leaving the stables to find Ezio

 

 

 

Ezio was looking for you everywhere.

"Where are you (name)? " he thought looking all over the area.

Leo was walking looking for Ezio.

"Leonardo? have you seen (name)?" he asked.

"Yes. She left the hideout the moment you came back." he said.

"What?! Why?" Ezio said. 

"I suspect Mac told you about Rocco?" 

"Yes. I wanted to kill the bastard myself but since her protected her I almost feel bad for him. What does that have to do with her?" 

"You know how she is about death. She's not use to that. You know how it feels to have death around when you were so used to having a normal life. You need to do everything in your power to make her come back." 

"To fulfill her purpose? I got the apple Leo. I know why she's here now. Minerva showed me and told me why she's here."

"That's what she wants to do with her Ezio. You know the real reason that you should find her. You need her no matter how long she's here or why she's here."

Ezio froze. Leo was right. He couldn't let you go even if it was to save time or what ever the world planned for him. He loved you and he rather have that small window of time with you than live out what destiny had showed him.

"Go after her Ezio." Leo said with a smile.

"The Creed-"

"Will survive a few hours without you. You made sure it would! Now go!"

"Right." he said as he jumped on the horse and rode off.

"Oh no! Forgot to tell him which way she went." Leo said shaking his head.

 

 

You just rode off to the country with no since of direction at least an hour. You passed two villages but had no idea how your gonna go back in time.

"Wow I really didn't think this through.I should go back and ask Leo about-"

Then you suddenly a howl then stopped the horse. But it didn't sound like a wolf's howl. It sounded human.

"Romulus predicted that he will provide for us." a surly voice called out.

A group of men dressed like wolves surrounded you.

"A beautiful (body type) vessel for more Romulus warriors." one said.

You jumped off the horse and pulled out a small knife.

"Look! I have had a very long day and I am really not in the mood for this so please get out of the way!" you growled.

"My! She's as fierce as a lioness!" Another said.

One tried to grabbed you but he missed and them you elbowed him in the back of his neck. He fell unconscious to the ground They were stunned. They didn't expect for you to fight back.

"Grabbed the bitch now!" the leader said. They all tried to gang up on you but you were mad and you didn't mind a fight!

"Bring it on cowards!" You growled.

"You never had an appetite for fights beloved! Not very becoming of madonna such as yourself!" a voice came from out of nowhere.

A smoke bomb popped in front of you. Then a familiar had grabbed you. Instead of being pulled you yanked yourself out of his grasp.

"Go away Ezio!" you shouted.

"I'm trying to save your life!" he yelled.

"As you can see I was handling everything just fine!" you shouted back. You couldn't see each other but you can hear just fine.

"Why are you so damn stubborn!?!" he yelled.

"I wonder the same question for you everyday!" you spat

By this time the smokescreen was long gone and you two still yelled at each other. The wolf-men stared at the both you you dumbfounded that you both were completely ignoring them.

"So you were just gonna leave me without a word at all! Do you care so little about how I feel!?!" he yelled.

"I can't be here Ezio! You don't understand but you-"

"Now! Get them!!" one said. 

They all tried attack at once but you and Ezio countered them easily. 

"I do understand (name)! " he said as he killed the man in front of him with his sword.

"What are you talking about?" you asked as you broke a wolf-man's wrist. He yelped like a dog.

"The apple (name)! I know! I know your name is (first name) (Last Name)! You live at (home town), (Country) in the 21st century." he said dodging a sword.

"But.....That's impossible!" you disarming another man.

"You're parents are (Mom's name) (Dad's name) with (#of Bro/Sis). You were educated at (School name). Your hobbies are (fav hobby)." he said punching the leader in the face then kneeing his gut.

You stopped stunned. a man ran towards you but you grabbed his sword and disarmed him then you tripped him.

"But I found this out myself. (Full name) is a beautiful, smart, kind, and stubborn young woman. A woman brave enough to give her life for others." as he said this he walked over the dead or unconscious men heading towards you. 

You stood in awe of your life being pored out of this man from centuries behind you.

"A woman that gave a man like me hope after all these years. That after a short time of arriving in this century made fall in love when I thought I could never have love again. To give me another purpose other than revenge or rebuild a creed." He said finally within inches from you.

"Ezio." you whispered

"I love you (full name). I love every little detail about you. Come back (name)." he said holding out his hand.

You could cry of how honest those words felt to you. "Ezio. I love you more than words can say but I can't stay. Your life-"

"I don't care! I want you in my life (name). If you want to go home I won't stop you but I can't say I'm your lover without trying to get you to stay with me." he said.

"I do want to stay more than anything but my family-"

"You will return when your purpose is done." a voice came form his pocket. 

"Wha-?" Ezio was stunned that the apple was talking.

 

The apple was activated. Only you an Ezio are able to move. Lights engulfed you both. Time stopped all around you. Everything was still as a statue.

Minerva came in human form. 

"What purpose do I have here in this time line?" You asked.

"You will learn of it very soon. When you do I will present you with a choice. be prepared." she said

"Ezio protect this woman with your life. I will come again to give you a message for both of your future together."

"But what about me going home? Should I stay?" you asked.

"I can not send you back until your duty is done here. You must wait until its over. Then the option will be offered." Minerva started to fade away.

"Wait!" you said but she was gone.

"Duty?" Ezio said.

"I don't know why she sent me here but in a way I'm glad." you said.

"Really?"

"I been in a whole new world with amazing people and fell in love with you. This experience has been amazing.. you said about to kiss him.

"Wait! There is something that you haven't experience yet."Ezio grabbed your arm and whistle for his horse. He placed you on the horse and rode of to the nearest village.

 

 

 

Ezio rode as fast as he could. It was morning and the sun was about to rise. At the village coming up he stopped at a tower. He grabbed you and helped you off the horse.

"Hang on to me when we reach the tower." he told you. He pulled you as he ran through the village.

"What are we doing here? Why are we here?" you asked but Ezio only chuckled.

As you reach the tower you wrapped your arms around Ezio as he prepared to climb the building. You never seen Ezio climb so fast.  
At no time at all you both mad it to the view point of the building.

"Ok are you now going to tell me why we're here?" you asked.

"Leap of faith." he said

"What?" 

"I trained you in all but this. You are not officially a member of the brotherhood until you take a leap of faith!"he said with a wide smile.

"From this building?! Its too high! I'll be killed!!" you said looking down from the building to the very small wagon of hey.

"Not while I breath. I'll join you after you jump." he said.

"But won't that be dangerous?" you asked feeling very nervous.

"I have done it before." he said.

You stared at the wagon. Your body began to shiver and lost the feelings in your legs. You kept taking deep breaths.

"I can't do this! " you said running to Ezio arms.

"Trust me (name)! I'll be there to catch you." he said in a low husky voice.

You gulped and try to think of happy thoughts.

"Well if I die, I lived a happy life." you thought.

With the sun rising in front of you, you took a breath a jumped off the ledge.

You immediately felt the free fall.

"AHH! OMG! Why the hell did I jump!!" 

Then something warm was wrapped around you. Then your body relaxed in a flash and you closed your eyes embracing the warmth around you.

"I told you I'll catch you." he said.

In a few seconds you both landed in the hey.

"Welcome to the brotherhood (Full name)." he said on top of you. You blushed hearing your full name from his lips. Then he kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed back.You never felt so happy and you knew Ezio felt the same. He continued to kiss you from lips to your neck. Then his hands roamed you and you moaned from the contact. 

"Maybe we should go back to the hideout now." Ezio Smiled

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

 

Ezio got you back but a lot of work was still needed to be done around Rome. Gradually you helped a lot with Creed. Not directly like Ezio but behind the scenes like helping with communication with all of the allies and help train new recruits almost like a manger.

Ezio set off for his hunt for Cesare . You knew he had to stop him but he was gone for a month now. You didn't know how long he would be gone. and something else was wrong too.

You gotten sick a lot lately so one day you came by to visit Maria at the Rosa. You didn't like doctors in this time so you rather get her opinion instead.

"(Name) darling! What brings you here?" she sat down with you.

"I've been feeling really sick lately but it only happens in the morning. And weird cravings too. Do I have the flu or something?" You asked.

Maria burst into laughter.

"No dear. Your not sick! You're pregnant!"


	10. The journey to a hard choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader will make life changing choices

"Wait what?" You said stunned.

"You're with child (Name)! I'm gonna have more grand babies!" Maria said with cheer.

You froze. You have a life growing inside you.

"Ba...babba.....baby...." you said completely out of it.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" Maria asked.

"I...I just....I didn't plan to.....I'm just...."

"Easy (Name). You can't faint now. You got a child now."

You sat down next to her stunned.

"I'm....having....a....baby." you said wide eyed and breathing slowly.

Maria smiled and held your hand.

"Oh (name). You've grown so much. When you first came here you were as helpless as a puppy. Now I see that you have a baring of a queen. Ever since you came here I thought of you as my own. You help us in more ways than we can count. You help the assassins gained stability after Ezio left. You help my stubborn children get along again. Nothing was more beautiful then seeing them together again. Most importantly you healed my son. I've never seen him so happy ever since he lost Cristina. And now I know you made him the happiest man alive by having his child." Maria said with a huge smile.

You smiled and hugged her. Her words made you feel happy that you made such a impact on so many lives.

"But I'm scared. I never thought I would ever have a kid." you said nervous.

"You needn't worry (Name). You forget about how you would look after Claudia's children and I have my own ways of raising children. We'll both help in any way we can." she said.

It was true. When you could spare the time you would look after 5 year old Elena and 4 year old Raimondo. Elena is adventurous and bold. It was hard for Claudia to calm her down for lessons. Raimondo is more interested in school work and learning then fighting like the other boys do. He admires Leonardo's work. He was very protective if his older sister. When they would play he would make sure she didn't anything that would have her hurt. Elena hated that and found him annoying. They adored you and you loved them both.

"But....Ezio won't be here when the baby comes." you said sadly.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. You knew that he would be gone at least a year or two but you didn't want to tell her why.

"I just have that feeling. He was suppose to be here now honestly. I get that he's doing something important but..." you stopped.

"You miss him." she said placing her hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes. I miss the jerk!" you growled.

She giggled.

"He'll come back to you. Trust me." she said rubbing your belly.

"Where I am from, a baby would most likely drive a man away from you." you said.

"Well you both should have both thought about that before going to bed together." she said.

You laughed. You knew better than to have sex without protection. Granted not much protection was around back in those days but you knew better.

Your mom and dad would have killed you if they knew about you getting knocked up by the leader of assassins! And joined a gang called assassins. And learning how to steal. And working in a whorehouse. And getting kidnapped. And getting arrested. How will you tell them the truth would be a miracle in itself.

"Did you think of a name yet?" she asked.

Name? You were thinking about the whole process of child birth much less a name.

"No honestly." you said.

"Let me know if you want to talk names. For now let's get you into bed." she said.

"But the creed!"

"We can handle it. You and Ezio made sure the group stands on its own feet. Now rest." she ordered.

"Ok. I'll go back to the hideout-"

"Absolutely not! You go to my room and rest. I'll see who can help with your tasks." she said.

"But-"

"Now!" she said pointing to her room.

You shook your head and went to her room to rest.

 

You laid down on the bed. Then you started to remember that day when both of you decided to your relationship to another level.

Flashback....

 

You rode with Ezio back to the hideout. He pulled you by your hand eagerly. You both ran through the hallway to find Ezio's room until you bumped into La Vope in the main hall.

"Ezio, (name), May I have a word with you both?" he asked.

"Now is really not a good time." Ezio said eyeing the door to his room. La Vope was standing literally in front of the way you need to go to get to his room.

"Please hear me out. This needs to be said." he said with sincerity.

"Fine..." Ezio said annoyed grumbling. You giggled at Ezio.

"Ezio forgive me for doubting your judgement. Knowing you for so long I've should have trusted you with your word. And (name) no words can express how sorry I am. In fact I will make a public apology in front of the creed tonight." he said.

"You don't have to La Vope-" you protested.

"I insist! In fact I will talk to Mac for a meeting. And invite Claudia and Bart as well! I will return soon." La Vope said running off.

Ezio growled in frustration. You let go of Ezio's hand and walked towards the room.

"I guess we better get ready." you said walking off.

"But what about-"

"Later. Right now we have a meeting to get ready for.You better let everyone know about La Vope." 

Ezio sighed. "La Vope you have the worst timing ever!!" He thought.

 

 

 

A hour later you were all gathered in the hideout. You were at Ezio's side with Mac, Bart, and Claudia in front of the whole creed. You slowly backed up as you didn't like being in the spotlight. He saw this and wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. He kissed your forehead.

"Come now bella. After everything that you accomplished this is what you cringe away from?" he chuckled.

"So what? I hate public speaking!" you whined. 

"Do not worry little girl. I'll protect you." he teased.

"Funny." you groaned.

Then La Vope walked towards the crowd silencing them with his hand.

 

"We are assassins. Everything is permitted to protect humanity. In order to protect humanity we also need to believe in humanity as well. Teamwork is essential. I had forgotten that. I recently had doubted a fellow assassin. There for I almost made a mistake that could have cost us all dearly. I now would like to apologize to her. (name)....I'm sorry. I was wrong. I should have trust Ezio's word that you were no traitor. I never met anyone more worthy of being an assassin than you. Come." he said offering his hand.

You looked at him confused. You looked to Ezio to see what he meant. He smiled and nodded for you to go on. You gulped and went forward and gave him your hand. He took it and led you to a small fire. He then grabbed a two handed hot poker out of the fire.

"You're hand please." he said.

"Oh no. The initiation! I don't wanna do this!" you thought. 

You remembered in the book that When Ezio did it he said it burned for a bit then he felt nothing. You prayed that it was true. You tried to calm down by breathing in and out trying not to embarrass yourself. Ezio looks at you worried but you gave him a reassuring look then took a step towards LaVope.

You were scared but decided to lift your hand. He proceeded to squeeze both sides of the poker on both sides of your palm.

You squealed for a moment feeling the intense burn on you hand. Felt the heat burning through your skin and you smelt burning skin that made your stomach turn. What felt like a hour that was really only a minute, as quick as you felt it the quicker it left. You saw him placing the poker back in the fire.

"Welcome to creed (name). Where nothing is true and Everything is permitted." He bowed to you. Then all around you, you heard them chant "Nothing is true everything is permitted."

"Wow. I don't believe this!" you said staring at the mark on your hand.

Then Ezio and LaVope nodded at each other. He then went to Claudia.

"Claudia we here dedicate our lives to protect the freedom of humanity. Our father, uncle, and brother stood here at the fire fighting the darkness now I offer you the same choice. Join us!" he said offering his hand to her. 

She placed his hand in his. She went did the same as you with the mark on her hand.

You couldn't help but give her a hug. She was surprised but returned it.

Mac then stood in front of Ezio.

"You and I have not seen eye to eye on many issues."

"Niccolo-"

He raised his hand to silence him.

"-But you are exactly what the order needed. You lead the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this brotherhood. Now we must put Ezio where he belongs. At the head of the assassin's. Ezio Auitore de Frienze you will now be known as el mentore. The guardian of our order and secrets." Mac announced.

You smiled. Even though you knew this was coming, you were proud of him.

Ezio then walked towards the crowd as if accepting the role. 

"Where other men blindly follow the truth remember..... "

All said "Nothing is true"

"Where other men are limited by morality and law remember...."

All said "Everything is permitted."

 

 

You Ezio Claudia and Mac were on the top of the hideout preparing to do the leap of faith.

Claudia went first. It was like watching a swan diving into the river. So graceful and elegant. 

Ezio was behind you.

"I'll be behind you soon." he said.

You felt a bit more confident in the dive but still felt a little scared. 

"Come on (name). Just take a breath and go." you thought. You took a breath then lept off the roof. You felt yourself pick up speed as you fell. The free fall made your stomach bounce all over the place. You felt like you were flying if even for a moment as you felt the wind pass through you.

You loved the feeling of being weightless in the air like a bird. You closed your eyes and lifted your arms like a bird to enjoy the moment. Then not a second later you felt the water slap all over your body as you belly flopped. 

"(name)! Are you alright?!" Claudia cried. She saw the whole thing as you just dropped like a rock.

You splashed around as you dog-paddled to the river bank. Once again you felt sore all over. The sting all over your body was unbearable.

"I'm fine..." You said with a squeaky voice because you were hurt physically and embarrassed.

"Well that was.....odd." Mac said after seeing you jump. Ezio couldn't help but laugh.

You growled hearing him laugh from up high. You crawled out of the river. Claudia swam by to help you move. You both went back inside the hideout.

Ezio smiled watching you. It was then that he made a big decision about you.

"There's something important I need to take care of before I move on to Ceasure." Ezio said looking at you.

Mac didn't bother asking what. He shook his head knowing Ezio will do.

"I tend to write a book about you one day." he said

"If you do make it short." Ezio said. He jumped off into the lake.

 

 

 

 

"Will you be ok? That looked like it hurt." Claudia said helping you to your room.

"Don't worried about it. I'm fine. Just gonna go take a nap. I'm a bit tired." you said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yea. Thanks." you said as you walked into the room and closed the door.

You sighed. You felt awful. You were soaked to the bone and soar all over. You slowly peeled away your clothes and put on some comfortable clothes. A simple (fav color) gown. You were so tired that you just dropped on the bed and didn't notice the door open.

Ezio saw you in the bed. He smiled. 

"Busy day?" he asked. 

You looked to see him just as wet as you.

"How do you just dive in like that all the time?" you asked.

"Well I actually dive off not dropped flat like you did." he chuckled. Then he held his stomach laughing at the memory.

"That's not funny! That hurt!" you snapped.

"I'm sorry I just can't-" he continued to laugh at you. 

You got up and headed towards the door. Then you felt his hand grab yours and pulled you close to him. You landed in his chest.

"Let me go you jerk!" you said hated that he was still laughing.

"Come now. You can not tell me that your so angry from me teasing you?" he chuckled then gave you a hug.

You pouted and refused to look at him. He chuckled and lifted your chin and kissed your lips.

You eventually calmed down.

"Meet me outside. There's something I want to talk to you about." Ezio said.

"Ezio I'm tired. Can't we do this later?" you whined.

"Ten minutes. Near the stables. Don't be late." He smiled with a peck on your cheek and left the room. 

You groaned. You were tired from everything that happen. The only reason you started to get dressed was because Ezio looked really excited about it.

 

 

 

As promised you went to the stables waiting for Ezio. 

"This better be worth it. I was about to have a date with the bed." you said out loud.

"Trust me it will be." Ezio said but he was wearing his black assassin's outfit. He looked really regal and handsome. You stared at him looking how the outfit showed his built body and brought out his handsome features on his face. 

"Like what you see?" he said.

You blushed.

"Shut up!" you growled. He chuckled.

He check to see which horse was right. You missed (Horse name) but you decided that the Rosa would have a better use for the horse.

"Madonna?" he said reaching for you with his hand.

You reached for him and he pulled you and placed you on the horse. 

"Ezio I can ride by myself." you said confused.

"I know but I prefer to be close to a beautiful woman." he said climbing on the horse.

"Don't joke like that." 

"Why would I? You know that I only speak the truth (name)." He whispered huskily to your ear.

You hated that. It made your heart melt in seconds.

He rode off. He made sure that he rode to the country side. You looked at each village you passed by. You got a little teary eyed when you saw children walking with their parents. You remembered your family in the 21st century. How long will you be here? Does anyone know you're gone? Will anyone miss you?

"Mom....Dad...My siblings...my friends....everyone...What do I do?"you thought with tears on your face.

Without knowing it you started to cry.

Ezio was about to speak until he heard you crying. He slowed the horse down to a stop.

"(Name)? (Name), what's wrong?!" he said worried.

"What? I'm fine! Its just the wind coming in so fast-"

"(Name) tell me what's wrong." he said in a serious tone holding your hands.

"I....I..." you couldn't speak.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your head into his chest crying your eyes out. He was surprised at first but then he held you tight. He moved his hands up and down on your back in a soothing manner. Everything you felt burst out in a cry. You felt embarrassed that were practically balling like a baby but you couldn't help it. 

"Ezio..." you said in a shaky voice.

"Its ok (name). I'm here. I'll always be here." he said cuddling you like child.

"No...you won't. You*sob* know who I am and where I'm....*sob* supposed to be. I can't stay here but I don't want to leave." you held on tighter to him.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up. Hang on." he said grabbing the reins and made the horse gallop. 

After ten minutes you were on a beautiful field next to a aqua duct. In a field of wild flowers of ever color imaginable Ezio came to a stop. He helped you down.

Your eyes widen seeing so many colors in a field with different type of flowers with the sun shining on everyone of them like jewels. It was almost like a heavenly glow was on them. It had a beautiful view over all of Italy's villages and countryside.

"This is beautiful!" You smiled and walked into the field. You loved it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ezio thought. 

"Alright, now its time to ask her." he whispered as he walked towards you.

"Where did you find-" Then you felt Ezio's hand on yours.

"(Name.), Ever since you came into my life I felt peace and love that I never thought I would ever have again. I can't replace your family so I will do my best to make you happy until you return to your home. I love you and I want to be by your side as long as I can so...." he stopped for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Come on Ezio. You said you would ask her. You can not run from this now. But what if she refuse....?" he thought. He couldn't bare it if you said 'no' but he had to know! He tried to calm himself. His heartbeat rose at the thought of you saying no. 

"Ezio?" 

Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Is he nervous?" you thought as you felt his hands shaking.

"(Full name) de (home town) will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said kneeling looking at you with his chocolate eyes shining at you.

You stood there stunned. 

"What? Did he seriously just say he wanted to marry me?" you thought. Then your heart was filled with the warmth of happiness. Nothing would make you happier than to be his wife!! You wanted to scream with joy but you didn't utter a word.

As you opened your mouth to speak but then something awful caught your eye.

"Oh no not you!" you said in disgust.

Ezio went numb. He let go of your hands in a flash.

"I...I see." was all he could say feeling the wind knocked out of him. He felt like a sword stabbed him through his heart and twist it in every direction possible.

"Oh no Ezio not you! Its that guard. He's the guard who kidnapped me." you wanted to make sure that he didn't misunderstood.

"What?" he said turning around.

It was definitely him but he wasn't alone. He went to a door connected to the aqua duct with a few men.

"He's a templar agent." he said as he recognized the symbol on his armor. Ezio got up and ran after him. You ran behind him.

"Wait for me!" you said.

"You stay here! Its too dangerous!" he snapped.

You were surprised how angry he sounded.

"You know I'm not sitting this one out! I'm coming like it or not!" you countered.

"Do what you want." he said following him without looking at you.

"What's wrong with him?" you thought. 

You both followed him to the door on the side with the same symbol. 

 

 

 

What seem like hours you both popped out into the work area of the aqueducts. A lot of miner workers were there digging or building up the area. A body of water was in the area but it didn't cover the whole area because there were a lot of water powered wheels to pull things up or platforms supported by wooden beams for the workers. It was in the late afternoon.

"Wow. Who knew this was down here? Ezio have you been down here before?" you asked.

Ezio didn't even answer you. He went ahead to find the agent. 

"Ezio? Did you hear me?" 

Again nothing. 

"Not this again!" you thought following him.

Then you heard Someone form the second level.

"How long will you make us for these small wages?!" a man shouted. 

"Sounds like a revolt. We can use this to our advantage!" you said but when you turned to Ezio he had already left.

"Jerk! Looks like I have to work on this on my own." You thought.

You looked to your surroundings and look for any advantage. Since the miners had most of the guards attention you could sneak to the top and located the man you were looking for. 

You check for what tools you got in your pouches. You got a small knife because you didn't want a sword because they were heavier than they look. It had 12 throwing knives, 10 poison darts, no bullets since you had no gun, 4 smoke bombs. The knives and smoke bombs weren't any problem, but you didn't really want to use the darts. Ezio taught you how to use them all so you did had practice but not on real people. You had plenty of bandages and medicine for wounds.

"Show time." you said. 

Then you heard a gunshot. Apparently the revolt didn't last very long. Which meant that you had to be sneaky and made sure you didn't get killed.

First is to get on top to look around. You saw Ezio climb up to the top too. You remember bits of this mission. Ezio will need to use the mechanisms to help him climb up.

You figure you get the miners to revolt again so Ezio have a clear shot. You instead used a wood ladder to go to the first worker you saw. You climbed up and before you said anything he turned to you. He was around his mid twenties. He had dirty blond hair brown eyes and pretty buff from all the physical work.

"You! You're one of the assassino!" he said recognizing your hood and and outfit.

"Shh!" you said. You looked around for any guards.

"I'm not here to kill anyone but there is something I can help with." you said.

The man stared at you not sure to believe you or not.

"You know you deserve better than this!" you said.

"Oh no. We're fine. The last person who opened his mouth now has a hole in him." the man said returning to his work.

"One guy complaining doesn't do much that's true,but against a whole mob of you that's a different story. They have no choice but to listen if all of you stand up to them."

"As much as I love to this job is all we have we can't risk it over the wages." he said not looking at you.

"Can you even support yourself with this? Much less a family. You deserve to be paid fair wages! I know I'm not the only one who thinks this!" you said.

The man said nothing returning to whatever he was doing. 

You groaned seeing that it didn't work. 

You looked around for other workers to convince. 

 

 

Meanwhile Ezio main focus was to kill the guard. Thoughts clouded his mind as he worked out a way to get on the working platform.

"She didn't say "no" to me technically. I could just ask her again but...." He was now terrified of asking you. 

When at first he thought you rejected him it felt awful. It felt like his whole body refused to function at all and his heart felt like it shattered like glass. He wasn't sure how to approach you now fearing the worst case scenario.

Negative memories of his past loves came to him. Each one bringing an aching pain in his heart. Cristina's gone so that alone made him wary of finding love again. Caterina interest was only to used him for her own goals. Now (name).....

"First things first. I need a way up." he told himself shaking the thoughts of doubts and pain away. After working out the mechanics of the waterwheels, levers, and cranes he finally made it up.

"What's wrong with you Italians?!" the captain shouted. Then he saw Ezio and began to panic.

"The Assassin! Protect me!" he called out.

"Why not come down and fight coward?!" Ezio growled.

"We will no longer work for you! We demand more wages!" a voice called.

The captain and Ezio saw you with multiple workers shouting behind you.

"These people had enough of you bullying them!" you said proudly. 

The men cheered. 

The captain simply pull out a bag of gold and said "Twice this sum goes to the man who kills them both!"

It suddenly got quiet behind you. You turned to see the men eyeing the both of you. You began to feel nervous as you backed towards Ezio.

"Come on guys! Don't give in to that! That's only going to one guy-"

"Kill the assassins!" the crowd said.

"So much for that idea." you said. Before they had a chance to grab you, you threw a smoke bomb. You tried to disarm as many workers as possible while Ezio killed the guards.

"More men are on there way surrender now and will let you both live!" he sa

 

"Cazzo!" Ezio said.

"Ezio the crane!" you said pointing to it. 

He nodded and headed towards it. True to his word the guards came. At most there were at least four of them. You waited until they were close then threw another smoke bomb and knocked each guard out by hitting their heads.

Ezio raised the crane while you did. Then he jump back to the platform. He climb up the stone the crane picked up and pressed another lever so it can destroy the area and make it possible for Ezio to climb to him.

"I have to get out of here!" he said running off. Ezio ran after him with no hesitation.

"I can't climb. How can I follow?" you thought out loud.

"There's.....a.....path....on...the right side of the mountain......" a voice called weakly.

You turned to see the first man you talked to.

"How do I know you that you're not lying?" you snapped.

"As much as I.....want money......I hate that.....bastard more! I rather see that.....he gets what he.....deserve. Knowing what a coward....he is he'll try to.....go back to Rome through..... the cavern tunnels....." he said before passing out. 

"Not much to go on but its better than nothing." you said as you got up and ran towards the right.

As the man said there was a stairway leading down. You followed to your best of your ability. Then the path went up.

"Ok weird." you said as you kept going. Then the path went to the left then down again.

"I'm gonna throw up with all these pathways." you said growing nauseous. 

With luck you saw a door at the end of the tunnel. You opened only to run into the captain himself. He smirked as he instantly recognized you. 

"Shit." you rarely swear but this situation felt appropriate.

"Well Well. The artist's slave turned out to be an assassin. Not surprised." he said as he aim his gun at you at point blank range.

"I can at least kill one assassin." he said.

Ezio barley caught up only to see you and him with the gun in your face.

"(name)!!!" he shouted. You both turned to see Ezio running towards you.

While the captain was distracted you tried to grab the gun out of his hands. You both fell into a small closed grotto area where the water was still shallow. He easy over powered you and knocked you down.

"Should have done this the first time I saw you whore!" he growled as he cocked the gun and again aimed at you. You were dizzy from the blow to the head.

But before he could blink Ezio was on him. They both struggled and fought the other off. The captain kicked Ezio off of him and aim the gun again to Ezio.

"Forget the treasure. I Will be granted riches beyond relief when I bring Cesare your head!" he said pulling the trigger. 

Click!

"What?!" He pulled again.

Click! Click! 

"Perhaps I will send him yours, and that will be the last time you call her a whore! " Ezio said as he placed a hidden blade straight to this throat quick as a flash. The man dropped dead.

"(Name)!" he said running to you.

You rubbed your head.

"Ow." you groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live, but I can see you need to be patched up." you said looking at him. With all that climbing a avoiding bullets shots really worn him out. He had a couple of scraps on his chest and arms.

You reached for him but he backed away.

"Ezio-"

"I'm fine we need to go now!" Ezio said. 

He used his eagle vision to find a switch. he found it then pushed it. After sounds of grumbling a door was revealed to both of you.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing you. He dragged along the tunnels and you can barley keep up. At the end was a cliff was an opening but he spotted a man with a horse pulling a wagon. Luckily he was near the cliff so you both can do a leap of faith.

"Ezio wait! We're too high up!" You said a bit scared.

He waited to gauge the height. Then he immediately took a leap dragging you too!

"Ahg!!" you screamed. The unwanted feeling of free fall came back. You wrapped your self around Ezio. Then you felt yourself smashed against Ezio as you landed in the hay.

"What was that?" the man said.

Ezio slightly moved you both on the right side of the wagon while the man searched the wagon with his hand. He began to get closer to you both. Your grip got tighter. Then the horse started to whine.

"Alright alright girl! We are going home." he said going to the horse

You felt the exhaustion creep up on you. After you made sure the man wasn't interested in the wagon and started moving you finally succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 

An hour later you came to a bed in a inn. You blinked a bit to focus your eyes. The room was small with one bed a window on the left hand wall and a small table with a chair. You stretched for a moment then looked around the room for Ezio. You saw him topless sitting in a chair trying to bandage his wounds by candle light. It was already dark. 

"Wow! He's was so hot with out his shirt." You thought for a moment blushing. Then you saw that he was upset. He slowly patched himself up poorly staring at the ground in pure silence. You can tell something was wrong. 

You got up and picked up a wad of bandages.

"Need help?" you offered sitting next to him.

Ezio never even looked at you.

"No. Get some rest. You will need it." he said coldly. 

"Ok this is getting really old!" you thought, then you took a breath. You tried to tell yourself that snapping back wouldn't help. Ezio closes off when he feels hurt or offended and arguing with him would only make things worse. Him and Claudia was a testament to that.

You reached for him."Ezio let me help you-"

"No!" 

You sighed. But then and Idea popped into your head. You got up.

"Fine. Since you and I are still can't get along I'll just ask the innkeeper for separate rooms." you said heading towards the door. 

"Absolutely not!" he got up so fast he winced at the pain.

"Then let me help you." you countered staring him down.

He growled.

"Fine." he said handing you medicine and sat back down on the chair. You smiled. You also grabbed a small towel to dab the medicine on the scratches on his well built arms. 

"I have to admit this is awesome." you said looking at him.

"Thank you for saving me." you said.

"You saved yourself. I had little to do with you being alive."

"Trust me you did. And that was very sweet of you to take me to that field. It was the nicest thing a man ever did for me. I'll always remember that." you said placing the bandages on him. You did his abs and chest.

He blushed and looked away.

"Aw! Your so cute when your embarrassed." you cooed.

He grumbled. His heart pounded when you said you liked his proposal idea. He was still wondering about your answer. You never did told him yes or no. He was still scared that you would say no to him. It was painful when he thought you rejected him. At the same time he wanted to hope that you would agree. Should he ask again?

"You are welcome. I am glad you enjoyed yourself." he spoke quietly.

"It was nice that you and me had a moment like that." you said finishing his right arm. 

He Looked at you but you were focused on the arm. He need to know the truth even if it might be painful.

"You never did answer me (name)." 

"Hmm?" you said.

He held your hand and looked to your (eye color) eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Please....Please....Lord let her say yes!" he thought desperately as he wait for you to speak.

The silence grew around you both. His grip got tighter when you said nothing.

You're in the past. In a country you don't know about at all. You change from a clueless girl to a woman of strong character. You joined a infamous group and now a man just proposed to you even though you won't stay long. What say you?

"Yes." you whispered.

"Wait....What?"

"Yes. Ezio Yes I will marry you!!" you wrapped your arms around him.

He winced.

"Oh sorry!" you said.

"Don't be." he said huskily as he stood up wrapped his arms around you and smothered you in kisses. 

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy!" he said as he continued to kiss you.

"Easy Ezio! Let me breathe." you said giggled. Even though you said that you loved it.

"You can breathe later my wife-" he stopped as he said that. His smile got bigger saying for the first time. He never felt so happy!

"My bella moglie!!" he picked you up bridle style twirling you around. 

"Ezio what are you doing?!" you said trying not to giggle.

"Showing my love of course." he said placing you on the bed then he climbed on top. 

"Ah wait!" you said placing your hands on his chest.

He stopped moving.

"Are we actually going to...." you blushed.

"Not unless you don't want to." he offered. He admitted that he was eager but if you didn't want to he would never force you.

"Its just that I never....." you said slightly scared but you would be lying if you said you never thought about it. Your cheeks blushed at the thought of you making love.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was little too excited after you accepted." he was about to get off until you grabbed his arm.

"No I want to its just-"

"Look I won't do anything you are not comfortable with. I'll go slow (name). Let me know if I go too far. Sounds fair?" he asked.

"Yes but your wounds-"

"I'll live." he said then he kissed you and let his hands roam your body. 

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm engaged and now I'm going to-"

You felt his hands molding your shape making you moan in the process.

"A voice of a angel" he said with a smirk.

He continued to kiss you then went down to your neck.

Your body started to heat up and shake from pleasure. It was definitely a night you weren't going to forget.

 

 

In the morning you both returned to the hideout only to find bad news. Cesaere had returned to Rome.

"This won't take long I promise. When I get back I will personally tell everyone about our engagement."

"I'll hold you to it." you said slightly worried.

He grabbed your hand and held it to his lips.

"And I will get the right ring for this empty finger very soon." he said as he left.

Unfortunately that lead on to him leaving Rome very soon to hunt down Cesare leaving you alone.

It hurt but you knew it was his responsibility to get him. You on the other hand Wen to Mac for any jobs. You help the communications between all three branched of the creed which was very important. 

Despite everything you missed your future husband.

 

 

Present day....

 

"So much had happened." You said rubbing your belly. You did felt grateful to Maria for letting you get a break. After the days work you felt tired and now your supporting someone else now. You laid in bed etting sleep come to you.

Then you felt light all over your body for some reason. Your eyes opened to a void of bright light of yellow and white.

"What the-"

"Rise (Full name)." a voice called to you.

You turned to see Minerva once again.

"What's going on?" you asked scared.

"Your purpose here is fulfilled. We need another prophet in case Ezio divert from the path."

"What do want from my baby?!" you snapped. This was your child and no one will harm it!! Not even her!!

"I mean no harm. I wish only for insurance. This child will guide humanity in the right direction but there is another reason I am here." she said.

"And that is...?" 

"The child was all that was needed, But I give you a small window of opportunity. Either you go back to your time with the child or stay here for only three years with both your lover and child but the child will remain with the father. Which one will you choose?" she asked.

This is an important choice. Will you leave Ezio and raise the child on your own or live as a family only for a short time and leave them both?

"Can't I have time to think about this?"

"I'm afraid not. This choice must be made now." she said.

"How can I choose? This is impossible for anyone to choose." you thought about to cry. You tried weighing both option but both end up with a huge sacrifice.

"I can no loner wait child. What is your choice?"

You took a breathe. "This is the only way!" you thought.

"I choose to-" 

Then everything went black.


	11. Life in both worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Will the reader regret her choice?

HAPPY V DAY!!

 

 

"(Name)? Is that you?" Ezio cried out to a figure ahead of him but there was no answer. He walked towards the figure. The person's features started to look alot like you. He got close but you walked away from him.

"(name)? Why are you-

"Don't act like you care now! You proposed to me only to run off for years?! Why did you even bother coming back?!" you said not even looking at him.

"What?"

He came to you in order to get you to look at him.

"Because-"

"Oh! Don't tell me its because you 'love me' right? You make me sick! You know what? Why should I even care any more?"

This can't be you. So angry and bitter.

"Caterina was right to dump you off"

Ezio was stunned. "What?"

"You only care about the brotherhood, so much that you left Cristina alone. And look what happened to her! You can have it then! I'm going back home to my own time Ezio. And I'm taking my baby too."

"Ba......Baby?"

"Yes. 

"You.....You can't!" he yelled he can't lose his family....not again!

You walked away from him.

"(name)! Please! Don't do this!!" he said trying to grab you. His hand phased through like you were a ghost.

You started to fade away.

"Goodbye Ezio."

"(Name)!!"

Ezio woke up in a ship. He groaned holding his head early in the morning. He's been having nightmares alot lately, It made hard for him to sleep. Two years have gone ever since he left Rome. 

Every night he thought about you. It tore him apart being away from you, but he knew that Cesare would never stop until he made him. He couldn't have a future with you with him alive.

He escaped from jail trying to gather his army again to attack. Every time he would arrive in a village Ezio would just miss him. He never knew it would take so long to find him.

He sighed and went to his bag. He pulled out his ink and some paper. He tried to write on the dry part of the wooden floor. When ever he could he would try to send you a letter. By bird or by any means necessary he would try to stay in contact especially with you. Before he started he pulled out a small metal ring. It was all he could afford. He caressed it thinking about you wearing it.

Dear (name),

I miss you terribly beloved. No words express how much I love you. I wish I can receive letters as well. I want nothing more than to return you and make you my wife. I swear as soon as I find Cesare I will return to you. I know I said that multiple times, but I will come back to you. I knew how strong you are-

The ship rocked hard to the left then the ink spilled all over the letter. 

"Cazzo!" he said trying to hang on to something. For a couple of minutes he hung on. He slowly tried to move towards the opening to the top deck. He climbed the stairs to see an unwelcoming dark clouds heading his way.

"Not good!" he thought.

 

After an hour of swinging back and forth because of the storm Ezio finally made his destination. He immediately got off the ship, found a horse, and charged through the village. 

The Village was in chaos. Guards killing left and right. Fires burning multiple houses. Women screaming and children running for their lives. Ezio was furious at what he saw. Angry that Cesare caused this. He was determine now more than ever to kill him.

A cannon ball threw Ezio off his horse. He had to huff it. He killed any guards that opposed him. When he got to a an enemy tower by a bridge he heard his voice.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Kill them!!" Cesare said in a cowardly fashion.

"Cesare. You will not escape from me." Ezio said as climbed the tower. Adrenaline boosting his every move.

At the top Cesare's men charged at him, Ezio went through them like paper. After cutting through multiple men he finally found him,

"Cesare the wall surrounds you there's no where to run!" Ezio said taking out his sword

"Come then Ezio. Fortuna will not fail me. I am the best fighter in all of Italy!!" He said doing the same.

Of Course he called his men in to help him fight Ezio off. Ezio easily fought them off and slowly began to chip away Cesare's armor.

Despite the poison he could still fight Ezio off but he was getting tired. Ezio knew this and kept on fighting until finally he had him on the ground. 

"The throne was mine!" he said.

"Wanting it does not make it your right!" Ezio said.

"What do you know?!"

"I know that a true leader empowers the people he rules."

"I will lead mankind into a new world."

"May no one remember your name. Requiscat in pace." 

"You think you've won? I may not have victory today but I had won against you!"

"Your position would say otherwise."

"I had eyes everywhere before you came into town. I saw that woman you grown attached to Ezio. (Name) I believe her name is."

Ezio growled.

"I have men following her everywhere assassin! If I die I make sure she will as well!" he said arrogantly. 

"He could be lying so I could spare him." he thought.

For a moment Ezio was silent. He thought about it then remember that this man who killed his own family members for power so he'll say and do anything that will make things go in his favor.

"Even if what you said was true she can defend herself, and unlike you she has loyal allies to help her."

He was wide eyed. Cesare snapped.

"You can not kill me!! NO MAN CAN MURDER ME!!" he yelled.

"Then I will leave you in the hands of fate." he said pulling him up and dragged him to the edge. Then he let go. He quickly fell to the hard ground.

This time Ezio climb down to make sure he was dead. He won't make the same mistake like he did with Rodrigo. He arrive to see Cesare on the ground, dead, with his eyes opened blood splattered everywhere. Ezio squatted to close his body to close his eyes.

Then a thought came to his mind about his threat about (name). He still felt uneasy about it. Now that he had killed Cesare he can return to Rome. He didn't how he was going to get there with all this chaos around him but he hoped the ship he was on was still there. 

"(name). I'm coming home. please wait for me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You looked out your window seeing sites you recognized. You thought everything that happened to you. It seemed like a dream to you. Ezio, the creed, Italy, all like a fanfic. You drunk a glass of water and placed it on the table trying to center yourself. 

Then you felt a tug on you. It was your little girl Alex. She was a mirror image of you except her eyes. She had Ezio's charm and your sense for adventure.

"Mama! Up!" she said reaching for you. You smiled and lifted Alex. 

"Hello Alex!" You said kissing her. You twirled her around.

"Weeeee!" she said. You loved hearing her happy.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" you asked her.

"YES!" she giggled. 

"How old are you gonna be?"

"Uh....um....this old!" she said showing you two fingers.

"That's right! And what do you want for your birthday?"

" To see Daddy!" she said.

You froze. Ezio.

You hugged her close. You weren't sure Ezio would be here for her birthday. You prayed that somehow a miracle would come.

"(Name)? " a voice called.

You both turned to see who called.

"Mom."

"Grandma Maria!!" 

You let Alex down. She ran to Maria with a smile and opened arms. She insisted that you called her mom.

"My darling!" she said picking her up. 

You had no regrets for your choice. You smiled seeing both smiling and talking.

"I came to tell you that her party has unfortunately has been moved until the evening tomorrow. The Creed leaders would like a meeting about the aftermath of The Borgia's reign. They really want you to participate." Maria explained.

Your face changed. You sighed.

"I see. I'm disappointed about this. I wanted her to have the whole day to celebrate. After the meeting I'm spending the rest of my time with my daughter." You said to her.

Maria smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I believe Bart and Pat will be arriving today. La Vope and Claudia will be here tomorrow for the meeting." 

"Perfect. We should be back soon." you said taking Alex from her.

"Tell Leonardo I said hello!" you said.

"Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo!" Alex said being carried by you.

 

 

 

You knocked on the door. Waited for it to open.

"(Name)! Alex! Its my favorite ladies." Leo said.

"UNCLE LEO!" Alex shouted.

"Don't shout Alex." 

"Its alright! I love visits with my favorite student." 

"Raimundo won't be happy hearing that." you said 

"Can't I have two top students?" 

"No!" Alex said hugging Leo.

You both laughed.

"Please come in. Salai! Fetch our guests some fruit and bread." he said.

You heard him move from the study to the kitchen.

"I remembered when I was your assistant." you said.

"At least you don't spend my hard earn money on gambling." 

"I heard that!!" a voice came from the back.

"Sally!! Sally!!" Alex said after Leo put her down. She ran to the kitchen to hug Salai. 

"I hate it when she calls me that." he grumbled.

You and Leo laughed.

"Have you heard from Ezio?" he asked.

"No...."'

"He'll come back. He always does."

"When Leo? Its about two years. One more and I'm gone forever! The whole point of staying is that so I could be with him."

"(name) I know its hard but don't give up on him. I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to come back."

"I wanted to have a family with him in it. I should have known better."

"He'll be here (name) I know it."

"Momma! We got food!" Alex said with a plate with grapes.

"She kept asking me if she could help." Salai groaned carrying the rest of the food.

"I helped!!!" Alex said bouncing up and down spilling the grapes.

"Great a mess for me to clean." he thought.

"Alex sweety put the plate on the table please." you said.

She slammed the plate on the table.

You winced and looked at Leo. He waving his hand to you letting you know not to worry about it.

Alex sat next to you and was about to eat 

"Alex what do you say to Uncle Leo and Salai?" you said

"Thank you."

"Good and remember to pray over your food." 

"Yes mama."

She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Aaaaameeen!" then she started eating like slob.

"I gotta work on table manners." you groaned.

"She's adorable." Leo smiled.

"Thwank quo unkle lweo!" Alex said with her mouth full.

Ezio's charm alright.

 

After Lunch you both came back to the hideout. Isabel came to greet you. 

"Hello Alex, (name). D'angleo is here with his wife." she said.

"Mommy! Can I see them please!!"she begged.

"Alright but after you say hi you have to go to your lessons with Isabel. Ok?"

"Ok..." She groaned. She thought her lesson were boring.

All three of you went inside the hideout. Everyone knew little Alex. Everyone said hi or patted her head. They were like family.

"ALEXANDRA AUDITORE!" a booming voice echoed.

"Uncle Bart! Auntie Pat!" she said running towards them.

Bart knelled down with open arms.Alex ran up to him and he lifted her up.

"YAY!"

"Oh. Your getting big little one!"he said hugging her.

"Auntie Pat! You look pweaty!" Alex said.

"Thank you that's so kind of you young lady." she said kissing her cheek.

Alex giggled.

"Alright Alex time for lessons." you said walking up to them.

"Aw man!" she said as Isabel came to take Alex.

"Its my birthday tomawo. Are you coming?" she asked before she left.

"A WAR OF ITALY ITSELF WOULDN'T KEEP US AWAY!"

"Yay!!" she said as she walked away.

"Adorable!" both said.

You smiled seeing them both.

"Its good to see you both."

"Any chance to see little Alex the great!" Bart said.

You smiled but then asked.

"I heard the Borgia still has a few lingering agents in the city trying to cause trouble." you said.

"Yes. We need to weed them out without causing problems for the recovering economy." Pat said.

"We can talk later! Bring on the food!" Bart said.

 

 

 

 

Ezio luckily got to his ship but he had no money after wards and he won't be able to afford fast transportation. Even Horse back will take forever. Even so he had to find something.

The stables barely had any horses and they were was undernourished and won't be able to move much less be able to ride. 

"This is hopeless-"

Then suddenly a carriage came to a blacksmith to stop. The man left it unattended.

"Close enough." He said as he snuck to it. He sat down, grabbed the reins, and said "Hiya!! 

The Horses neighed and went full force to any direction Ezio wants them too.

"Stop! Theif!" the man said.

"I can hopeful get there within a day's ride. Hiya!"

 

Next Day

 

In Rome a little girl was getting ready for her birthday party. It was getting darker.

Decoration was being spread all over a courtyard near the river. Tables were being set up. The cooks were preparing the food and cake. 

Maria, Claudia, and Pat was helping with the coordination with the party. While they were planing the kids were playing inside the building. Isable had the day off so Salai was sent to babysit but the kids got away. Most assassins were away or on missions in the city.

Elena and Alex was playing tag inside the library while Raimondo was trying to read.

"Come on Ally! You can't catch me like that!" Elena teased running around the book shelves knocking books over as she did.

"Come back here!" Alex said chasing Elena.

Raimondo tried to tune them out. Every minute they got louder. 

"You won't catch me!"

"Yes I will!" 

Raimondo growled.

"GOTCHA!" Alex tackled her.

"Oh! No fair!" 

Then Raimondo snapped.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

"You shut up fat head!" Elena countered.

"Guys don't fight!" Alex said.

Then Elena jumped on Raimundo and started pulling his hair.

"OW! Let go!" Rai said.

"What's wrong scarredy cat? Fight like a man!" she said pulling harder.

"Stop it guys!" Alex said scared.

You just happened to pass by the library hearing the commotion. You walked in on the two children fighting each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" you said.

The children froze.

"Elena get down. You should know better than that!" you said.

"But He told up to shut up!"

"But they were making noises while I was trying to read!"

"That's no excuse for fighting!"

The two looked down.

"Does this mean they won't com to my party?" Alex asked.

They both looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"No. They can come." you melted.

"YAY" they all said.

"AFTER you both clean this mess you made in this room." you said.

"AWW!"they said.

"Would you rather get a spanking from your mother?" you asked.

They rapidly shook their head "no".

"Alex, time to get ready." you said holding out your hand.

"But I don't like puffy dresses."

"You can wear it for one night honey."

"But I don't wanna!" stopping her feet whining loudly with crocodile tears coming.

"Alex...." you said in a motherly tone. "Your wearing the dress or you can't go to the party. Understand?"

"I don't want-"

You gave a motherly glare.

"Yes ma'm." she said defeated.

"Good girl." you said,

Salai came to You and said "Forgive me. They gave me the slip."

"Its ok you don't have to babysit anymore." No way you were trusting him with the kids again.

"Oh thank you!" he said walking away.

"I'll have Isabel watch them." you said to your self walking Alex to your room to get dressed.

 

 

 

That afternoon.  
At Leo's he was just getting ready for the party until he heard a banging against the door. 

"Salai?" he thought as he went to the door.

"Did the children tricked you agai-"

It was Ezio!

"Ezio? How....What....Is that a carriage?"

"Where....is....(name)?" he said out of breathe. 

"Easy my friend let's get you inside to rest."

"I do not....need....it. " he passed out.

"You think I be used to this." Leo said.

Thirty minutes later he came to.

"My head."

"Your gonna run your body ragged."

"I'll live." he said.

He sat up.

"Where is (Name)?" 

Leo paused to try to break the news that he has a kid.

"She's at a meeting now, but she'll be at a party tonight if you want to surprise her." Leo thought of an idea About Alex.

"No. The last time I surprised someone at a party, it went poorly." Ezio remember the time he did the same to Cristina and it only made her hate him more.

"Trust me! This will be different, now this is what will do."

 

 

"The agents are everywhere we need to smoke them out." Bart said.

"My thieves have confirmed that a few can be killed easily. Only four of them are in major political positions." LA Vope said.

"Then we need to expose them before they change laws back to what they were." Claudia said.

"I propose that use spy against spy. We use our men to go undercover and expose each rat." You said.

"That will be risky but I support this idea." Mach said.

"We need to elect a member who can handle cover missions. After they get what they need we expose them all at the same time." Pat said.

"Are we all in agreement?" you asked.

"Aye!" everyone said.

"Motion passed. We meet back here in a month for a progress report If not use messenger birds for info. Meeting adjourn!" you said.

"(name)!" Claudia said.

"Yea?" you said.

"I had to admit. I was impressed that you held this meeting. The men would never say so but they felt the same way." 

You blushed. 

"Nah I just did what I thought was right." you said.

"Do not be modest. Ezio will be proud."

You felt your heart ache again.

"He will come back (name)."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I'm not so sure." yo said.

"What do you mean? You love him yes?

"Of course but its been almost two years,"

"Come on (Name) he was gone for twenty years and I still got to see my brother again. I think you can be a little more patient." she said.

"I know." you were scared that you wasted these three years. "This is my choice I should accept it and live on for Alex's sake." you told your self.

"Now I have to get the birthday girl."

"And I have to get those two out of the library. That was a bit rough punishment I think.

"Would you do what I did?"

She thought for a moment.

"No. I would have done much worse."

You both giggled.

 

 

Evening

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDRA!!"

 

Alex was having the time of her life. She had colorful banners, multiple lanterns, and kid games while the adults eat. The cake was normal sized because the adults had their own side of desserts.

Before she blew the candle she said "My only wish is to see my daddy!" she wished silently. Then she blew. Everyone clapped.

Even The children of Pat an Bart came to celebrate. All five kids were playing games or eating cake making them really hyper. Alex had a pretty Pink dress with ribbons in her hair which she hated because she has to worry about getting them dirty. 

"Time to play hide and go seek!" Alex said. Every kid ran to hide She untied one of the ribbons to lossen it. It made her head hurt because it was too tight. It blew out her hand. She tried to catch it but tripped.

"Ow! Mama!" she said tears about to fall.

"Come now little bella. Your face is far too beautiful to have tears on it." a smooth voice said. A man in the assassin's outfit. He kneeled down to give the girl her ribbon and pulled her up on her feet.

The girl stared at the handsome man with a scar on his lip in front of her. She knew him but how?

She remembered Maria showing her an old portrait of the family including Ezio's brothers and family. She described each person but stopped every other time to stop herself from crying.

Maria pointed and said "This young man's name is Ezio with a scar on his lip. He is your-" 

"Papa!"

"Huh?" 

"Papa! I Found you!!!" Alex hugged the man. 

Man was of course stunned that she would call him that.

"Let's get you to your mother little one." he said. Alex pulled the man towards the adults.

 

 

"Alex? Its time for presents! Where are you?" you called for her. "What if someone took her? What if she's lost."

"Calm down (Name). Keep looking before you send a search party." you thought.

Every minute you didn't find her your heartbeat was increasing.

"Alex!" you yelled.

"Mama!" she called to you. She was running towards you.

"I found Daddy!" she said hugging you.

"Wait? What?" you said.

"He's right here!" she said pointed to a man cloaked in white.

"Is it really....?" you thought.

A tall man walked towards you. When he took off his hood you saw......

A 17 year old kid. There was a barley visible scar on his lip.

"Ah...I see. I'm so sorry young man. Thank you for finding her." You said to him.

"Your very welcome Madonna." he said walking away.

You sighed as you turned to Alex.

"Daddy?" she said saddly as the teenager walked away.

"Alex.....sweetheart I know you want to see your father, but you can't just point to any man and think that they're your daddy." you said.

"But I thought it was him." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come here." you said picking her up and kissed her cheek and let her head lean on your chest. You both returned to the party.

 

 

Later on Leo and Ezio were on their way to the party. 

Leo had a sneaky grin on him. He wanted the fact that Ezio's a father a surprise. Ezio of course was unsure that he should go. He thought it would go the same awful way that he tried to surprise Cristina. His nightmares didn't help either. He didn't want another love in his life angry at him. 

"Leonardo. I know that you mean well but I think I should just go back to the hideout." Ezio said nervously scratching his head.

"Is the infamous lady lover nervous?" he teased poking him in the chest. Ezio growled and Leo stopped.

"I have reason to be. I would not be happy if she left for years after constantly telling me she would return but never does." he said.

"I agree. Expect some reckoning from (Name) but I think she will be happy your home." Leo said. "And a little girl too."

"You said something?"

"No."

 

 

 

The party was about over and some of the guests were leaving. Some recruits helped clean up. 

You help pack up the toys she got while Alex ran up to you.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we play a little more before I go to bed?

You thought about it, and thought that it wouldn't hurt for another game for the birthday girl.

"Ok. What do you want to play?"

"Catch!" 

"Catch? Are you sure?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright go get your ball." 

She ran to get the ball from the table. You positioned yourself to play.

"Got it!"

"Ok. Throw the ball honey!" 

"Here....we....go!" Alex said throwing the ball as hard as she could over your head. You tried to catch it but failed. 

"I'll get it mommy!" running to get the ball.

"Alex! Wait!"

"Now, I can look my daddy!" The little girl said running off.

 

 

Alex ran into town fighting the crowd with you hot on the trail. She tried to look at all the men and tried to match them with her memory of Ezio's face. 

"Mommy's fast! I have to go faster to find daddy!" she said running. 

"Alex get back here now!!" You yelled seeing her. You ran after her with all your might.

Alex got so scared of you yelling that she tripped and her ball escaped her fingers.

"My Ball!" she screamed. 

The ball bumped into a boot. The boot's owner got the ball and went to Alex.

"Are you alright little one?" he said to her at eye level.

She looked at him and gasped. The face. His eyes. the scar on his lip! That has to be.....

"DADDY!" she scream hugging the man. The man froze as she hugged him.

"Daddy?" he said.

You caught up then sighed that she's doing this again.

"Not again! Excuse me. I apologize for-" You froze looking at the man before you.

"Oh my God." you said dropping to your knees.

"Its him mommy!"

"(Name)? Wait, Daddy?"

Leo came from behind and smiled.

"Ezio Auditore meet Alexandria (Middle name) Auditore." Leo introduced Alex.

"Ezio..." you sobbed. Tears blinded your vision so you wiped your eyes.

"Don't cry mommy! Daddy's home now!" Alex said.

"Alex why don't let mommy and daddy talk for a minute?" Leo said.

"No! I wanna stay with daddy!" she said.

You tried to compose yourself for Alex.

"Its ok sweetheart. We'll be right behind you. He's not going anywhere right?" you said eyeing him.

"Uh...." he said still in shock of everything.

"Is daddy sleeping with his eyes open?" Alex asked.

"Uh...Yes! He is! Let's go while your mother wakes him up. I'll take you home." Leo said.

"But-"

You gave the glare again.

"ok." she said defeated as Leo carried her back to the hideout.

 

An awkward silence filled you both despite the villagers passing by.

"Well? Say something!" You said.

"I....I...."

"And before you asked yes that's our daughter. That night in the inn....never mind! I wanted her to get to know you for at least her first year! I understand that you need to kill Cesare but did you have to go for so long!?" you yelled about to cry again.

Ezio said nothing unable to look at you. You walked up to him to slap him on the face.

"Don't you have anything to say for your self!" you shouted.

You immediately regretted slapping him as he stared at you with tears.

"I tried....Honestly. I wanted nothing more than to be with you.....I'm sorry. I'm so sorry......." he looked like a a helpless child. You hugged him.

"No, I'm sorry Ezio. I know you were trying to do what was right but I....I missed you so much! I only got three letters and I thought you were..."

Ezio then grabbed you and kissed you long and hard. Your tears still fell but you return the affection. You didn't know how long you both were in that position after you stopped it didn't seem like enough.

"(Name)! My beloved Wife I missed you so much I ached to see you everyday." he said holding you. Not letting you go for a second.

"I was so scared Ezio!" you sobbed.

"No more tears (Name) I killed the bastardo. I will not leave your side ever again." he said kissing you. You dreamed of this for so long. You were scared that this was another dream only to wake up alone but another fear crawled into you in that moment.

"But I might." you said. 

"What?" 

"MOM DAD!!" 

It was Alex!!

"ALEX!" You said as you both charged to the direction that she screamed.

You both found Leo and Alex were cornered by 3 brown hooded men in a alley.

"By Order of Ceasare you both shall die!" A man said.

"Uncle....Leo...I'm scared." Alex said paralyzed with fear, shaking.

"Stay behind me Alex." Said Leo trying to protect her.

"My Baby!!" you thought.

You didn't think you just gabbed your hidden knife you always carried under your dress and charged for the men.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" You Yelled. 

You grabbed a hooded man from behind. You aim your knife ready to kill him.

Ezio simply lifted his arm and whistle like a bird and in a instant the men were dead. 

"I got here just in time! Damn you Ceasare trying to take my child!" he said running towards the others.

"Alex! Are you alright?!" you said in a panic manner. You checked her head to toe. Physically she was fine but mentally you didn't know. She was shaking and was terrified. She didn't speak but her eyes shouted fear.

"Those men chased after us into this alley after we left." Leo said.

You hugged her tight. You all thought it was best to head back. Alex eventually calmed down in your arms.

"Mommy..."

"Yes honey?" 

"Why didn't you tell me that Daddy was a wizard?"

"A Wizard?"

"He raised his hand and made those men go to sleep. He used magic!" she said in awe. You both decided not to correct her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Um...Can you carry me?" she blushed not looking at Ezio.

"Of course love" he said with a sweet smile.

"Oh. So you want him to carry you from now on?" you faked a hurt voice.

"Yes! You always carry me no daddy can do it." she said reaching for him.

You both smiled as he carried her back.

 

 

 

At the hideout everyone was worried about you and Alex but you told them you went for a walk. Ezio said hi to everyone and went with you and Alex. 

Alex talked Ezio ear off of what happened ever since her first breath. You smiled at the sight. You truly had the family you longed for with Ezio. Another thought popped in your mind. The men that came. You said ever since you were here that you never wanted to kill,but then you didn't care if you did as long as Alex was safe. You were stunned that you would do such a thing.

"I think our little birthday girl is sleepy." Ezio said holding a tired 2 year old.

"I loved my birth...day....I....got...my...wish..." Her eyes closed. He kissed her head. 

"Mia principessa" he said.

You both put her to bed and made sure she was ok. You kissed her and said "Good night Alex." She smiled.

You closed the door. 

You both went to Ezio's or now both of your room.

"I have a little girl. I'm.... a father!" he said.

"Shh! She's sleeping!" you said quietly.

"Sorry. I never been so happy. I'm married and now I'm a father I'm just so-"

"I was proposed to but I don't remember getting married good sir." you said.

He smiled as he was on one knee taking out his small humble ring.

You gasped holding your hand to your mouth.

"Its all I can afford but maybe later I can get a diamond-

"Its perfect!" you knocked him down hugging him. While you both were on the ground he slipped the ring on your finger.

"A promise is a promise." he said kissing your hand with the ring on it. He picked you up and placed you on the bed.

"Ezio I...Need to tell you something." you said holding his hand.

"What is it beloved?" 

"I.....I saw Minerva again when I was pregnant with Alex."

"What happen?" he said in a serious tone.

"She said Making Alex was my purpose here. She also gave me a choice. To leave or stay with you only for 3 years." you said.

"I see. No wonder You were so angry with me leaving." he said.

"Now we just got a year."you said sad. You felt Ezio wrap his arms around you.

"Whether its a year,an hour or a minute I want to spend it with you and our daughter. I love you (Name)." he said kissing you.

You caressed his cheek "I love you too." you said. 

 

 

 

Months later.....

 

You and Ezio stepped down from being the leader of the Brotherhood but would help if it was necessary. Mac took over most of the Brotherhood. They adjusted without the both of you.

You both had a small wedding. You didn't want anything big but you loved your (Fav color) wedding dress. Ezio was of course a handsome groom and everyone you knew here came to congratulate you. You had a outside wedding with close friends. You smiled as you looked at your husband and child with a smile.

"A beautiful day for a new life."

 

The year slowly went by as you Ezio and Alex were together. Ezio was a joy with Alex. He played with her with every chance he got he got a temporary job as a wine seller with his grapevine you help maintain the shop. The house was on the countryside of Rome. Maria and Claudia came often. You visited Leo as often as you could. Alex had her lessons while you worked with Ezio.

 

One night you read a bedtime story to Alex about a prince and his princess.

"Mom! Will I find someone like a prince to marry like this Princess did?" Alex said pointing to the book.

"Absolutely not!!" Ezio said coming into the room.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see you when she get's older and interested in boys." you said.

Ezio chuckled and sat on the bed as you continued to read to her. She fell asleep, You decided to stay with her tonight. Ezio slept with you and Alex all in that tiny bed.

"My family." You couldn't imagine being so happy.

You smiled as you reached out to touch them both as they slept but your hand slips through them like a ghost.

"What?" you looked to see your self fading! 

"No! Not now!!" You said but no one heard.

You felt yourself float away from the room as they both fade into darkness

"EZIO ALEX!!!" you screamed but no one heard. Everything faded to black again.

"NO!!" you said in tears. You were so happy that you didn't realize the year was up.

"Give me more time please! LET ME SAY GOODBYE!!" you begged.

"Your journey is done! Now Return to where you came." Minerva said.

 

 

 

You woke up in the living room. The tv still had that loading screen on it from the game.

"I'm home?" you thought. After being away for so long. 

"(name) I told you to go to bed! Its too late for you to play games!" Your mom said.

"Mom? MOMMA!" you said running to hug her.

You mom looked at you confused. 

"Mamma mi sei mancato così tanto!" you said

"Are you alright honey? Why are you talking like that?"

"Wait. I better remember this isn't Italy" You thought.

"Weren't you.....worried......about me while.......I..... was gone?"

"Gone? You were out cold for an hour. Now cut off that game and get ready for bed!" your mom said walking away.

"Are you serious? I was worried sick about my family and I never left this room the whole time!?!" you grumbled. You did as you were told. You took in the scene around you. Kitchen, the bathroom, showers,modern tec, you were back in the 21 century. Why does this feel strange?

It took you a while to remember what was what. You felt so out of place now. The room you had felt odd now. All the things you had and nostalgia was nice but felt different. You went to a new world and learned things so coming back to this was weird. The shower was great. It helped you relax. You still felt conflicted about Your family in Rome. What were they doing? Do they remember you? Are they alive? 

"Where Do I belong?" you asked as you tried to go to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning you were in the kitchen. You forgot how easy everything was in this time period. You felt almost cheated that you didn't do things the old fashion way because you felt like you earned it.

You were so out of it that you didn't notice a young man was at the door talking to your father about a job for you.

"(name) Get dressed there some man asking for you." your dad said.

"oh...ok" you said slowly going to your room. You saw shirts and pants in the dresser.

"Huh. I kind of miss pants."you said putting on (fav shirt) (fav pants).

 

You came the living room to the young man waiting for you.

"Hello (full name). My name is Eric." he said shaking your hand.

"Hello." you said.

"The reason I came today is to offer you a job." he said.

"I see."

Your dad watched you both.

"I'll show you on my phone what we do." he said showing his phone

It had the assassin's symbol on the screen.

You looked at him stunned and he winked.

"I...I see. I'm very interested in this job." you said.

 

After you both talked Eric explained to your parents a cover story of what you will be doing. They were more than happy with the position and they approved of you working for them.

 

 

The next day you were invited to the "Company" for a tour. It looked like a Computer creation factory on the outside but Eric showed you around the modern assassin's hideout that was under the huge factory. The top was normal then he went tp a elevator punched in a code. A second hidden elevator opened from the side. You were amazed by the hideout. Advance tec everywhere and testing weapons.

"We heard alot about you through Ezio memories and letters." Eric said showing you the archives.

"Letters?" you asked.

"Yes. Both Ezio and Alex had personal letters for you. That's how we knew where you lived." he said stopping at a preserved box. He opened it with thousands of letters. 

"So many! What us gon do?!" you said.

"Pardon?"

"I mean is there more?"

He nodded.

"An here's one gift the famous Leonardo." he said. Lastly he showed a medieval portrait of you and your family together. You remembered the day You convinced Ezio to make one. You were almost in tears as you reached out and touch it. All of you were in a regal like attire. Ezio looked calm and collected standing behind you and you looked the same sitting in a chair but you loved how Alex couldn't help but smile. 

"My family." you cried.

He showed you another on with only Alex and her family.

"Alexandria (middle name) Auditore. The first female leader of the brotherhood! She was a brave and noble soul. Lead Rome to a time of peace. married but husband died of illness. Three children. All boys."

"That's my girl." you said so proud of your little girl.

"When do you want to start?" Eric asked.

You looked at your mark on your hand the La Vope gave you. 

"As soon as possible!" you said.

"Great I'll tell the boss wait here." Eric ran off

You looked at the letters and picked one out from Alex.

"From Alex age 16." you read.

"Dear mother,

I know your still watching me but I miss you. Especially now. I been having strange feelings lately over a boy. Its like butterflies in my stomach when ever he's around. We always trained together and we don't talk that much but lately I have been seeing him in a different way. I was wondering you felt like this for father. Of course I can't ask father about this because he scares of any men who look my way. He's impossible to talk to about boys. Even talking to you like this helps then argue with father about courting. I love you mother.

 

From your daughter,

Alexandria

 

Then you lifted a letter from Ezio.

 

"Dear (name),

I can not lie beloved. It has been hard for me to go on without you. Each day I could barley get out of bed. The only thing that makes me move is the face of our beautiful little girl. I must be honest it was hard to look at her and be sadden by the fact that it wasn't you. As time went by I figured out I was truly blessed. What I thought was a painful reminder was really a wonderful gift that apart of you will always be here with me. It had may have been one year together but I would not trade it for the world. But I fear for my daughter beloved. Once she becomes curious of BOYS I fear I will kill any who would try to come near her. I unfortunately knew what boys were doing at a certain age! No one will touch my little girl.

From your loving husband,

Ezio.

You cried holding the letters to yourself.

"What are we gonna do with them huh?" you said rubbing your belly.

 

"Miss (Name)? The boss would like a word." Eric said.

You nodded walking with him. You touch your belly again and thought to yourself that your next child if it doesn't want to join the brotherhood you be ok with that. 

The legacy continues either way.

"I'm an assassin, I'm a solder. I'm also a wife and a mother! I am (Full name)!"


End file.
